Lost & Found
by RaindropRose
Summary: A month after winning the war, Soul Society sent Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to do a little check up on things. Everything seemed normal before some girl came along. She claims that she’s Yoruichi’s little sister. Yeah, right. OCxHitsugaya It's my first
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_10 Years before the war:_

"I'm really sorry it has to be like this," said the haori-wearing shinigami.

"No you're not you bastard!" said the long white-haired shinigami, lying on the floor, wounded.

"Of course I'm not, but you seriously are a waste. Such talent, such skill, such power… Just to be used by that shopkeeper."

"I should've known. I'll get you for this! How did you find out? Your underlings did some dirt digging on me?"

While slowly raising his sword for the final blow, the captain said, "Heh… That's for me to know and you to find out. Unfortunately, you won't be alive to know. Good bye, dear Yuki."

The blade didn't hit the young female shinigami but instead hit the floor. "Tsk tsk tsk… So Urahara still saved that girl. Seriously, she doesn't have a chance to survive. Gin, Tousen, let's go. There is no more use in chasing them."

_ Human World:_

"Where is she? Is she okay?" screamed Yoruichi.

"I left her with Tessai. She's been better but I think she'll pull through."

"Thank goodness."

"Hey Yoruichi, what do you plan to do with her? I mean, her injuries are very bad."

The lady closed her eyes, thought about the circumstances and said, "I see… Since you brought that up, you might have a plan, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. How 'bout give her a normal life? I mean, seal her powers, put her soul into a gigai and give her life she deserved."

"Hmmm… Not bad. It is such a shame. She's only 10 years old and she already has a near-death experience. We can go with that, if she agrees."

"Don't worry. She was the one who suggested it."

"Umm… There is one catch…"

"What?"

"Well, she's in a very deep sleep. We can't wake her up."

"Then how did she tell you?"

The shopkeeper took something out from his pocket, showed it to her and said, "She wrote a letter. She kept it in her robes. She knew that this was coming."

"I see. So, we'll just have to wait for her, no?"

"Yes. We wait for her to wake up then we give her the life she wants."

With that, they kept Yuki in a room and placed an almost-impossible-to-break barrier to protect the girl while she sleeps. Only time will tell when she will wake up and what lies in the future is a mystery.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A month after the war…

_Soul Society:_

It was a normal day. All the captains were gathered for their regular meeting. The current and past meetings were focused on one topic, Karakura Town. They were all recovering from the war. Many changes needed to take place. One was the assigning of new captains for the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions. Apparently the lieutenants were ineligible. Second was the case of Kurosaki Ichigo. He was a great help to the war but was he suited in the Gotei 13. Today, they were talking about the regular topic…

The Head Captain was about to end the meeting but there was still one more thing he had to say. "Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, you and your lieutenant are to go to the human world. You will be monitoring Karakura Town. Report any unusual happenings. You will remain there until further notice. You are supposed to leave tomorrow. That is final."The surprised and confused captain only nodded in agreement.

After they were dismissed, the young captain went back to his division and told his lieutenant the task they were given. "Ei? We're gonna go there? You mean I can shop some more? This so great! I'll also be able to taste Orihime's cooking again!" '_*sigh* She's as energetic as usual… Maybe she's drunk again…'_ Hitsugaya thought. Well, at least he would have less paperwork to do….

_In the Human World:_

"So, what's the news from them?" asked Urahara.

"Well, Soi Fon said that Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are going to come here tomorrow. Since we have their gigais, there's a high chance that they'll come here to get them. "

"Ahh… Soi Fon really is dependable huh, Yoruichi? Anyway, we should give her a call, right? I mean, this is our chance."

"I know. I'll call her right now…"

After Yoruichi said that, she quickly went to the phone and dialed some numbers. _*ring* *ring* *ring*_ "Hello? Shihoin residence, may I ask who this is?" said a girl on the other side. "Haha… Aren't you a little polite?" "Sister? Sister! It's been so long! How are you?" "I've been fine Yuki… Anyway, can you move here tomorrow? Like eat, sleep, study, live here?" "I would love to, but tomorrow? Right away? I mean, it's not like you planned this already, right?" "Haha… Yes, as a matter of fact we did. We already have a school ready to accept you at anytime and an apartment where you can stay. We also have a train ticket for you." "One word: Creepy. You did all this behind my back? Well, never mind that. Sure I'll come, but what about Hanabusa?" "Oh… Your boyfriend? Well, he needs to stay there, but he can visit. I know you can work things out." "Okay… What time is the train leaving?" "At 1 pm. You'll arrive here at about 4pm. Come straight to us. Then, we'll show you the school and your apartment. Oh, we want you to come back around 8. That okay with you?" "Yup! Bye sis. I need to start packing and saying good bye. See ya soon!" "Bye Yuki! Take care!" The line then went dead.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said she'll come."

"Good. Now all I have to do is reduce those pills I give her."

"Then what?"

"I dunno."

"Heh… Thought you might say that…"

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Yo, Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto will be coming tomorrow. They'll be monitoring the town." Sensing that no one was listening to her, she threw a slipper toward the orange-haired boy. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!?"

"Yeah I heard every single thing, but everything's been normal, right?" answered Ichigo while rubbing a swollen part of his head.

"Yup… It's been quiet lately…. Too quiet… You think something might happen"

"Maybe or maybe not… But I have a feeling that there's going to be something new?"

"Like what? Like the new student that we're waiting for?"

"Nope.. Nothing like that… I don't really know.."

"Wait, why am I suddenly asking you like a fortune teller?"

"You tell me Rukia, you tell me…"


	3. Chapter 2

_Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank the two people who liked my story. Thank you very much for encouraging me. You guys gave me a little more confidence. I really hope you guys will still like it as it continues. Thanks again!_

_I do not own Bleach_

**Chapter 2**

_The Next Day:_

A girl stepped down from the train that she was riding on for the past few hours. She observed her surroundings for a few seconds before finally saying, "Whew! Oh wow! It's been so long since I've been here! I can't wait to see sister again."

The girl quickly ran towards the buses that were lining the street. She started weaving her way through the crowd without hitting a single person despite the place being crowded. She was also fast. She boarded one of the buses that were heading her towards her destination.

'What are they all looking at?' she wondered, noticing people staring at her. Suddenly, she remembered. She just shrugged it off and went to an empty seat. Seriously, they look like they hadn't seen a teenage girl.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped. The girl stood up, collected her things and got off the bus. She walked a few more meter before stopping in front of a shop. She knocked on the door and saw a dark female in front of her who had purplish hair tied into a ponytail.

"Sister! I missed you so much!" the girl squealed while hugging Yoruichi.

"I missed you too Yuki, very much."

_**Name:**__ Shihouin Yuki_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age:**__ 15_

_**Height:**__ 130 cm (so humiliating)_

_**Hair:**__ Black; covers half of her back; bangs inclined to the right (her right, your left); three braids on each side which are held together at the back with a white pin_

_**Skin:**__ Light (like Rukia's)_

_**Eyes:**__ Rosy Pink_

_**Likes:**__ Blue, White, Stars, Clouds, Night, Water, Snow, Ice, Moon, Singing, School, Her boyfriend & sister_

_**Dislikes:**__ People staring at her body (even though she's small, her features are that of a teen her age.), Heat, Sun & Urahara Kisuke_

"Sister, why did you want me to stay here? You said that it would be better if I left this town."

"I know, but now you can stay here as long as you want. Everything has calmed down."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Anyway we should go to your apartment and start unpacking your things. We also need to go to your school so that you can start right away."

"Okay, then let's go!" the two of them immediately set off.

Inside the shop, Urahara was chuckling after watching the ladies. "My, my… She didn't even ask about me."

_A few hours later:_

"Well you took your time," Urahara commented as Yoruichi entered the room.

"Yeah. Anyway I told her that she should decrease the pills she takes."

"Good. She needs to stop taking them so that she can recover her memories. Oh yeah, what time was Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Right about now."

Suddenly, a boy and a woman entered the room. "Hello Urahara. Hello Shihouin. We believe that you have our gigais."

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto. As a matter of fact we do. They're in the closet. I'll ask Ururu and Jinta to go and get them right now." Urahara called them and the two children were already holding the gigais. "Here you go."

"Thank you," the two said.

"Would you mind staying for dinner?" asked Yoruichi.

"Umm.. No tha-"

"We would love to stay! We're really hungry! Right Captain?" shouted Matsumoto after entering her gigai.

"I guess I have no choice," muttered the white-haired captain.

The four of them ate together. Matsumoto was surprised that Yoruichi ate a lot. The two of them drank sake together after dinner. Urahara went to the underground training area to do something important. Hitsugaya wanted to go get some fresh air so he stood up to go outside.

_At the same time:_

Yuki was running towards the shop. She was in a real hurry. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be late! Damn it! Why did I have to get lost?!?"

'One more turn,' she thought to herself. She saw the shop and let out a sigh of relief. 'Finally!' She was about to walk toward the shop but stopped. She noticed that the door was open. 'They never let the door open this late, did they?' She walked slowly towards the building. She saw something move inside. 'It's a thief!' Reacting on instinct, she quickly but quietly entered the shop. She took hold of one of the man's arm a twisted it, just like the way an officer would hold a suspect. She had the man pinned down onto the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yuki asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Let him go Yuki," said Urahara as he turned on the lights. "We heard something hit the floor hard, so we went to investigate."

"Captain? Where ar… Oh! Captain, I can't believe you were brought down by a child," exclaimed Matsumoto.

"SHUT UP! I was just caught off guard! And get off of me kid!" he shouted who was still on the floor, Yuki sitting on top of his back.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM NOT A CHILD!" Yuki shouted. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki, get off of Hitsugaya-kun and say sorry, or else," warned Yoruichi.

Not wanting her to get mad, she followed her sister's instructions. "I'm very sorry. I didn't know that they were having any visitors," she mumbled.

"Better. Let's go into the room to sort everything out," requested Yoruichi. Everyone agreed and went into the room where Urahara and the others ate. There, everything was cleared up. Yoruichi explained that Yuki was her sister. Of course, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were surprised and confused. The two of them can never be considered as sisters. Despite that,Yuki was very embarrassed and apologized again for what she had done.

"I'm really, truly, very sorry! I really didn't know!" Yoruichi reassured her sister that everything was fine.

"It's okay," reassured Hitsugaya, still slightly pissed that an average human was able to hold him down. "Anyway, are you really Shihouin's sister?"

"Yes," answered Yoruichi, "She is my adopted sister." She continued to explain, "Her family died in a car accident. She was the only survivor. Her parents were the only children in their families so she had no one to go to. Her parent were a friend of mine so I took her in. she also lost her memories during the crash. She recovered from her injuries quickly and was able to accept me as her sister. After she got the hang of things we sent her away to study. She just came back today after 3 years."

Toshiro and Matsumoto only nodded to show they understood. As soon as they settled the whole thing, Yuki, Toshiro and Matsumoto went their own way.

Toshiro and Matsumoto decided to stay with Orihime again. On the way to her house, Hitsugaya couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

_Done with this one! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_I updated again! Yehey!_

_I'm kinda new in writing fanfic so can anyone tell me what story alert means. Seriously, I don't know. Haha!_

**Chapter 3**

_At home:_

'That was so humiliating!' Yuki thought to herself. 'I can't believe I actually did that. I bet Sister is mad at me. Oh well, at least everything was sorted out.'

Yuki made her way through the apartment and went straight to her room. She still can't believe her sister designed the whole thing. The walls were painted a lovely light blue with white curvy lines on the upper parts. She had a white cabinet that was decorated with moons and stars on the sides and a white desk where she put her makeup and other accessories. She had a bed that was covered with a purple blanket with blue butterflies.

Tomorrow she had to go to school. She went to her cabinet and prepared her clothes. She looked at the clock, "9:30 pm. I guess I gotta go to sleep." She changed into her pajamas and went to her bed. It took her a while but she was able to fall asleep.

_A white haired girl was grinning. She was wearing a white and red shihakusho. She was with a man that was wearing a black one that was covered with a haori. He said that she would be accepted in the Gotei 13. He said about something about being a special guard of the captains. She was happy. Everything was according to plan. She was going to skip the academy. She would be able to keep an eye on them._

"_So, you will be requested to attend the captain's meeting tomorrow. You should wear your uniform already," the man said._

"_Hai! Thank you very much!" she replied._

"_The meeting will start at 12 noon. Please come on time."_

"_Of course! I won't let you down!"_

"_Haha.. Well then, see you tomorrow." The man waved good bye. The girl bowed down and thanked the man again._

_The girl heard the bell ring meaning that it was time for the next period. She ran down the hallways with a smirk on her face. She ran and ran while still hearing the bell. One very, very long ring…_

Yuki woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, dazed. 'A dream?' She looked at her clock and saw the time. 'Shit! It's already that time?' She rushed out of the room, took a shower, fixed herself up, grabbed a slice of bread and stuck it in her mouth, grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment. She locked the door and prayed she won't be late on her first day of school.

_At school:_

Ichigo entered his classroom only to see Toshiro and Matsumoto inside, along with Orihime, Chad, Ishida. He would have stayed there and stared if it wasn't for Rukia who kicked him in.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" shouted Orihime.

"It's still early Kurosaki. You should start ruining everybody's day later." said Ishida.

Ignoring what the quincy said, he looked at the others and greeted them. "Good morning Inoue, Chad. Hey, Toshiro, Rangiku, what are you guys doing here?"

"Kurosaki, how many times do I need to tell you that you should call me Captain Hitsugaya. Anyway, we're here to observe this town. We were sent here to make sure that nothing unnecessary happened."

"But, everything's fine, right?"

"We're not sure. Last night me and the captain felt a strange reiatsu," Matsumoto said. "It also appeared to be from a shinigami. A strong shinigami."

"Are you sure Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Rukia.

"Positive."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of class. Their teacher entered with a big grin on her face and announced, "Everyone, please take your seat. We have a new student. Please welcome her."A short, black-haired girl entered the room.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Shihouin Yuki. Pleased to meet you." Yuki could only smile as she watched how everyone reacted. She knew that they were probably thinking 'so short', 'looks like a kid', etc., etc. so on and so forth.

"Alright Yuki, you can take the seat next to Kuchiki. Everyone, please treat her nicely."

Yuki walked towards her seat and noticed a familiar face. He had white hair and teal eyes. 'Oh my god! It's the guy I tackled!' He looked at her for a sec then turned the other way.

The next periods went on normally. It was a slow day. Even for Yuki, who liked school, hated it today. When the bell rang, signaling lunch, she was more than happy to leave the room. She grabbed her lunch and decided to eat at the rooftop. There, she saw a few of her classmates talking to each other.

"Kuchiki-san, you sit next to the new girl, right? What is she like?" asked Inoue.

"Umm… I can't say much. She's kinda quiet you know. Maybe she's a bit shy."

"Aww… I wanted to get to know her."

"Then talk to her," suggested Ichigo. "But don't you think she's just a little too short? I mean, she's shorter than Toshiro! I think she's just a kid."

That did it. Yuki accepted that she was shorter than most people. She actually liked being short. What she didn't like was people calling her a kid or a child.

She was pissed. She ran towards the orange-haired guy and hit him on the head. She hit him so hard that his face hit the floor. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?" she shouted.

Everyone was shocked, except for Toshiro, who was amused.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Did I kill him?"

"Shit! That hurt! What was that for?!? "

"Unfortunately, you didn't kill him. Nice try though," Ishida said.

"Haha… Nice hit Shihouin," said Rukia.

"Umm… Thanks, I guess."

"You guys are complimenting her?!?"

"Of course they are. You only get hit that hard once in a while," explained Toshiro.

"Even you?!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Hey you! Why did you hit me?"

"I'm sorry. It was just… instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Well, you insulted me and I got offended. Naturally, I had to protest."

"By hitting me?"

"Yes."

Ichigo was about to hit the girl but was stopped by Chad. He saw his friend and immediately backed down.

"I really am sorry. I usually keep my temper in check. By the way, may I know your names?" asked Yuki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ishida Uryuu"

"Sado Yasutora"

"Inoue Orihime"

"Kuchiki Rukia"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Ahh… I see… I'm Shihouin Yuki."

"Shihouin? Are you related to Yoruichi?" asked Inoue.

"Yup. She's my older sister."

"Sister?" everyone asked.

"Yup. She adopted me."

"I see…" murmured Ishida.

"Oh! Hitsugaya and Matsumoto? You were the guys from last night, right?"

"Yup," replied Matsumoto. "Hitsugaya's kinda annoyed right now because you completely pawned him last night."

"I really am sorry for that too."

"Forget about it," said Toshiro.

Ichigo was about to ask for details but he was cut off by a hit on the head courtesy of Rukia. "Ichigo, he already said to forget it, right? Meaning he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Shihouin, would you like to eat with us?" offered Inoue.

Yuki's face lit up and replied, "I'd love to… Oh, and please call me Yuki."

Everything was fine for the rest of the day. Yuki was happy that she was able to make new friends.

_After school:_

"Hey Yuki, when's your birthday?" asked Inoue. She had been constantly asking her questions about her life the whole day.

"It's on February 10."

"Really? That's like, 2 weeks from now! We should do something special!"

"It is? Wow, I'm getting old too fast."

"Haha. Don't be like that. You still have a whole life ahead of you," Matsumoto pointed out.

"Oops.. This is where I need to leave you guys. My house is in the other direction."

"Aww… What a shame. I really wanted you to come over," Rukia said, disappointed.

"You were planning on what?" Ichigo started to argue with her.

"Oh shut up Ichigo!"

"Haha… Oh well, see you guys tomorrow!" Yuki waved good bye to them and ran the other direction. She was very happy.

_This one's a bit long. Wow, I suck at writing stories. Anyway, please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm back! I'm losing some inspiration so I plan to bring along with me next time! _

_Hope you like this chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach and any of its characters because I am not Tite Kubo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 4**

An alarm clock rung inside a small blue room. A weak and wobbly hand rose from the blanket and turned it off. She lay there for a few seconds, trying to remember her dream. It was about HER again.

"_Dad look!" the little girl shouted. A man walked up to her and ruffled up her neat white hair._

"_What is it …?"_

_Huh? Why can't I hear the name?_

"_I was able to do Byakurai!"_

_What the heck is byakurai?_

"_Ei? Since when did you know kido?" the man asked. He had long white hair but the face was a bit blurry._

_Kido? What's that? I can't see his face… Why?_

"_Umm.. I figured it out. I tried to copy you."_

"_Copy? But how can that be? You're not even a part of the Shinigami Academy?"_

"What kind of a dream was that?" Yuki asked herself. She couldn't consider it as coincidence. All her dreams were filled with that girl. "Who the hell is she?!?" She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She ate breakfast and walked out the door. It was still too early to leave for school. Her mind was about to drift into some far away land before she heard someone call name.

"Yuki-chan!" an old woman called out. It was her neighbor, Mrs. Kinomoto. She had her graying hair tied into a bun. She was sweeping the floor. Mrs. Kinomoto was a kind person. She treated Yuki like family. Her husband died and her children are very far away. She usually visits Yuki and helps her do some chores.

"Ah, Mrs. Kinomoto! How are you?" Yuki asked. She was very fond of her. Even though she was new, Mrs. Kinomoto wasted no time in making friends with her.

"I'm doing fine. I just finished sweeping. Off to school?" the old lady laughed. She was old, yes, but not that old. She had an inner glow that Yuki liked and Yuki had brought some color into her life. Oh yes, she loved her like a daughter.

"Yup! Do you plan on coming over later?"

"Actually, no. I have to go somewhere."

"Aww… It's gonna be lonely later." Yuki immediately became sad. Her neighbor was her only companion at home. Mrs. Kinomoto noticed her sudden change of expression and tried to make her think positive.

"Yuki, why don't you hang out with your friends for a change? You said that they were fun to be with right? There shouldn't be any problem."

"But…"

"No buts… I want you to socialize while I'm gone. Now, I'll be back around 7. Give me your keys."

"Why?"

"So that I'm sure you'll be out. Maybe you could eat dinner somewhere or eat at a friend's house. Sounds good, no?" The woman's playful smile disappeared. "Now give me your keys."

Yuki didn't want to upset her so she did as she was told. 'This couldn't get any worse.' She thought.

"Good girl. Now, while you're out with your friends please don't get into any trouble. That's about it. Go, you still need to go to school!"

"Got it! Thanks Mrs. Kinomoto! Take care!" Yuki shouted as she ran away.

"You too! And please, call me Aya!" the old woman shouted back with her hand waving in the air. She stood there in the middle of the street until she couldn't see her anymore. She walked back to her apartment. 'I really do hope that girl get a new boyfriend. The one she has now looks very suspicious.'

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" shouted a very happy Yuki as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning Yuki. You look happy today." commented Rangiku. Yuki made her way to her desk, put down her things and sat on her chair. She then laid… no, banged her head on the desk. Everyone knew something was wrong.

"My neighbor locked me out of my house." She confessed. Everyone was silent for a moment and then burst into laughter. "It is NOT funny!"

"Yes it is!" Ichigo said in between laughs.

"Oh come on! She wants me to socialize with people. She went as far as taking my keys!" Everyone laughed a little bit harder. Yuki hit Ichigo with her bag causing everyone to quiet down. "So, who can let me stay at their place later?" Silence.

"Yuki, you can stay at my house" offered Orihime.

"Thanks. I'll only be there until seven." Yuki still heard Ichigo laugh and that deserved him another hit. This time, it was no ordinary hit. Yuki gave his shoulder a quick jab and it became completely limp.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked while he stared at his arm. He tried moving it but to no avail. It was just swinging like it was some lifeless thing.

She blew the tip of her two fingers like it was some sort of gun. "I just hit a nerve point" she calmly explained. "Don't worry, it'll return to normal before class starts."

The other just watched the two of them. They were an amusing sight. Yuki was just like Rukia with less height and more curves.

"But I want it to return to normal now!" Ichigo demanded.

"tsk, tsk, tsk… impatient are we? Well, if you want it so badly…" she immediately took his limp arm and struck his shoulder.

"OWWW! THAT HURT!"

"Crybaby."

"SHUT UP!"

The bell rang.

* * *

"Umm… Orihime?" asked Yuki. Nervousness was evident in her voice. Her brows all scrunched up in worry.

"Yes?"

"Why are THEY following us?" Yuki pointed to the two people following them, Rangiku and Hitsugaya. "We're going to your house, right?"

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully. "I haven't explained yet have I?"

"Nope," Matsumoto said. "No you haven't."

"Well then, Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san stay at my place every time they visit from S-" Matsumoto covered a hand over Orihime's mouth.

"Now, now Orihime, let Hitsugaya explain." She winked at Orihime while still covering her mouth.

"Well, what Inoue said was right. We only come here once in a while."

"Then why do you still go to school even though it's temporary?" Yuki asked. She knew they were hiding something.

"We still need to study right? We still are kids." One of Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched at the word "kids." Matsumoto giggled when she noticed her captain's little movement.

"Ohh…" she managed to say. 'I'll have to pry it from Orihime then.' She smiled mischievously. Hitsugaya noticed the evil look on her face.

"What's with that smile?"

"Oh? I was smiling?" she said innocently.

'Tch!' was the only sound he made. He was annoyed with her. She was like Ichigo's female version. If she was a little grouchier, she could pass for his substitute. With the move she pulled earlier, he doubted that she was anywhere near ordinary. 'Who is she?'

They arrived at Orihime's house quickly. Orihime wanted to start cooking for dinner so she went straight to the kitchen. Matsumoto wanted to help her so she followed. Yuki walked around and outside the house. Hitsugaya was on the roof as usual, typing his report. By the time she found her way to the roof, the moon was rising. Yuki saw Hitsugaya with his cellphone and sneaked up to him.

"Watch doin'?" she asked out loud. He groaned and continued with his work. "You're pissed right? About me pinning you down to the floor." She laughed.

"Shut up."

"So you are." She laughed again.

Hitsugaya was getting annoyed with her even though they just started this conversation. "No, I am not pissed. I'm just annoyed because you're disturbing me." Yuki scrunched her eyebrows for a second but immediately smiled and walked a few steps back, making Hitsugaya raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she lifted her right hand with her two fingers pointing at him just like a gun. 'What is she doing? That just looks like…'

"Please don't laugh. I just wanted to check if my dream WAS a dream." she pleaded. She was pouting but she was happy, he could tell.

He was about to say something but was too surprised that his jaw almost dropped. Of course, he tried not to.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" she shouted. Nothing happened. She sighed and then laughed. "Well, at least it WAS just a dream." She continued laughing until she noticed Hitsugaya's silence and heard Matsomoto gasped.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?" Yuki asked, suddenly becoming a bit worried and humiliated.

"Nothing. I was just calling you for dinner." She bluntly said. She looked at Hitsugaya with a serious face and went back down.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"Shihouin, may I ask you a question?" Hitsugaya asked her. She noticed that his tone changed from annoyed to dead serious. It made Yuki more nervous. She hadn't seen him like that since they met. She knew that kind of tone only belonged to a person with authority.

"Umm… Sure." she managed to say.

"What was the thing that you attempted to do and where did you hear it?"

"I don't really know. I just saw it in a dream."

"A dream? You expect me to believe that?" he said. He was a bit annoyed and pissed.

"But it was!"

"Then do you know what it was supposed to do?" his tone was piercing and his glare made her confused and mad.

"No, but I assume you do. And I also assume that my dreams were true. Then there is such a thing as the 'Shinigami Academy.'" She said with a tone that was almost near to accusing and a glare that none of her friends had ever seen.

"No. I don't know what you are talking about." He coldly said, trying to contain his anger.

"Then why are you acting like that?" She was challenging him. He felt it. She wanted him to spill everything. "You know what? I don't care anymore! I'm going home!" She marched back to Orihime's place and said an apology and made her way back to her house.

"Tch! Crazy girl. She knows something but she couldn't be the one with the reiatsu. I can't feel anything coming from her." He said to himself. He saw Matsumoto come up.

"What do you think?" the woman asked.

"I'll do some investigation on her." He simply said. "Tell Inoue that I won't be eating. I'm going somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm gonna follow her."

"Aww… Orihime made a wonderful soup out of beans, celery, chicken and chocolate."

Hitsugaya almost puked. "I'll get going now." He swallowed a soul pill and went on his way all the while thinking 'Who is she?'

* * *

"Damn that shortie!"

Yuki was very pissed. She cursed Hitsugaya throughout the long walk from Orihime's house. "Damn that bastard!" she muttered. She heard something from behind and turned. She saw a man, a drunk, dirty man.

"Hello there lil' missy." The man said. He grinned, showing his rotten teeth, and stepped closer.

"Ah. Hello and good bye." She quickly replied. She tried to make a run for it but felt someone hold her arm. It was the same man.

"Y'know, it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk around at this time. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Umm, no thank you. I need to go now, so please let go." She knew she was in big trouble. She tried to remove his hand but failed.

"You're no fun. Let's just get to the good part." He drew Yuki nearer and slammed her to the nearest wall. "You look good for a midget." He then held both of her hands in one hand and tried to rip off her clothes. Before he could do that, he immediately fell to the floor, curling up in pain.

"That's for calling me a midget!" she shouted. She then knelt down and jabbed him a few times. "And that's for trying to rape me."

"I can't move!"

"I know." She smirked and then fixed her uniform.

"Help me!" The man shouted. Yuki got annoyed and knocked him out.

"That'll do." She finally said. She looked at the empty street and swore she saw something move. She shrugged it off and made her way home.

A few meters away, he saw everything. Hitsugaya was about to interfere but saw Yuki kicked him in the balls. Man was she violent. He was amused and continued to follow her. 'Yup, something is definitely different about her.' He thought.

When she arrived home, her house was unlocked and found her keys on the table. She was exhausted. She dropped her stuff and immediately changed into something comfortable. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. 'I'm getting paranoid.' She said to herself. She went to her medicine cabinet and absentmindedly took a bottle of pills. They were the one she was taking for the past three years. Ever since she woke up, Urahara advised her to take them once a day. It was only up until now that she stopped taking them. Not remembering to stop taking them, she swallowed one of the blue pills. She immediately went to her room and tried to get some sleep.

Hitsygaya was still watching her as she fell asleep. He looked for anything strange about her but found absolutely nothing. Not contented, he searched the house for anything suspicious. He looked everywhere but found that the house was clean. He went back to her room and tried to search there. When he entered, he saw her shift a little but remained asleep. He looked at the table, the cabinet and the bed; nothing was out of the ordinary so he gave up.

He was about to leave when he heard something. It came from Yuki. He stood beside her bed and looked at her peaceful face. 'She looked so different a while ago' he said to himself as he replayed in his mind the events that happened earlier.

'_She's pretty isn't she?' _a voice inside him said.

'No she's not' he shot back. 'Hyorinmaru, please don't put that in my mind.'

'_Put what, master?' _the ice dragon innocently said. _'She's a bit complicated, no?'_

'Yeah, she's stubborn and loud but… Wait! Don't go about and change the subject!'

'_I'm not' the dragon chuckled. 'A few moments ago you were about to say that she was cute and talented.'_

'I did not!' the captain screamed inside his mind. Hitsugaya didn't know it but a slight blush was appearing on his cheeks.

'_Ho, ho! Master, is that a blush?'_

'What the? NO! I am not blushing!' he told the ice dragon. He was really annoyed that he wasn't able to control his reiatsu, making Yuki shiver. Yuki shifted from side to side for a while but was able sleep quietly again after a few seconds.

'_Master keep it down!' the dragon scolded, 'You don't want her to get sick now, do you? Y'know, she's kinda sensitive when she's asleep.'_

'No, I don't wa.. Wait, how did you know that?'

'_Ha, ha… Now you want to know about her! Shouldn't you be the one asking her?'_

'What the? What do you mean?'

'_Never mind. You should get some rest.'_

'Whatever.' He finally said, signaling that the discussion was over. He looked at Yuki. 'Hm? She doesn't have her braids on.'

'_If you ask me, she looks better without them.'_

'Shut up!' He gave her one final look and left her house.

* * *

It was another normal morning. Eat, shower, dress, leave. 'I should really get someone to live with me.' Yuki though as she walked towards school. She was still kinda pissed about what happened last night. No, not about Hitsugaya, but the dirty man. "Stupid pervert." She said, not noticing there was someone near.

"Who?" a male voice said. Yuki turned and saw white hair and emerald eyes looking at her.

"Tss.. You don't need to know." She coldly said while glaring at him. Hitsugaya paused for a moment. He could've sworn that the temperature went down a bit. He just shrugged it off and continued walking beside Yuki.

"Why are you following me?" the girl said with the same coldness.

"I'm not following you. I'm just making my way towards school."

"Whatever."

There was a moment of silence between the two them. Yuki was a bit annoyed and had her brows all scrunched up. When they arrived at school, everything went on as usual until the end of the day. On the way home, Ichigo noticed that a certain someone was not as loud as she was supposed to be.

"Oi! Yuki! Something wrong?" Ichigo asked while putting his arm over Yuki's shoulders in a friendly way. Hitsugaya saw this and couldn't help but feel a little irritated.

"Nah." She bluntly said.

"Yuki did you get home alright?" asked Orihime. Yuki was supposed to say that she was able to go home safe but a certain someone had butt in.

"She almost didn't. Some guy tried to take advantage of her." Hitsugaya calmly said. Yuki flinched. She was trying not to go berserk but she couldn't.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME LAST NIGHT?!? YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE FOR DOING THAT!" she finally shouted.

"No. I didn't." he said, trying to hide the smirk that was making its way to his face.

"Alright! I'm going home!" she said as she ran ahead of them.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing really." He bluntly said as he and Matsumoto tried to catch up with her. "See you guys tomorrow." The rest were all left with questions in their heads.

"Stupid white-haired, smart-ass person!" she screamed. Yuki didn't feel like going home, so she went to a nearby park. She was sitting on a swing, slowly moving back and forth. "I wish Akira was here."

"Who's Akira?" Hitsugaya asked.

"YOU AGAIN! Would you please stop following me!" she said. She saw Matsumoto with a worried look and immediately calmed down.

"So, who is Akira?" Matsumoto repeated. She was glad that Yuki calmed down a bit. She was almost like her captain when he's pissed.

"He's my boyfriend," she said bluntly.

"I see…" Matsumoto managed to say. "Yuki, you should go home. It's getting kind late you know."

"Oh. I didn't notice what time it is." She stood up and said good bye to her but said a sour 'die bastard' ti Hitsugaya.

She was already leaving when both Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's phone rang. They were beeping like mad. Both of them checked their phones and their eyes were wide with shock. Apparently, Yuki didn't know that a large number of Hollows were going to appear at the exact same spot where they were now.

She saw something move in the sky but it was blurry. She tried to focus on it and saw a hideous creature. It looked like a giant spider with a large hole in it abdomen and had a mask with hair flowing from behind it. There were so many of them falling from the sky. She was frightened when one of those things tried to attack her but was blocked by a sword that was held by someone who was all too familiar.

"Hitsugaya-kun" she managed to say. She looked to her right and saw Rangiku fighting off the other creatures.

"So you can see me huh?" the boy said. It was the only thing he said during the whole time. Yuki saw everything. She saw a black hole in the sky where more of those things came out from. She couldn't take it. She was scared but also felt suffocated. She felt something pressing up against her, making it hard for her to breathe and stand. She then became frantic. She was shaking. Matsumoto went up to protect her only making her more nervous.

"Stay back!" Yuki screamed. She tried to run but a hollow blocked her way.

"Now, now little girl. Please, don't ruin our meal." The thing said in a voice so vile that almost made her puke. It was the last straw. Something in her snapped. A large amount of reiatsu came flowing out of Yuki. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stared in amazement, shock and nervousness. They didn't know what was happening.

The reiatsu was cold. It covered the whole area with a thin layer of ice. When the reiatsu settled down, Yuki stood right beside of Matsumoto where she could see all of the hollows. Matsumoto took a good look at her and saw she was different. Her eyes were blank and were blue than the normal pink. She wasn't the Yuki she knew and then something hit her. 'How did she come up to me so quickly when she was far away from her?' Before she thought of an answer, Yuki said something that shocked them all.

"Bakudo #9: Horin!" she shouted. Immediately orange ropes formed from her hand and maneuvered them in order to capture all the remaining hollows. She threw them to the air and shouted another spell.

"Hado #63: Soren Sokatsui!" A blue burst of energy went racing toward the hollows and disintegrated all of them. When Yuki saw that everything was done, she fainted. Hitsugaya was to the one that came to catch her and carry her to the only person he knew would know about this. Urahara Kisuke.


	6. Chapter 5

_Like I said, I was going to bring someone along with me. Everyone, say hi to Ecka!_

_Ecka: Hello people! I am here to pollute your mind with Bleach! BLEACH!_

_She's crazy, I know._

_Ecka: Wahahaha! Here comes the chapter!!!_

_Did you take your medicine?_

_Ecka: Uhhh… (makes a run for it)_

_*sigh* I need to catch her, again. Anyway, here's the chapter, but before that, the disclaimer needs to be read._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! LET ALL HELL UNLEASH IF IT WAS MINE!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5**

The two shinigamis dashed towards the shop only to find Urahara standing there, waiting.

"Tessai, take her inside and see if there's any damage." He said calmly.

"Yes sir!" Immediately, Tessai took Yuki from Hitsugaya's arms and took her inside. Hitsugaya was worried about her. She was indeed complicated.

"I assume you demand an explanation. Isn't that right, Captain Hitsugaya?" the shopkeeper said. He walked towards the door and gestured for them to follow. Urahara led them to the room right next from where Yuki was recovering. Silence engulfed them when they sat down with Yoruichi joining them.

"So, who exactly is she?" Matsumoto asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We can't say who she is." Yoruichi said. "She will be the one to reveal it when the time comes."

"So what is she then?" Hitsugaya finally asked.

"You had already guessed it. She was and still is a shinigami." Urahara said. "I will explain it further after we have had some tea." He cheerfully said. She asked Ururu and Jinta to fix up some tea which they immediately gave. They drank in silence. All they could here was a low buzzing sound from the other room.

"She was a student of mine," Urahara finally said. "She was _our_ student, Yoruichi's and mine. We found her as a soul wandering around. She usually passed by the shop ever since we saved her from an attacking hollow." He looked at the people around him and saw that they were all listening. "She possessed a relatively high amount of reiatsu, that's why hollows attacked her. We decided to send her to Soul Society but she herself refused." Urahara closed his eyes as he remembered that night…

* * *

"NO! I don't want to go there! I want to stay with you guys!" the little Yuki shouted. She didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay with them. She kept dodging every time the hat person tried to hit her with that glowing cane of his.

"Little girl, you need to go there in order to stay safe." Urahara explained. "If you don't you'd get attacked again."

"Then teach me how to fight! I'm not leaving unless you teach me how to at least stun one of those things!" She declared. Urahara was shocked by the little girl's words. 'So young yet she has the will to fight…' He thought about the little girl's offer and asked Yoruichi about it.

At first, Yoruichi was calling him stupid for even considering it. Eventually, they agreed to test her. If she failed, she needed to go. If she didn't, she'll stay and learn hand-to-hand combat and basic swordsmanship.

"Okay little girl, let's see what you've got" Urahara teased.

"I have a name y'know and it's Yuki! Don't ever forget that name!"

"Alright Yuki, we'll start off with your tolerance. How long can you last in a battle between life and death?"

"As long as I can…"

* * *

Hitsugaya was in awe. Matsumoto was amazed. A little girl from the streets managed to withstand training from three ex-captains, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai. She not only survived, but excelled. She was a natural, but when she had learned enough, she was sent to Soul Society. What she did there was still a mystery. How she was involved with Aizen was not.

"Eventually she became part of the Gotei 13. She was sent here to be the assigned shinigami for a time. We were able to see her and she shared to us that she knows about Aizen. Ever since she saw his face, she knew he was a bastard." He continued. He sighed and paused for a moment with a sad look on his face.

"We didn't want her to be a part of it, but she insisted. She wanted to help in any way possible so we decided to make her a spy. Eventually, Aizen found out and tried to kill her. Fortunately, we were able to save her. The injuries she acquired were very severe and led o her memory lost. We found a note in her robes." He reached inside his clothes and pulled out an old, blood-soaked note and handed it to Captain Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya read the note. It was a sorry and a thank you and good bye. The note was written in a beautiful script that wasn't like today's Yuki.

_Urahara Kisuke,_

_I know you'll be dumb enough to save me. I'm sorry I failed you. I honestly didn't know how. He said I should meet him and decided I could take him on and finish this once and for all. I'm such an idiot._

_Urahara, I know you didn't want me to become a part but I became an idiot and joined anyway. I'm really sorry. Please, I know you want me to become normal so do whatever you can to give me a normal life._

_I thank you for everything you, Yoruichi and Tessai have taught me. I'm so happy about that. I'm sorry I failed you. Thank you for teaching me. Good bye to all of you, and by the time I lose my memories, it'll be good bye Yuki, the shinigami._

_Your little student,_

_Yuki_

"She knew?" Hitsugaya said in confusion.

"Yeah." Yoruichi briefly said.

"How?"

"We don't exactly know…" she replied. Tessai went through the door and sat down with them.

"She'll be fine, but one of the seals was broken." He reported.

"Seals?" Matsumoto repeated in utter confusion.

"Thank you Tessai. You see, we needed to seal several aspect of Yuki to pass off as a normal teen; her reiatsu, her zanpakuto and her appearance." Urahara said.

"Appearance?" Hitsugaya repeated. "How can her… Wait, meaning she looked different back then?"

"Yup. The seal that just broke was her reiatsu. Meaning, her reiatsu would be flowing out of her uncontrollably. Her zanpakuto's seal is wearing away, but that's natural."

"How do they break?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"Like what happened earlier, she was put in a condition where she felt extreme fear. Her inner instincts came loose, thus breaking the seal." There was a moment of silence. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were still having a hard time grasping that their little friend was one of them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, may I ask you a favor?" Yoruichi asked.

"What is it?" the captain immediately replied.

"Please, look after Yuki. From now on, she'll be very unstable. She'll need someone who can protect her from hollows and understand her problems. We don't want her to feel any pain when she finds out who she is." Her voice had a hint of concern. Even though they weren't related, Yoruichi really loved that girl as a sister. She watched her grow up and develop her skills. Now, she's in pain seeing the girl in this state.

Hitsugaya thought about it for a few moments and agreed. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to keep her safe from any harm. Even though he wanted her to be safe, he was still annoyed by her attitude.

After agreeing, Urahara asked them to leave. On the way back, they still couldn't believe it. To be a shinigami is acceptable, but to be that powerful. They were thinking to themselves, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do now.

"Why?" Matsumoto suddenly asked. Hitsugaya gave her a confused look. "Why did you agree?"

He sighed. "I really don't know."

That was the only time they spoke to each other during the walk back to Orihime's. When they arrived, they were greeted by the whole group with questioning faces.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"A large number of hollows attacked and we exterminated them." Hitsugaya calmly replied. They couldn't tell it to the others because it was still a secret.

"Captain, we know something happened besides that. We all felt it!" Rukia exclaimed. She wanted an answer very badly.

"Kuchiki, watch your tone. What I'm saying is the truth and only the truth."

"But-"

"Orihime, it's true. Please believe us." Matsumoto tried to convince the doubting girl. Everyone doubted; it was shown on their faces. Ichigo was pissed because they didn't want to tell him. Rukia had her head down. Orihime had a worried look. Ishida looked into the distance with a frown on his face; and Chad was quiet, as usual.

"Please, everyone, nothing happened." Matsumoto tried one last time.

"Drop it Matsumoto. I'll tell them."

Matsuomoto became confused. How can her captain do that? "But, capta-"

"When Yuki ran off, we followed her and eventually, we ended up at a park. There we were attacked by hollows. Yuki was caught by a hollow which tried to eat her but Matsumoto was able to save her. Even though she was saved, she suffered from serious injuries and we decided to bring her to her sister. Any questions?"

No one dared to reply. It was partly true, y'know. 'That'll keep them quiet.' He said to himself. "I take it that you understand, no? Her memories have been erased so there is no need to tell her about the incident." Hitsugaya said. All of them nodded in agreement and one by one, left Orihime's house.

Everything went on as usual, speaking nothing about what had happened. This continued throughout the week with Yuki's absence. Everyone felt a bit lonely without her. Saturday morning, Hitsugaya received a call from Urahara, saying that Yuki was all patched up and that he would need to pass by her apartment. He was relieved that she was fine but at the same time he was worried with what might happen to Yuki the following days.

* * *

"Waaa~" Yuki yawned as she woke up. She was clueless about what happened. She believed that she just fainted because of the medicine that she took the night before the incident. Her sister explained to her that the drug's effect was long-lasting and that taking anymore would cause to over dose.

She sat up right on her bed, trying to remember what she had to do. It was pretty obvious that she skipped a few days of school. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had just barely finished combing hair when the door bell rang. She didn't bother tying her braids, leaving her hair free. When she opened the door, she immediately wanted to slam it close.

Hitsugaya was standing there, looking at the girl in front of him. She looked so familiar but also so different. He noticed her hair and chuckled to himself. The girl in front of him was frowning. 'I wonder why…' he asked himself sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Yuki said rather coldly.

"I'm just here to check up on you, that's all." Hitsugaya simply said. She was trying to glare him to death but of course, that wouldn't happen.

Noticing that her wish wouldn't come true, she let out a long sigh. "I'm fine, thank you. If that's all, you can leave."

"Ask your sister if she wants me to leave your side." He muttered. He was partly irritated that he would have to see her every single day and keep her in a stable condition.

"What do you mean? Onee-chan wouldn't possibly want that!" She was confused. She knew her sister wouldn't put her in this kind of situation. As if on cue, the phone rang. Yuki picked it up, leaving Hitsugaya outside. Mrs. Kinomoto happened to pass by and noticed the new person.

"Hello young man, are you moving into one of the apartments?" the old lady sweetly asked.

Trying not to disrespect the woman, he simply replied a polite no and looked up into the sky.

"Oh, I see… So you came to visit someone? Since you're in front of Yuki's door, you must be visiting her, no?"

"Umm… Sort of." he said. The woman was getting kinda annoying with her question.

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"N-"

"No, but I do know him." Yuki interrupted. She was really mad at Hitsugaya. The call came from her sister, saying that Hitsugaya needs to be by her side all the time. "Mrs. Kinomoto, I would like to borrow him for a while, is that all right? But if you two want to get to know each other, it's fine." she said sweetly to the old woman. Hitsugaya saw how she talked to the woman and saw that there had been a considerable amount of change in her. The way she talked and the way she moved were a bit more refined. Her eyes were softer, kinder, loving.

"Oh no, it's fine by me." the lady replied quickly. "Please, take your time. I feel like I'll see him around here more often." she said with a grin. "If you need me, I'll be inside my apartment." With that, the old lady entered the door right next to Yuki's.

Hitsugaya watched the lady disappear from his view before he looked at Yuki. When he did, she looked clearly pissed. "Inside, now!" she ordered. Hitsugaya simply obeyed and sat on one of the couches.

"What did you do?" she snapped.

"I did nothing," he simply said, making her madder.

"Don't act innocent with m-" the phone rang again. She answered it and this time her mood lightened up. It was her boyfriend, Akira. She was happier when she faced Hitsugaya, seeming to forget their argument.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, Akira's going to visit me tonight. We'll have dinner outside. You can come if you want to fulfill your promise to my sister, but please don't make it obvious that you're following me." she cheerfully said. Yep, she was happy. 'She not mad anymore?' Hitsugaya asked himself.

"I'm irritated yes, but mad, no." she replied, as if reading his mind.

"Then the feeling is mutual." he said while reaching out for her hand. She reached for his and shook hands in agreement. They were friends that were put in an awkward situation.

* * *

They were walking on the streets, shopping bags in hand. Yuki had just finished shopping for some things she needed at home. Since she had Hitsugaya, at least she should make him useful. It was already late afternoon, a few hours before Akira picked up Yuki. They were quietly walking back when Yuki decided to share a few things.

"I suppose that you don't have a girlfriend, am I right?" she asked out of the blue. The question caught Hitsugaya totally off guard.

"Umm… No, but there is someone who I really care for." he said. Of course it was Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend.

"What's her name?"

"Hinamori… Why do you ask?"

She laughed before answering his question. "Because if you did have a girlfriend, you'd know exactly what I'm feeling right now. But since you just really care for someone, it kinda seems just like a burden. Y'know, looking after her all the time, trying to keep her away from harm; no offense though."

"Sometimes it gets hard but you'd learn to live with it." he said coolly. He was still puzzled by why she thought of the topic. He decided to let her lead the conversation.

"I guess so… Hey Hitsugaya, do you wanna know how me and Akira met?" she offered. She thought twice about what she said and laughed again. "Haha… I guess you wouldn't want to hear about it."

Hitsugaya's curiosity got the better of him. He did want to know how Yuki could have captured a guy's heart and how the guy managed to survive Yuki's behavior. "No, I don't mind. Just tell me what you want to tell me."

Yuki smiled a gentle smile. Hitsugaya saw it and felt a small blush creeping into his cheeks. Inside his mind his ice dragon was starting to get on his nerves.

'_Ho ho! Master! Another blush!' the dragon laughed at his master._

'Shut up you big chunk of ice!' he snapped.

'_You're making yourself appear guilty y'know' the dragon said matter-of-factly._

'Shut up!'

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun! Earth to Hitsugaya!" Yuki called, her face near his face. Hitsugaya was a bit startled and backed away a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, how did you and your boyfriend meet?" he said, trying to change the subject, which worked.

Yuki started telling her tale. She had just moved into her new room in her new dorm 3 years ago. She was having a hard time talking with others so she usually sat in one corner. Back then, she was a real loner.

One night, she cried by herself under one of the trees near the dorm. She wished that she could've just stayed in Karakura. Suddenly, she heard some leaves rustle behind her. She immediately backed away and saw that it was one of her dorm mates, Akira. He was pretty popular, smart and good looking. He had gray eyes and spiky dark-brown hair. Not spiky, spiky, but more of an Ichigo with less spikes. Obviously, he was taller than her.

Anyway, Akira saw her by herself and asked her what was wrong. Yuki tried to deny everything but the tears rolling down her face told him another story. She couldn't hold it in that time, so she told him she was lonely. After that, Akira made sure that she wouldn't ever be alone. They started doing things together and eventually fell in love.

By the time Yuki finished her story they were already home. Yuki told Hitsugaya where the things they bought should be placed and asked him to put them there while she got dressed. While he was sorting things out, he heard his dragon talking again.

'_Don't worry master, everything's gonna be alright,' he said in a consoling tone._

'What the hell are you talking about this time?' he shouted at the dragon.

'_Don't try to act cold. You were hurt when she said 'eventually fell in love', no?'_

'No, I didn't.'

'_Don't worry. It's going to be temporary. Soon, she'll be a shinigami and she would have to leave him and the world of the living.'_

'Hyorinmaru! Can you please stop it! I don't like her!' At that exact moment, Yuki came out of her room. She was wearing her hair in only one pair of braids instead of the normal 3. She was wearing a short-sleeved, beige cotton sweater that reached mid thigh, a pair of dark blue jeans and cream colored flats. Inside his mind, Hitsugaya heard his zanpakuto give out a low whistle.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked. She noticed that he was in another world and snapped him out of his trance. "Well?"

'_Tell her she looks wonderful,'_

"Wow, look at you. You can actually pass as a teenage girl." Hitsugaya said. He heard her laugh while someone inside him was starting to complain.

"Yeah, I look kinda girly, huh? Do you think I should change?"

Both Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru said no. "You're not yet done putting those away?" she said, pointing at the bags left on the table.

"Ahh… Sorry about that." He said apologetically while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here, let me help you." The both of them were putting away the remaining things when the door bell rang.

Yuki let out a small and short squeal. "That must be Akira!" she was about to open the door but when she passed through the mirror, something caught her eye. She was sure she saw something strange and rushed towards the bathroom. "Hitsugaya, can you please answer the door. I'll be out in a few seconds."

Hitsguaya, not knowing what she saw, decided to follow her instructions. He opened the door and saw a guy. It really was Akira. Yuki wasn't exaggerating. He really was good looking. Akira was holding flowers and was wearing a smile which immediately disappeared when he saw Hitsugaya.

"Who're you?" he said. Hitsugaya was sure that he was in a bad mood. His words were laced with a certain sourness that pointed out that he didn't like Hitsugaya.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm one of Yuki's friends. She'll be out any minute." As if on cue, the two men heard a door slam inside.

"Oops.. Sorry 'bout that…" She saw the man at the door and ran immediately up to him. He hugged her. He tried to kiss her but she managed to slip away from his arms.

"Yuki, why don't you let me kiss you?" Akira asked. He tried to act all hurt and sad.

"Because I'm underage dummy." She laughed. The way Yuki talked to Akira reminded Hitsugaya of Yachiru. She almost became child-like when Akira was with her. "I see you've met Hitsugaya-kun."

"Yeah… I was wondering why a guy lives with you…" Akira said. He had a funny feeling about him but he just shrugged it off.

"No, no, no… He doesn't live with me. My sister just asked him to help me out with some things." She explained.

"She's right. Anyway, Yuki, it seems that you guys need some time alone, so I'll be on my way now." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, alright. See ya on Monday, then."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Akira. I hope you have a pleasant evening." He said as he closed the door behind him. The timing couldn't be any better because if it shut any second later, Yuki would have noticed the sad expression on his face.

* * *

'_Master, is anything wrong?'_

'No, nothing's wrong.'

'_But I can feel that there's something troubling you.'_

'If you know already, why do you keep on asking?'

'_Because talking will make you feel better. In this case, it will.'_

'Shut up.'

'_Do you love her?'_

'No.'

'_Do you hate her?'_

'Of course not!'

'_Do you have fun with her?'_

'Most of the time.'

'_Does it hurt when she's happy with him?'_

'Yes. Hyorinmaru, can you please get to the point.'

'_It was the first thing I asked, Master. I want an honest answer, DO YOU LOVE HER?'_

Hitsugaya let out a long sigh of surrender. "Yes, I think I love her." He admitted to himself, as quietly as he can. Right now, he didn't have time for those feelings; he had a job to do. Anyway, he had Hinamori back in Soul Society but he knew she was only a friend.

* * *

Hitsugaya had just left, leaving the two people by themselves. They were in each other arms, clearly showing that they missed each other.

"I missed you Yuki."

"I missed you too."

"Can you please answer a question?"

"Sure."

"Did he just call you by your first name?"

Yuki didn't notice it at first, but today, he called her Yuki. "I… I guess so."

"Shall we go Yuki?"

"As long as you're ready. By the way, where are we going?"

"We're going to a restaurant near the shopping center."

"Haha.. Okay. Let's go." As she took her purse, she grabbed her phone and texted Hitsugaya.

_We're _going_ to a restaurant near the shopping center. If you want to keep watch, go ahead, but I'm telling you, I'm pretty safe with Akira around. _

She immediately got a reply.

_Don't worry, I believe you. There are just some things he can't protect you from. Anyway, I'll be there._

* * *

_Finish!!_

_Ecka! Come back here!_

_Ecka: See ya next time. Hope you liked this one. R&R_


	7. Chapter 6

_Ecka: Hiya everybody! I'll be substituting Rose for a while. You see, she's busy *cough*back room *cough*. So, if you would just review this story, I'll be updating more frequently. :D_

ECKA! Come back here! How dare you tie me up!

_Ecka: Ahh… Umm… Gotta go! Here's the disclaimer!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (I wish I did)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"That was wonderful Akira!" Yuki laughed. She was on cloud nine. The two of them just finished dinner and were on their way back home. It was already late, but Yuki didn't mind. As long as she was with him, she was contented. Akira wasn't really perfect but he made her happy. He wouldn't do anything to make her sad. She loved him for that.

"Hey Yuki, what's with that white-haired kid?" Akira said. For a moment, Yuki thought that he almost sounded mad. She shrugged it off but in her mind, she was worried. Akira never got mad.

"Oh, Hitsugaya? He's just a friend. My sister asked him stay with because I'm still recovering from the overdose. Why? Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just that I didn't want any competition." He simply said. Yuki kinda got worried when he said the word "competition."He noticed her change of expression and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

Yuki let out a small sigh and continued their walk back. 'Something's wrong. When you lie to me like that, something's definitely wrong.' Something made a beeping sound for a few seconds before she realized it was her phone.

_You alright?_

She tried not to, but a small smile forcefully made its way to her lips.

"Who's that?"

"Umm.. It's just Orihime. She's a friend of mine. She told me to come over tomorrow. She needs help with grocery shopping." Her boyfriend bought it.

_Yep! I'm perfectly fine? Where are you? Are you going back to the apartment?_

'Wait, aren't I cheating?' She just laughed at the idea.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something. Oh, were here already? That was quick."

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. See ya around." Yuki tried going up the stairs but was immediately stopped by Akira.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked playfully. Yuki laughed and swatted his hand.

"No. Haha.. Not now." she said. Yuki watched him act sad and laughed again. "Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Yuki watched him walk away and disappear in the streets. She turned around and saw a white-haired boy leaning against her door. "You were watching?" Hitsugaya only replied with a small nod and moved away so she can open the door.

"How long will you stay here?"

"I dunno. Your sister didn't say up to what time I should be with you."

"It's getting late y'know. Maybe you should stay the night." She thought about what she said and immediately felt embarrassed. "Umm.. Never mind." She felt a blush creep up her cheeks but wouldn't accept it.

Hitsugaya saw her blush and felt a blush come up his cheeks as well. "Ah. I won't get raped y'know, unlike you." He saw her glare at him and immediately apologized.

"If you don't want to stay it's okay y'know."

"I know. So, where do I sleep?" he said. Yuki's face lit up.

"You sleep on the couch~!" she said childishly. "Did you eat already?" As if on cue, they heard a low rumbling sound. "Thought so. Come in. I'll just fix something up for you." The two of them entered the apartment and Yuki made something to eat.

"Mm~… What is this?"

"Just a simple corn soup. Sorry I couldn't cook anything heavier." Yuki was slightly embarrassed. How could she treat her friend like that?

"It's great!" he exclaimed. Yuki suddenly looked sad. "What's the matter?" he asked. It was just so unlike her to be sad.

"it's just that, Akira's kinda different. I feel that something's just not right." she confessed. It confused her how she can say things to Hitsugaya. It was like they knew each other for so long already. It was funny how they were fighting this morning and now they're friends.

"Well, people change. Not everyone can stay the same."

"I know, but he's hiding something from me. Ever since I moved, the calls and texts from him didn't have the special thing I felt before."

She was really sad and Hitsugaya couldn't take it. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Yuki was a little surprised but she got the message. He didn't want to talk about it if it was hard for her. "Hm, let's see… Can I just stay here and sleep?"

"Sure. Speaking of sleep, it really late now. You should hit the hay."

"Yeah yeah… Why do you always treat me like a kid?" the question was an attempt to make the conversation longer.

"Because you are." He replied. "Now go to bed, now!" he ordered.

"Whatever, do you want a change of clothes?"

"No… Good night Yuki."

"Good night Toshiro." She laughed before she slipped into her room and closed the door. Hitsugaya was left to reflect on how he should deal with Yuki.

'_Why not tell her you like her?'_

'Shut up. That's not what I meant!'

'_Yes it was. Now, don't you think she also likes you? Letting you stay here and all.'_

'Stop putting images into my mind damn it! Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?! Go to Sode no Shirayuki or somethin'!'

'_You're just jealous because you don't have a girl.'_

'Hyorinmaru, are you going to let me sleep?!'

'_Not a chance..' the ice dragon said with a devilish smile. He wouldn't go down until his master admits it whole heartedly and confesses to her._

_

* * *

  
_

Yuki could hear him shuffling on the couch. She felt better knowing that she could approach him anytime. Maybe this was the reason her sister asked him to stay with her. If that was the case, she would need to thank her. Slowly, she drifted into slumber.

'_Master! Long time no see!' a girl's voice shouted. She hadn't heard it before, but it sounded so familiar._

'Huh? Who are you? Where are you?'she called out.

'_Awww.. Don't play dumb! Oh, wait. Now I remember that you don't remember. Until you recover you won't be able to see or remember me!'_

'What? What do you mean?' In a flash, everything went white. She then saw the familiar girl. She was standing in the middle of the field with her sword raised. She was about to strike but a man slashed her, making her bleed. She could hear her shout curses at the man.

Yuki looked at herself and saw red on her body. She felt nothing at first but then started to curl up in pain. She screamed for help, but no one came. She was scared. She then looked up and saw the man looking at her. She asked him to help her. Instead, he took his sword, raised it and prepared to strike. She closed her eyes, hoping to feel nothing.

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki!"

Hitsugaya had felt something in Yuki's room and immediately went to check it out. He saw her curled up in a small ball, trembling. He heard small sobs coming from her. She shifted her position violently from side to side. Yuki woke up and immediately threw herself into Hitsugaya's arms. She was still crying and was still shaking.

"It's alright Yuki, I'm here." he reassured her. She was little hysterical, that was sure. Yuki snapped back into her senses and realized what she was doing. She immediately stopped shaking and tried to move away from Hitsugaya's arms but to no avail.

"Umm, Hitsugaya, you can let go of me now."

"Ah. Sorry," he mumbled. A little blush started to appear but he was able to make it stop. "Now, would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"It was just a nightmare. A realistic one." Hitsugaya wanted to know more but Yuki didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted to rest so Hitsugaya left her in the room.

Yuki glanced at her clock and saw the time. '2:30 a.m. I really need to get some sleep.' She tried and succeeded. Unlike her other dreams, this time she was in a garden covered with snow. It had a frozen pond and all the plants and trees were either frozen or covered with snow. She wandered around and decided to sit on one of the huge rocks.

"Where am I?"

"_Ah, you're back! But you still don't remember, do you?"_

"Remember what?"

"_Never mind. Just enjoy the surroundings for now…"_

* * *

_The Next day:_

Splattering oil. Bubbling coffee. Burned toast. Hitsugaya woke up and was greeted by Yuki's cooking and a sweet good morning. He sat at the couch, trying to remember why he was here. As soon as he recalled, he went to the kitchen and tried to help Yuki cook.

"A-a-ah! Don't you even dare to touch the food. Have you even seen yourself in the mirror?" she said comically. She was happy as always. 'Maybe it was because she saw Akira?' he shook off the thought and tried to enjoy the time he was able to spend with her.

He made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God. His hair was all messy, shirt even messier, he had morning glory and… dried drool? He quickly washed his face and tried to look for a comb or a brush. "Comb is inside the left drawer!" she shouted. 'She really does read minds.' "No! I don't read minds!" He let out a small chuckle and fixed his hair.

By the time he went to the kitchen, she was done cooking. She had already set the table and was just waiting for him. "Boy, you sure take a long time to get ready, just like a girl." Ignoring the comment, he looked at the food. Man, they never had this at Orihime's. For once, a decent breakfast. "Hope you like bacon." she said with a smile.

"Well, you're happy today. What's up?" he asked. Yes, she was usually happy, but not that happy.

"Nothing really. It just feels great to have another person in the apartment. It kinda gets lonely you know. Day in and day out, nothing happens." Hitsugaya almost choked at the last sentence. She seriously didn't know what was happening. "Y'know, you're happy as well. I've never seen you actually have fun. Mind telling me what's with you?"

"Nothing special, I'm just very thankful that today I can have a decent breakfast." Yuki laughed at the comment. She was comfortable with him now. In just one night, they were able to become great friends. He only wished they could be more. Of course, he had already put that thought in the back of his mind.

"Why? Orihime can't cook?"

"She can, but she has weird taste. Even worse, Matsumoto likes her cooking and encourages her."

"Haha.." she laughed. "I never knew that."

"That's because you're still new. And you had to walk out when you stayed over."

"I guess so." she admitted. "Anyway, what do we have to do today, bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard? Who said I was your bodyguard?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone. Yuki laughed when she succeeded in irritating him.

"It was a joke dummy. Oh yeah, you might want to take a bath." Hitsugaya immediately looked at himself and thought for a moment.

"You're right," he finally said, "I'll go home for a while, but I'll come back. I don't ever want to eat there again." Yuki laughed again. She couldn't help it.

They ate in silence. Hitsugaya was hungry and Yuki was busy sorting out what she had to do today, apparently nothing. After they ate, Hitsugaya asked if could wash the dishes since she already cooked for him. When he finished, he said goodbye to her and left. Yuki watched him leave and leaned on the wall.

"He slept in your apartment?" Mrs. Kinomoto asked. She had a very mischievous smile. It was devilish, really, but Yuki couldn't say that to her dear neighbor.

"Yeah, but he slept on the couch. The COUCH." She said, making sure that the old woman wasn't thinking of anything stupid.

"I get it, but weren't you two arguing yesterday?"

"Yeah, we were, but we patched it all up."

"Oh that's great! When you dump Akira, he'd be perfect for you!" the woman exclaimed. Yuki was shocked at what the woman said. How could she say that to the person she loved?

"Me? Dump Akira? Why would you think of that? I love him very much you know." Yuki snapped. She was confused and mad.

"I know, but Yuki, having a long distance relationship is kinda hard. I also saw how he treated your friend when he answered the door last night and it was not all that nice." This time, Yuki's eyebrows were all scrunched up. Akira wasn't like that but the doubts she's been having only made her more confused.

"I-I know that our relationship is hard, but we try to keep it together." she said slowly. Mrs. Kinomoto noticed her sadness and tried to change the subject.

"Enough of that. We'll just let it be." she said. She was walking back to her apartment when she suddenly remembered something. "I almost forgot, Yuki, can you babysit?"

"Umm.. I can take care of kids, yes. Why?" She was puzzled. Why would she ask that?

"Good. Can you come over to a friend of mine and take care of her daughter while we're away?"

"Ah.. Umm… I-"

"Alrighty then. I'll go with you to the house and I'll leave you there. Be ready at around 5:30 p.m." she said with a smile. She entered her apartment and left Yuki with her mouth wide open with utter surprise.

* * *

"Captain where have you been? We've been worried about you! You were missing the whole day and you didn't bother coming home!" Matsumoto said, only to ruin Hitsugaya's wonderful mood.

"I was at Yuki's. I do have a promise to keep." he said bluntly.

"I know, but to sleep over? Tell me you didn't do anything." she said with seriousness. She tried to hide her giggles but he could see right through it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but nothing happened. Now, would you please leave me alone? I need a bath." Matsumoto let him pass and he took a bath, just like he said he would. "I'll be going back to her place," he said as he walked out of the shower, fully dressed.

"Getting all comfortable with her huh? You like her don't you?"

"Shut up! I'll be out the whole day. Goodbye." he said as he left the place again.

"Hey Orihime, I know you're there. Do you think he likes her?"

Orihime walked from where she was hiding. "Definitely," she said with a smirk. "Did you notice he called her Yuki?" she asked back.

Matsumoto grinned as well. "Of course."

* * *

_**To-Do List**_

_Groceries_

_Homework*_

_Clean the House_

_Unpack the last few boxes_

_Give Mrs. Kinomoto her sewing kit back_

_Walk Mrs. Kinomoto's dog_

_Babysit_

Yuki eyed her list and sighed. She was bored. 'Man, Hitsugaya takes a long time.' she thought. She then realized something: Why did she look for Hitsugaya? She laughed it off and tried to think of anything else to do. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door bell. She immediately jumped up and ran towards the door. She opened it and when she confirmed it was Hitsugaya, she unintentionally hugged him.

"Missed me huh?" he said in an amused tone. Yuki realized the position she was in and immediately let go of him. Her cheeks felt warm and she tried not to look at him.

"I-I… Sorry 'bout that," she said, still not looking.

"It's alright. Anyway, what do we have to do today?" Yuki smiled and told him what they had to do. "Groceries? Didn't you buy some yesterday? And what's with the babysitting?"

"About the groceries, I forgot to buy some ingredients for a cake that I'm making for my birthday. The baby sitting… is… well… because of Mrs. Kinomoto. I need to go at around 5:30."

"It's just 11. You wanna go shopping now and just eat outside?" _'Like a date?' an ice dragon said. _Hitsugaya immediately shut him up.

"Sure, why not?" she said. Her mind was telling her not to go but her heart told her to go as soon as possible.

* * *

"Now Yuki, all you have to do is look after the little girl until her parents arrive. They'll be back around 8:30. Don't worry, Chii-chan is a good girl," the old woman said. She was Chii's grandmother, Mrs. Ayuzawa. She and Mrs. Kinomoto were going somewhere tonight and Chii's parents were coming late.

"Chii-chan? I thought the girl's name was Chika?" she thought about her question and realized the connection. "Ok, I get it. So me and Chii-chan are going to be alone here?" she asked. Mrs. Ayuzawa nodded in agreement and made her way to the door.

"Oh, you need to make her eat dinner. We have some food in the fridge. All you have to do was heat it up. We'll be leaving now. Thanks again for coming over. Bye." Mrs. Ayuzawa said and closed the door on her way out.

Yuki looked at the little girl that was standing next to her. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that just slightly brushed over her shoulders and bangs covering her forehead. She was waving goodbye and stopped after a few seconds. "Ne, Chii-chan, how old are?" Yuki asked sweetly.

"I'm five!" the girl said happily. She looked at the person standing next to Yuki. "Yuki-chan, who's he? Why's he here?" she asked while pointing at the white-haired man. Yuki giggled and Hitsugaya just grunted. Yuki almost forgot about him. He came with her because Yuki asked him to.

"Haha… He's my friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's here because I thought I might need some help," Yuki explained. Chii just tilted her head and smiled at the two of them.

"Hello Shiro-chan!" she squealed. Hitsugaya was surprised to hear his nickname but Yuki just giggled again beside him.

"Sh-Shiro-chan? Now where did that come from Chika?" he said in a not so kind tone. The girl suddenly got scared of him. Yuki hit him on the head and glared. "Sorry," he muttered. Chii immediately smiled again.

"I call you Shiro-chan because your hair's white~!" she said playfully. She grabbed his hand dragged him upstairs to her room. "Come on Shiro-chan! Let's play!" she squealed. Hitsugaya looked at Yuki for help but she was too busy laughing at him. He glared at her but she kept on laughing.

Yuki watched them go upstairs and sighed. 'This was better than I thought.' She laughed again and made sure the doors were locked before going up after them. When she opened Chii's door she almost curled up on the floor. She saw Hitsugaya in a frilly apron and a pink sunhat on his head. She would have dropped to the floor, laughing, but Hitsugaya's frown told her not to. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked instead.

"We're having a tea party!" the little girl announced. "Do you want to join?" she offered. Immediately, a smirk showed on his face, thinking she had to suffer to but it quickly disappeared when Yuki declined.

"Sorry, I can't. I still need to cook your food. I'll come up to call you when I'm done," she said. "Hitsugaya, can you please stay with her until I'm finished? Please and thank you!" she added in a sweet, childish way. Yuki stuck out her tongue at him and closed the door, hearing a disappointed 'awwww' from Chii. It was true she still had to cook the 'not getting to play tea party' part was just a bonus.

* * *

Inside the room, Hitsugaya was having the worst time of his life. He was thinking of ways how to get back at her when he noticed Chii smiling at him. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed of the forever present smile of her.

"Are you Yuki-chan's boyfriend Shiro-chan?" she asked innocently, but still smiling. Hitsugaya was caught off guard. 'What do people teach to kids these days?' he thought. He pulled himself together and said no. Chii looked at him, not convinced.

"Really? You like her then, Shiro-chan?"

'Yes' "No,"

"Awww…" she said, clealy disappointed. They continued playing after Chii said something. Hitsugaya couldn't hear it well but it was along the lines 'look good together.'

Somewhere down stairs, Yuki sneezed.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yuki called them downstairs to eat. When the two went down, Yuki saw the girl riding on Hitsugaya's back. She chuckled and continued to set the plates.

"Yuki-chan! Shiro-chan's my horsie!"

"Haha.. I can see that," she said, clearly amused. "Now Chii, take a seat."

"But I can't sit there, silly Yuki." she said.

"Why not?"

"I'm too small. I have a high chair in the store room. That's what I use to sit when I eat," she explained with her finger pointing at a door.

"Oh, okay. Hitsugaya, can you please get it?"

"Why d-" he paused when he saw Yuki pouting. 'How cute…' He mentally hit himself. 'It's an act. It's an act. It's an act. It's an act,' he chanted in his mind, but alas, the dragon was defeated by a hit from snowflake. "Alright," he muttered. He went and took out the chair. While they were eating, Chii wanted to make things a little interesting.

"Yuki-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" the small girl asked. Yuki almost choked on her food. 'What do people teach kids these days?' Anyways, she answered yes. "Is it Shiro-chan?" she asked innocently. Now, both Hitsugaya and Yuki choked. They drank down lots of water and laughed. At least Yuki did.

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." Hitsugay winced at the word friend. Chii noticed it and confirmed one of her theories. Now, for the other person.

"Then who?"

"Ahm.. You don't know him." Chii pouted. 'This is gonna be hard,' she thought.

"But who? I only see you happy when you're with Shiro-chan," she said. This caught the attention of Hitsugaya and listened.

Yuki was kinda getting nervous. Chii was right. She was having more fun with Hitsugaya than with Akira. "Well, he's my closest friend. That's why I'm always happy with him. And he's fun to irritate too." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her food. Her plate was already empty and so was Chii's. it was already 7:30. "Alright since your finish why don't you get ready to sleep? I'll just clean up here. Hitsugaya will come with you," she said.

"But-but, it's still early," she argued.

"Riiiiight… If you don't go to sleep early, you won't grow tall," Yuki noticed Hitsugaya's little flinch and chuckled. "Anyway, your grandma told me to put you to bed early. She said something about going somewhere tomorrow." Chii's eyes brightened and took hold of Hitsugaya's arm.

"Hey Yuki, don't you think you're supposed to be the one putting her to sleep? I mean, you did cook, but you didn't spend any time with Chii," Hitsugaya said. He received a glare from her and smirked. 'That's not gonna work this time.'

"Yeah, yeah. Yuki-chan wasn't able to spend time with Chii. Yuki should be with me this time." Yuki saw that she was defeated and gave in. She swore silently and slapped Hitsugaya on the arm before going up.

Yuki helped Chii get into her pajamas and brush her teeth. She then told her a bed time story before the little girl was sound asleep. She watched the little girl sleep and listened to her rhythmic breathing. Slowly, she dozed off as well.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Hitsugaya looked at the clock. It was 8:15 and Yuki wasn't even down yet. He was growing impatient.

'_Miss her already?'_

'No!'

'_Then why are you so frustrated?'_

'It's because it doesn't take that long to put an exhausted 5 year old to sleep!'

'_Then why don't you check?'_ Hitsugaya thought about it for a moment and decided to check. He went up the stairs quietly and opened the door to the little girl's room. He saw Chii sleeping soundly and Yuki sitting on a chair, all curled up, sleeping as well. He looked around and decided to let Yuki sleep. He tried to carry her down stairs but he realized that in her current position, it would be hard to move her without waking her up. Instead, he just looked at her. She was wearing a plain white button up blouse with the long sleeves rolled up to above her elbow. She was also wearing a pair flared jeans and sneakers. He reached out and touched her hair. The small movements made her shift and flutter her eyes open.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing?" she asked through her blurry eyes.

"I was just fixing your hair," he quickly explained. 'Damn it! What was I doing?'

"Oh, okay. Mmm… I fell asleep? What time is it?"

"It's almost 8:30, and yeah, you fell asleep."

"Hmm… Is everything downstairs clean?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I think Chii's already in a deep sleep so we should better go down now." The two of them went down and positioned themselves on the couches. They were quiet. Hitsugaya was typing a report, something he rarely does now, and Yuki was spacing out. Hitsugaya noticed his friend's silence and decided to pry.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. Yuki immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at her friend with confused eyes. Hitsugaya instantly became worried. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him, but the way she said it only made him worry even more.

"Come on, tell me," Hitsugaya moved closer to her. He saw her eyes becoming moist, as if ready to cry.

"It's just that… I'm really confused. Just like Chii said, why am I happier when I'm with you than with Akira?" she finally said. "Even worse, my dreams are not only realistic, but are also becoming painful." Hitsugaya was at a loss for words. "I-it's going to be alright, right?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Right." The door bell rang and he answered it. It was Mrs. Ayuzawa.

"Hey kids, is she asleep? It seems like I got here before her parents did."

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Thanks for babysitting. Here's your pay," the old woman said as she took out some money.

"Oh, there's no need to pay us. You're a friend of Mrs. Kinomoto so it should be free," Yuki explained.

"Nonsense! Here's yours and here is for your friend."

"Umm.. Thank you," Hitsugaya said.

"No, thank you for taking good care of my little grandchild. I hope she didn't do anything."

"Nah, she was a good girl. Anyway, we should get going, right Hitsugaya?"

"Oh, right. Thank you very much for your help." Mrs. Ayuzawa walked them to the door and watched them off.

On the way home they were still quiet. None of them dared to speak. Yuki broke the silence when she said he should go home.

"I'll go home when I'm sure you get home safely."

"You don't have to follow me just to know that!" she snapped. She was annoyed. For some reason, she was mad at herself and mat at Hitsugaya and mad at everything that happened. "I can take care of my own you know!"

"I know that," he said. He was puzzled why she was acting like that. She was doing well earlier. "What's wrong? Why are you suddenly mad at me?"

"I'm not mad! I am but- It's just- I don't know anymore. Maybe you should tell Yoruichi that I'll be safe without you around," she said with sadness and confusion evident in her voice. "I need to sort things out." Hitsugaya respected her decision and made his way home. When Yuki was sure he was gone, he walked back home, trying to figure out what he was to her.

When he saw that Yuki was already walking home, he swallowed a Soul Candy and ordered the soul to go straight home. He then followed Yuki as quietly as possible. He was baffled about Yuki's sudden change of behavior. It was like she was a different person. 'I'll just watch her go home. After that, I'll be on my way back home.'

* * *

"Yeah, I know. But please…. Okay, I'll try. Bye." Yuki put down the phone, disappointed that her sister wouldn't grant her request. Yuki didn't want to develop any feeling for Hitsugaya. She knew she loved Akira, but, LOVED was in the past tense.

She went to bed, exhausted. She waited for another one of her nightmares to hit her, but she was greeted by the cold garden she saw last night.

* * *

"What do you think, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked. Her "sister" just called about not wanting to have the captain follow her anymore.

"She's just confused because of the nightmares. Around this time, she'd be recalling the fight against Aizen and some other physically painful memories."

"I guess so… Would her boyfriend be any problem?" she asked.

"Yes. He is a bad man after all. He'll just give her pain when she finds out what he's doing behind her back."

"Poor girl… Don't you think we should help her?"

"No, Captain Hitsugaya will be able to handle it. Y'know, he's quite protective of her,"

"I know," Yoruichi said with a smirk. "Now, don't go off playing god and mess around with their feelings."

"I'm not playing god. I just want to see if it's possible," the shop keeper explained, forming a grin of his own.

"Don't worry. I'll help," said the dark colored woman.

* * *

_That's about it!_

_Ecka: Yep!_

_Sorry if it kinda drabbles on and on.. I just don't know where to stop the chapter._

_Ecka: Yep!_

_I'm trying to fast forward it so I can do the sequel. Yes, it has a continuation. I'll be making another story about the two of them. It's about what happens to them when Yuki's memories come back. Oops, I'm not gonna say anything more about that story._

_Ecka: Yep!_

_See ya next chapter!_

_Ecka: Yep!_

_CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING 'YEP' ALREADY! by the way review please!_

*underlined lines were supposed to be strike through


	8. Chapter 7

_Awaa~ I'm getting bored with this story!_

_Ecka: Then why not write a new one?_

_I'm too lazy to make one._

_Ecka: How 'bout just finish it already?_

_I don't wanna! It's too short to end!_

_Ecka: Ever heard of sequels?_

_Hm… Good idea…_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Monday morning, Matsumoto was up and was facing her captain. Apparently, the two shorties didn't have a good time together last night. Now, her captain wants her to be the one to be Yuki's body guard.

"What did you do to her?" the blonde asked him in a piercing tone.

"Absolutely nothing! I'm telling you, she has serious mood swings," the white haired captain snapped back. He was equally confused as his lieutenant.

"What are you guys arguing about?" asked a still sleepy in the morning. To think, the two of them were already making a lot of noise as early as six.

"It's nothing Orihime. We'll just take this outside so we won't disturb you," Matsumoto assured. Orihime nodded and went back to her room. "Fine, I'll go watch her. While I'm at it, I'll try to pry her open."

* * *

Yuki was all dressed up and was ready to go, but her clock showed six-thirty in the morning. She had little sleep last night and now, she feels… not happy. She was not not hoppy as in sad, but not happy as in she had no energy to laugh or smile. It was like she was empty inside. She was sitting on the couch, trying to compose herself, when the door bell rang. "Hitsugaya…" she muttered. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw Matsumoto standing in front of her, with a displeased look.

"Spill it girl. What happened last night?" she demanded. Yuki managed to keep her cool and put on her poker face, something she had never done before.

"Nothing," Yuki said with unbelievable coldness. Matsumoto sighed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto put on a face that would make anyone tell her what they were hiding. Surprisingly, Yuki didn't budge. 'Wow, Captain was right when he said major mood swings.'

"Yes, I'm sure."

Matsumoto let out a sigh and released her shoulders. "Well, if you're all set, we should really get going now." Yuki just nodded, grabbed her things and locked the door after her, all the while keeping her straight face. 'It's like she's Captain Kuchiki or something.' She shook her head and made their way towards school.

* * *

It was a long, long, long, very looooooong walk. It was the quietest walk Matsumoto had. She actually tried making Yuki tell her what happened but something scared the friggin' hell out of her when she did. It went on like that until lunch. Yuki decided to go down and spend her lunch under one of the trees, leaving the rest of the group on the rooftop.

"Is something wrong with Yuki? She seems not quite herself today," Ichigo asked.

"You noticed too, huh? She's been quiet all day. She didn't even hurt or yell at you like usual," Chad commented.

"Well, you can't call it unusual since we still don't know her… I don't know. Maybe we just don't know her that well," Ishida said.

"She is so not herself today," Orihime finally said. It troubled her when her friends were troubled.

"Tell me about it," Matsumoto said, finally deciding to tell them about her earlier experience.

"Why? Did anything happen Lieutenant?" Rukia questioned.

"Well, this morning I decided to pick her up and walk with her to school. I thought it might be fun since she and the captain were getting along." Matsumoto stole a glance from her captain; he was glaring at her, how unsurprising. "Anyway, when I picked her up, she was like a block of ice. She was like a different person. Hell, she was scary. She kept a straight face, the kind only Captain Kuchiki and Captain Yamomoto use." Surely, everyone was worried about their friend. For her to act like that, something must be really troubling her. Sighing, Hitsugaya stood up and made his way downstairs. "Ne? Captain, where are you going?"

"You don't need to know!" he shouted. 'Let them think what they want to think, but I'm not going to see her,' he said in his mind. _'Yeah right,' _said a muffled voice at the back of his mind.

* * *

'_Peaceful, isn't it?' said a kind voice inside her head._

Yuki smiled a little. 'Yeah,' she paused for a moment, trying to absorb the light, 'Y'know, you're kinda handy sometimes.' Yuki was sitting under one of the trees inside the campus. She needed some quiet time and being with her friends won't give her that. 'Strange, how can I answer myself?'

'_I told you you're not talking to yourself,' Yuki heard a giggle. 'I'm just a friend of yours that you don't quite recall.'_

'Yeah, yeah. If you're a friend, why are you inside my mind?'

'_Well, it's complicated… You'll find out soon enough. You just need a little push.'_

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'_It's nothing, but it'll be something when the time comes,' the voice said in playful tone._

The voice was somewhat mocking her, but she didn't mind, at least some one was there to hear her out. Even if that someone was invisible if she was real. 'Okay then, so give me a clue.'

'_Huh? A clue for what?' the voice asked._

'A clue on who are you,' she replied. She thought that the voice would get what she meant.

_The voice laughed. 'Alright, I'm a female if you haven't figured that out yet._

Yuki frowned. 'Of course I've figured that out! Can you please give me something unobvious?' she whined.

'_Umm… You usually used back in the days but never showed me off,' she slowly said._

'Now what was that supposed to mean?!' Yuki complained. The clues that she was giving her were so vague.

'_You'll remember me anyway, so don't hurt yourself in thinking.'_

'Are you saying something?' she snapped.

'_Nothing my little one, nothing at all.' Yuki took in a deep breath. This little chat was making her feel better. Now, if she could only figure out what to do… 'Don't even think about it!'_

'You read my mind?!' Yuki mentally screamed. 'How can you do that?!'

'_Maybe because I'm IN your mind, idiot,' the voice said in an annoyed tone. 'Anyway, don't you even dare to go back!'_

'Why? It's getting too complicated here if you haven't noticed,' she pointed out.

'_I know, but it'll all be over soon.'_

Yuki was getting annoyed with the 'soon' stuff. It was so confusing that it made her crazy. 'Can you stop saying that!'

'_Say what?'_

'The soon part! It's getting annoying you know!' she scolded. There was a moment of silence between the two ladies. 'Sorry about that,' she quietly said.

'_No, it's okay. I understand. Anyway, you should get back to reality. There are things that you should notice.' Yuki heard soft fading laughter coming from her head. Yuki kept her eyes closed and decided to stay in her mind for a little while longer._

"Stupid voice,"she accidentally said out loud.

"People will call you crazy if you talk to yourself," a boy said. He was close and was still moving closer. Yuki knew all too well who had that cold, cold voice.

"Shut up will ya, and if you don't have any business with me, I might as well advice you to go away," she said in an emotionless voice while keeping her eyes closed.

"Tch! You are acting strange," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine." Hitsugaya sighed at her answer. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. He took hold of her face with one hand and aligned it with his.

"Yuki, open your eyes," he ordered. Yuki remained still and which made him frustrated. "Yuki, open your eyes now or else I'll open them myself!" This time Yuki followed his instructions and opened them. Hitsugaya was completely unprepared to see what he saw. Yuki's eyes weren't bright pink, they were bright cerulean and the ends of her bangs seemed to change from raven black to swan white.

"What's with that stupid face?" Yuki snapped. As soon as she spoke, her features went back to normal, from cerulean to pink, and white to black, and Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance.

"Idiot! Go to Ichigo and the others and prove to them your alright," he ordered. Yuki got pissed. 'What or who gave him the right to order me around!?' she thought.

"As if I'd have to follow your instructions like some mindless servant!" she retorted. Hitsugaya was taken aback and watched her stomp towards the school.

'_Now you've done it.'_

'Shut up you big talking chunk of ice!'

* * *

'_Anything wrong Yuki?' The voice was back again._

'Don't act like you didn't see it!'

'_I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Now, why are you so infuriated by him?'_

'Since you're in my head, shouldn't you know?!' she asked menacingly.

'_Calm down Yuki. You should really keep your temper in check.' Yuki just growled. 'Well now, there's something you don't hear every day.'_

'What is it now?' she complained.

'_Growling isn't like you. Being quiet and stomping away like that is so unlike you,' the voice paused for a moment, thinking. 'Do you have your period today?' she asked innocently._

Yuki almost tore away her braids. 'How can you even think of that? Of course not!'

'_Menopause?'_

'I'm fifteen turning sixteen for cryin' out loud! How can a teen undergo menopause?!?'

'_I'm just suggesting.'_

'Well, your suggestions are pretty damn off!' she shouted in her mind.

'_Yuki, please calm down. What will your friends think when they see you glaring at everything? At least, put on your poker face.'_

'Fine!' she inhaled deeply and put on a straight face. 'You happy now?'

'_It would be better if you were smiling,' the voice scolded, 'but I guess that will have to do. You should really go back into your classroom before the bell rings. You don't want to be late now would you?'_

'Whatever,' Yuki replied before making her way to the classroom where most of her friends were waiting. All of them looked at her with concerned faces. Orihime got up and quickly went up to her.

"Are you alright Yuki? We noticed you were kinda glum today so…"

"I'm fine Orihime," Yuki made an effort to show her a warm smile which paid off.

Orihime and the others saw her little grin and felt relieved that she was at least smiling and talking. "Well, if you say so. Anyway, you should get ready, the next class is about to start." Yuki nodded and went to her chair which was by the window, right next to Rukia.

'_That was good. Now keep it up so no one would get suspicious,' the voice advised. Yuki smirked inwardly, _'Thanks for the tip, but you don't have to order me around.'

At the back of the room, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya watched. "Is she that convincing?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, but she told them what they wanted to hear so they believed her."

"So you think she's able to talk to her zanpakuto now?"

"Yeah. When I came down to see her, I felt a strange reiatsu and put up a barrier around her so that Ichigo and the others won't notice," he said. "I also caught a glimpse of her true form."

"Waa~! You got to see her real appearance? That is so unfair!" the blonde complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up Matsumoto. Don't let anything slip."

"But what did she look like? Come on! Tell me!"

Hitsugaya groaned, "I already told you to keep quiet, right?"

"Sorry, I won't say a single thing!"

* * *

"Yeah… Sure… But-… Okay… I know… I understand… Don't worry, I'm fine… It's nothing… Oh, okay. Bye. Love you."

Yuki sighed as she put down the phone. It was Akira. He said he won't be able to come on Friday. Of all days, why Friday? It was the day of her birthday. He was staying in Karakura since Saturday and was supposed to leave next week. Unfortunately, he needed to go back on Friday because of an emergency, leaving her alone to spend the day alone.

"Oh little voice inside my head, what would you like for dinner?" she asked comically.

'_You know I don't eat, but I think some vegetables would do you some good.'_

"I think so too… I'll just make some buttered vegetables," Yuki thought out loud. She went to the fridge and grabbed her ingredients. She noticed that she didn't have enough butter so she went to Mrs. Kinomoto's house and asked for some.

"Yuki, why don't you just eat here for tonight? I've got so much food that I think it will all spoil!" the woman said. Yuki reluctantly agreed and ate there. She ate as fast as she could because she forgot about the vegetables she left outside. She went back into her own apartment, cleaned things up and went to bed.

Life was boring when she was alone.

* * *

"_Papa, look! I made her come out! I told you she was real!" the girl said._

_Wait, haven't I seen this thing before?_

"_It looks like I'm wrong. Hey, look, she made it come out," the man said. Another man came._

_Here comes the drunkard._

"_I guess you're right," the other man said as he tipped his hat. "She knows basic swordsmanship, kido and hand-to-hand combat. She also knows how to call her out. Why not send her to the Academy?"_

_Academy, Kido, Swordsmanship. What does that suppose to mean?_

"_Hey! Be careful with that! You don't know how that works!" shouted the first man._

"_YOU don't, but I DO," said the little girl with a smirk on her face._

"_Let her handle it. It's hers after all," advised the second man._

"_Well, I guess you're right."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oi, Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia tried to shake him into consciousness. "Ichigo! Did you feel that reiatsu?"

"Yeah. It's been going on for quite some time now. I wonder what it is," Ichigo paused for a second to rub his eyes, "Do you think it's dangerous?"

Rukia concentrated on the reiatsu before finally answering. "Not really… it's kinda fluctuating, but it's not from a hollow or an arrancar."

"I'll go check it out."

"Wait.. Someone's already going there."

"Who? Rangiku-san? Toshiro? Ishida?"

"It's Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya," she bluntly said.

"Wait, Rangiku AND Toshiro? But why would both of them check it out?"

"Dunno.. Wanna go check it out or let them handle it?" she asked. At the same time, the reiatsu vanished. "Hm.. It's gone. They must've taken care of it already."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo paused for a moment and stared at the ceiling. "This is kinda getting weird."

"Weird? How can this be weird?"

"Well, the reiatsu's been here for a long time and Toshiro and Rangiku haven't done anything until now. The reiatsu also appeared when they arrived." Rukia thought it over and found it intriguing but shrugged it off.

"Just forget about it Ichigo. We'll ask them tomorrow," Rukia said, signaling the end of the discussion.

* * *

_Well that's done!_

_Ecka: See ya guys next time!_

_*whisper* *giggle* *whisper*_

_Ecka: Post it when this thing's finish, kay?_

_Mkay! :3…. OMG!!!_

_Ecka: What?_

_I just saw Bleach's new episode! My eyes! I'm gonna turn sick!!!!!_

_Ecka: Why? What happened?_

_It was sooooo yaoi! There was a part when Muramasa and Ichigo were holding hands! AHHHH!_

_Ecka: OMG! No! I can't here anymore!!!! _

_*Both of them puke* Anyway… *shrug* That's all for this week!_


	9. Chapter 8

_It's drawing to an end!_

_Ecka: Aww… don't be that negative!_

_*cries* Anyway, have you tasted sugarcane? Y'know, the plant where sugar comes from._

_Ecka: Wait, you eat that?_

_Yep! Well, you just suck out the juice then you spit out the fiber thingy._

_Ecka: ewww… what does that taste like?_

_It's sweet!_

_Ecka: . O…kay… Here's the next chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__blah blah… I DON'T OWN BLEACH blah blah all that crap._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8**

"How can she take that?" asked Matsumoto. Apparently, last night, Yuki's reiatsu was unusually strong. According to Urahara, she's still supposed to be weak around this time, IF nothing bothered her. So, back to last night, when they saw her, she was all curled up into a ball while shivering and sweating like mad. Instead of waking her up, they just decided to put a barrier to hide her reiatsu.

"Well, she is a strong girl," Hitsugaya started, his lieutenant quirked an eyebrow. "According to her teachers," he added. Right now, they were walking towards Yuki's place. They decided to both look after her. They soon arrived at her doorstep and started knocking.

"Who is it?" they heard a girl ask. They weren't sure if it was Yuki since the voice was a bit shaky.

"It's us, Rangiku and Hitsugaya," answered Matsumoto.

"Oh, come in! The door's unlocked!" she answered back.

"Hey Yuki, you ready to go now?" the blonde asked as she caught sight of Yuki's black hair.

"Ah, yeah. Just a sec. let me get my bag," she said while forcing a smile. Hitsugaya noticed the dark bags forming around her eyes and how restless she's becoming. 'Must be side effects,' he reasoned out. "Shall we go?" he heard her ask as she walked out of her room.

"Hey Shihoin, are you feeling alright?" he asked her. Yuki just replied with a simple nod and gestured for them to leave. "Come on Matsumoto, we don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Oh... Okay. Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Like the day before, Yuki still remained quiet the whole walk. Hitsugaya noticed her facial expression. It was blank. It was like she was in another world. She was deep in her world when Matsumoto and Hitsugaya heard a word escape from her lips.

"Shiro-chan," she accidentally said in a lifeless voice. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched when he heard his ever hated nickname.

"Ne, Yuki, are you talking to yourself?" Matsumoto asked.

Yuki shook her head and returned to reality. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something," she coolly said. She smiled a happy smile which creeped out Matsumoto and made her turn the other way. 'That girl keeps getting stranger and stranger,' she said in her mind.

* * *

"Oi, Yuki! How ya been?" asked Ichigo who was lively as ever. Yuki just punched him in the gut and made her way to her desk, grinning.

"Oh, I've been fine Ichigo," she said sweetly, "But it looks like you're not."

"Yeah…. She's…. fine…" he said in between gasps of air.

"So, what's up?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing much really."

"Oh? Really? How's your boyfriend?" Yuki flinched with that one.

"We're just fine. Actually, we had dinner last Saturday. He's supposed to stay here until next Monday but he has to leave on Friday."

"Ei? But isn't your birthday ON Friday?" Rukia asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"So you'd be alone on your birthday?" asked Matsumoto. The three girls were starting to crowd over Yuki.

"Umm.. Kinda.." Yuki squeaked. She didn't like being suffocated by people.

"Oi! Stop piling over her!" Ichigo shouted. "She did just get attacked last week, right?" Everyone glared at Ichigo. "What?" Rukia immediately punched him in the gut.

Yuki quirked an eyebrow, "Attacked?" she said in an amused voice.

"It's nothing. It was just another Yuki that he knows," Matsumoto quickly explained. "So what are you planning on your birthday?"

"Well… I was supposed to go out with Akira, but now, I don't know," she said in an unsure voice.

Orihime clapped her hands together, "I know! Let's have a cook out!" Everyone's face paled except for Matsumoto's.

"That's a great idea!" Matsumoto cheered.

"Umm… I don't think so. They say that the weather's gonna be bad on Friday," Ishida said. 'Thank you Ishida!' everyone cheered inside their minds.

"Awww…"Matsumoto and Inoue exclaimed.

"Guys you don't have to do anything for me. I'm fine," she said in a weak voice. People raised their eyebrows. Who would believe her if she had eye bags and a not-really-that-loud voice?

"Riiiiight…" Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone was about to scold her, but the bell rang.

* * *

'_Told ya everything's gonna be alright,' said a voice inside Yuki's head._

'Hmpf! You didn't say anything like that! You said it'll get worse!'

'_I'm innocent until proven guilty!'_

'You're already acting guilty!'

'_No I'm not!'_

Yuki was now sitting with her friends during breaks but that didn't stop her from talking to herself. She was in a middle of a debate with the voice when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet," Hitsugaya said. Yuki just glanced to the side and faced the town again. The school provided a nice view of the town when up on the roof.

"Well, you're quite concerned," she said back.

"I still need to do what your sister told me to do you know."

"Right, right," she said in a mocking tone. "So, how long do you plan to keep this up?"

"As long as your sister wants me to," he answered calmly. Yuki frowned but quickly wiped it away when the voice in her head told her to do so.

"Hey, Hitsugaya…" she said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya looked at her and saw peace in her, somewhat. She was calmer than before and was a bit more reserved. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Yuki gave him one of her small sweet smiles. Oh, how much he wanted to see that again.

* * *

School was nice today. Nothing bad happened and no one bothered Yuki the whole day. She's shopping, again. She always seems to run out of stuff in the fridge. Today, she bought some butter and vegetables. Today, she was also followed by her ever present bodyguard.

"Shihoin, why do you always run out of stuff?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Yuki paused for a while, thinking. She tapped her chin a few times before answering. "I really don't know," she said in an amused voice. Hitsugaya just groaned.

'_Be happy kid, at least she's not mad.'_

'Yeah, yeah. Anyway, can you please try to stay out of my business, Hyorinmaru.'

"Hey Hitsugaya, I can trust you, right?" she asked out of the blue. Hitsugaya was at a loss when he heard that question.

"Um, I guess so. Why?" he said in a dull voice, trying to hide any emotion that might slip into his words.

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams, and, well, they don't make any sense," she said slowly.

'_Must be her memories,'_ 'Don't you think I've figured that out?' Hitsugaya scolded. "What kind of dreams were they?" he asked, focusing on Yuki.

Yuki closed her eyes and tried to recall some of her dreams. "Hmm… They don't seem to appear in any order, but almost all of them are about a little white-haired kid," she explained.

"Almost?" he said in a confused tone. Urahara mentioned that she would only have dreams about her memories.

"Some of them were about this huge snow-covered garden. When I say huge, I mean you can't see the end of it."

"I see." Hitsugaya stopped when he saw her apartment. "I guess this is where I leave you."

"I guess. Thanks for carrying the bags."

"You're welcome. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!" she said as she waved good bye. Hitsugaya waved back and went back to Orihime's.

* * *

'_I see that you've managed to get back on good terms with the boy,' the voice said._

'Yeah, but it's so hard to not tell him too much.'

'_Tell him about what?'_

'About you, the dreams and how I'm feeling.'

'_Feeling?' the voice repeated in an intrigued tone._

'umm… Yeah… You see, I don't know what to do with him and Akira, ' she said in an uncertain voice, in her head, that is.

_The voice laughed inside her mind. 'I see,' she chuckled again, 'You have a guy problem!' she said in a so amused voice. 'You don't know who to pick!'_

Yuki frowned. 'Pick? Why should I pick? I already have Akira if you don't remember.'

'_Oh, I remember, but I'm not too sure about him.'_

'Mind your own business will ya!'

'_Haha… Young love, but I won't be able to say that Hitsugaya's THAT young or even YOU.'_

'What the heck are you blabbering about?'

'_Nothing,' she said sweetly. 'Anyway, how's dinner?'_

Yuki sighed. 'It was poisoned and now I'm in a state of coma, trying to fight for my life,' she thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

'_You can't die! You already did!'_

'Haha… Ever heard of sarcasm?'

'_Yes, but did you know that I'm good at being sarcastic when people are sarcasming* me? '_

Yuki got the message and tried to get some sleep already. It was already 10:30, but she wasn't sleepy. She was very uncomfortable, as if someone was watching her. Obviously, someone was, and obviously, it was Hitsugaya.

'Why can't that girl go to sleep already?' he said, frustrated.

'_Why? You can't wait to…'_

'Hyorinmaru! Don't you even dare out anything in my mind!'

'… _to go home already? Sheesh, you over react so much!' the dragon said with a smirk evident on his face._

Hitsugaya was about to try and beat the crap out of his sword but he noticed Yuki's reiatsu. 'It's starting.'

'_Then put the barrier up already!'_

'What do you think I'm doing?'

* * *

"Ne Kisuke, when do you think she'll come back?"

"Not really sure. Why? Is there anything wrong Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked.

"No, but is she supposed to be this strong already?"

"Wha-" Urahara was cut off by a strong reiatsu. It was definitely Yuki's. But how? Hitsugaya should be… Suddenly, it dawned him. "Oh my, my, my. She's stronger than I thought. I never thought that the Captain's barrier won't be able to hold her in."

"Is that a good thing?"

Urahara weighed the pros and cons. "Yes and no," he finally said. "Yes because it means that she would come back sooner. No because it means that something's stressing her, making the seals wear out quicker. Anymore pressure on her and she'll snap out of her current state. Worst case scenario, she snaps at the wrong time."

* * *

_I like that word. SNAP_

_Ecka: Shouldn't you be thinking of a name already?_

_Name? For what?_

_Ecka: You are so forgetful! Remember Yuki's sword? You still haven't made up your mind._

_Oh yeah… I have a name for it already!_

_Ecka: Yeah, but are you sure about the translation?_

_ABSOLUTELY…………………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................………….. NOT_

_Ecka: See?_

_SHUT UP! See ya next week!_

_* haha… made-up word. MS word won't accept it!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Ecka: Hi guys!_

…_hello…_

_Ecka: Hm? Anything wrong?_

…_nothing… just… sad…._

_Ecka: Oh.. I get it! You think this thing's gonna end soon!_

…_why?.... It's not?_

_Ecka: Of course not! Me got big plans!_

…_whatever you say…_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9**

Thursday morning, a nice sunny day. The wonderful morning was greeted by several people with oh so different reactions.

Hitsugaya: "Damn sun!"

Yuki: *sigh* "What a nice day… I hope it would get better."

Matsumoto: Zzzzzzz *_drunk*_

Orihime: "Oh no! Rangiku-san, wake up! We have school!"

Ichigo: "Weird… Goat face didn't attack me yet."

Rukia: "Where'd I put Chappy? Did she fall again?"

Ishida: "I hope Kurosaki doesn't mess this day up."

Chad: *silence*

* * *

Yuki was already outside her home when she saw a familiar face.

"Well aren't you a bit late?" she said with a small smirk.

He gave her a questioning look. "I'll never be late." Yuki sighed.

"Whatever. Now, shall we go?"

"Heh… You're the one who's going to make us late if you don't get a move on," he said bluntly.

At school, everything went on as usual. Usual, meaning Ichigo pissing Yuki off and then Yuki paralyzing Ichigo. Yuki somehow managed to liven up and enjoy being with her friends. During lunch, Matsumoto brought up a topic that perked the other's interest.

"Hey Yuki, what do you want for your birthday?" she said. She usually treated her like a child, much to Yuki's chagrin.

"Oh no, you don't have to get me anything! I'm not a kid anymore you know!"

"But Yuki, you're turning 16!" Orihime pointed out.

"You don't have to rub it in! You're making me feel old!" she exasperatedly said. She rolled her eyes and saw a smirk forming on Hitsugaya's face. "What are you smiling about, shorty?" Hitsugaya frowned and Yuki smiled triumphantly while the Ichigo snickered.

"Anyway Yuki, back to the question. What do you want?" Matsumoto asked persistently. Rukia and the guys watched as Orihime and Matsumoto cornered Yuki.

"Matsu-" Yuki was cut off by a sharp pain. It sliced through her whole body. She suddenly became weak and unstable. Her head hurt and her knees weakened. Her vision became blurry and she couldn't stand upright or even balance. 'Not again,' she thought. Matsumoto quickly caught her falling body and called her captain.

"Captain! She had another one!" Everyone was kinda used to it. Since Tuesday, she started feeling weak and nobody knew why. Ichigo's dad even did a check up on her and the tests came out fine.

"Tch! This is getting troublesome!" he commented. "Here, put her on my back," he said.

"Hey Toshiro, shouldn't we be the ones carrying her. I mean, she might be difficult to carry," Ichigo stated.

"Shut up Kurosaki," he hissed. He looked at Matsumoto and she nodded. "I'll be taking her to the infirmary. Please tell the teachers." With that he dashed towards the infirmary while Matsumoto followed behind him.

The rest of the group was left behind with questions in their heads.

* * *

"I can't believe I fainted, again!" she scolded herself. Yuki was walking back home. She was sent home early on the condition that someone had to walk her back. "What's wrong with me Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I don't really know Shihoin." Yuki frowned at him. "I'm sorry, YUKI."

"Better," They passed by a small restaurant. "Hey Hitsugaya, do you wanna eat first? I kinda ruined lunch when I fainted." Yuki smiled when he nodded and grabbed his hand. She didn't notice it, but Hitsugaya blushed a little.

Yuki was about to enter when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Akira?" She let go of Hitsugaya's hand and followed the man she thought was her boyfriend with Hitsugaya right behind her. He didn't dare speak because of the concerned look in his friend's eyes. 'No. Please tell me it's not him!' She followed the man to the park and saw a woman sitting on one of the swings. The lady had long wavy hair with vibrant green eyes. She saw the man lift the woman up and kissed her lovingly. 'No… This can't be real.'

Yuki looked back at Hitsugaya who had worry written all over his face she forced a sweet smile and said good bye to him. She ran as fast a she could back to her home. She locked her door and jumped on her couch. She tried to hold it in, but her tears kept on flowing. All she could think of was one question.

"How could he?"

* * *

Hitsugaya was left there, standing alone as he watched her run away. He looked at the park and saw nothing in particular that might have upset her. Whatever she saw back there wasn't there now, and whatever it was, he felt that it might change their plans.

* * *

Later that night, Yuki woke up by the sound of knocking. Apparently she had fallen asleep. She went to the mirror and examined herself. She still had her wrinkled uniform on, her eyes were indescribably swollen and her hair was beyond messed up. She quickly changed and untied her hair, letting it fall all the way down. She ran her fingers through it and answered the door.

Déjà vu much? It was the second time she wanted to slam the door in front of a person's face. Instead of slamming the door, she just slapped the person in front of her.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath. The worst thing that could happen was to create a scene.

Akira rubbed his cheek and looked at her with confusion. "Yuki? What did you do that for?"

"Shut up and go back to her," she said calmly.

"What are-" he was cut off by the menacing glare that she gave him. "Yuki?"

"I said shut up!" she shouted. She couldn't bear it any longer. The man she loved had betrayed her. The scene at the park was all she needed as proof. "Hanabusa Akira, if you do not leave right this instance, I would have to resort to force."

Instantly, the look in his eyes changed. It wasn't soft like before. It was filled with greed and malevolence. He laughed, which confused Yuki who was starting to cry again. "Took you a long time to figure that out," he said. "Seriously, how could anyone like you if you don't let anyone touch you?"

"You-"

"What else? You're such a crybaby y'know that. The first time I saw you cry, I became disgusted with you. Such a shame, you had a nice figure there," he said with no remorse. She gave him another slap. "Nice hit, princess."

Without another word, Yuki sent Akira tumbling down the stairs. She rushed back into her apartment and suddenly felt ill. She was shivering like mad. She went to her medicine cabinet and got a glimpse of her face.

"What the hell?!?" she asked in horror. "What's happening to me?!?" She ran her fingers through her hair and saw white strands. Her head hurt like it was about to burst. She crouched down, finding it hard to breathe.

'_Yuki relax!' the voice inside her screamed._

Yuki tried to get up and made her way to the couch. She was hallucinating. She saw pictures flash before her eyes. She sat down and curled up into a ball. After that, everything for her went black.

By that time, her reiatsu was overflowing. It caught her friends' attention, all with different reactions.

Hitsugaya: "Oh Shit! What's happening to her?!?"

Matsumoto: "Captain! It's Yuki!"

Orihime: "Who is that? It's so strong."

Ichigo: "Rukia! Where is it?!?"

Rukia: "… Yuki's house… But… How?"

Ishida: "Tch! It's back and it's stronger."

Chad: "Who? Where?"

Urahara: "My,my… Ain't it a little too early to come back… Anyway, Yoruichi, let's go."

Yoruichi: "Damn it! Why now?!"

All of them rushed to where they sensed the reiatsu but Yoruichi and Urahara were the first to arrive. They saw her door closed but unlocked. They entered and saw Yuki curled up on her couch, small streams of tears flowing from her eyes while unknowingly spewing large amount of reiatsu.

"Yuki! Grab a hold of yourself!" Yoruichi shouted as she shook the girl violently. Yoruichi saw Yuki's face. It was blank. It held no emotion.

"Yoruichi, calm yourself down. She's perfectly fine. She's just in a state of shock. Whatever caused her to break down really hit her hard, so, no worries," he said in a carefree tone. "Now, let's get her to the shop. We don't want the others to flock here now, do we?" Yoruichi nodded and carried Yuki on her back. She shunpoed back to the shop and gave her to Tessai who immediately put her in a room with an almost-impossible-to-break barrier.

* * *

Back at Yuki's house, the others were greeted by Urahara who was sitting casually on the couch.

"Get ready. The commotion Yuki caused attracted a good number of hollows. Don't bother coming to the shop later. Come back tomorrow," he said calmly before he shunpoed away.

"What the-"ichigo was left unanswered. He looked at Hitsugaya who was staring into space. "Yo Toshiro, what just happened?" Immediately, he snapped out of his trance and faced Ichigo.

"You heard what he said. Just exterminate the hollows for now and ask questions tomorrow," he said rather coldly.

Ichigo was about to force the answers out when he felt a huge number of hollows approaching. "Shit! Damn that shopkeeper!

* * *

Friday morning, a cold breezy dark day. This gloomy morning was greeted by several people with oh so similar reactions.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad: "What happened to Yuki?"

All of them spent the whole night exterminating hollows. Today, they were tired and didn't want to go to school, but they had to. The morning was quiet. All of them were focusing on one thing: Yuki. Those who knew wondered what happened. Those who didn't wondered what was really going on.

Lunch quickly came. Ichigo and the others were waiting for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to give them answers.

"Toshiro, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"We're not really sure Kurosaki. We're just as clueless as you guys are," he bluntly said.

"With all due respect Captain, but we know that you know something about what happened last night," Rukia interjected.

"Kuchiki, we'll admit that we knew about Yuki's condition, but we honestly don't know what happened last night."

"Condition?" Rukia repeated.

"Yes… Apparently, Yuki is a shinigami. The other details would be better explained by Urahara himself," he said.

"Shinigami? But how?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya gave him an annoyed look and stared at the sky.

"Like I told you, let Urahara Kisuke answer your questions," he said in an emotionless voice. It was evident that he was worried about Yuki. "And Kurosaki, how many times do I have to tell you that you should call me CAPTAIN HISUGAYA?"

* * *

School was over and everyone made a run for the shop. Urahara was waiting in front and gestured for them to come inside.

"Please use your shinigami forms," he politely requested. "She will need to get used to reiatsus again." He led them to a room where he asked them to sit down. He called the kids to get some tea. When tea arrived the questions started to come.

"Kisuke, who is she exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"My oh my… déjà vu. She's a former shinigami who was greatly injured when she faced Aizen ten years ago," he paused and sipped some tea before he continued. "We were able to recover and treat her, but her injuries contributed to her amnesia and coma."

"Coma? You didn't mention coma before." Matsumoto stated.

"Well, it's not really coma but rather a deep sleep. She woke up just three years ago," Urahara said in his usual carefree tone.

"Three years ago?" Ishida repeated. "Then that would mean she slept for seven years and that as soon as she woke up you sent her away."

"Correct," Yoruichi replied as she entered the room and sat down beside Kisuke.

"Is that all?" Chad asked, talking for the first time for the entire day.

"No," Urahara answered. "How Yuki found out about Aizen's plan and her time at Soul Society is still a mystery."

"You may have noticed that she has superb agility, am I right?" Yoruichi asked. "Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have also seen her kido, have you not?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"Kido? She can use kido?" Rukia asked.

"Of course. She is a shinigami after all," the tanned woman said. She occasionally looked at the door, expecting someone.

"Believe me; she was able to wipe out dozens of hollows with just Horin and Soren Soukatsui," Matsumoto said.

"I'm guessing this was during the huge hollow attack last week," Ishida said.

"You guessed correctly. Now, w-" Urahara was cut off by a shout full of colorful words coming from another room.

"You're dead Kisuke. She's fucking mad at you," Yoruichi teased.

"Oh no," was all he said as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"URAHARA KISUKE, IF YOU MAKE ME BREAK THIS DAMN BARRIER I WILL GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL EXPERIENCE DEATH AGAIN IN A FAR WORSE MANNER!!" a girl screamed somewhere in the shop.

"Don't worry Yuki! Tessai's on his way! There's no need to threaten me!" Urahara shouted back comically.

"Told ya she was pissed," Yoruichi said. Everyone was silent. Was that girl really Yuki? "Yeah, that was Yuki," she answered as if reading the question right off of their faces.

"Anyway, do you now understand why everything has led up to this?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied.

"Do you guys want me to tell you about her-" Urahara was cut off by a whack on the head.

"You don't have to say anything more Urahara. I'll take over," said a female voice from behind.

"Alright Yuki, if you say so," he replied. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw the girl that Urahara referred to as Yuki.

The girl stood right between Yoruichi and Urahara. She was short, shorter than Hitsugaya and appeared much, much younger. She had straight white hair covering half of her back with three braids on each side which is tied at the back by a blue crystal-like pin, her bangs mostly covering her right eye. Her eyes were bright cerulean. She had pale skin. She wore something that resembled a shinigami uniform. She wore a white turtle-neck shirt under her top instead of the usual lining. The top itself was left untucked making it look like a wrap-around which was tied with a white sash on the waist, but the bottom was left as it was but was only an inch off of the floor. The girl didn't wear the standard shoes. Instead, she wore black Chinese traditional shoes. Her zanpakuto took the form of a short sword which hung at her left hip. The sheath and the handle was the same color as her eyes. The guard was silver in color and formed a flower with ten pointed petals.

She looked at their faces and went outside again. When she came back, she held something in her hand, a rectangular silver box-like thing. She held it in front of her and pressed a button. *click* It was a camera.

"Y'know, you guys look stupid," the girl laughed. Matsumoto was the first to recover from the flash.

"Is that really you Yuki?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yup!" she replied merrily. "I look different, I know," Yuki paused for a while and waited for the others to return to Earth. "Anyway, let me reintroduce myself. My name is Himemiya Yuki."

"Himemiya?" Orihime asked.

"Yup! They needed to change my name so that I can _safe_," Yuki's eyes fell on Urahara and remembered something. She smiled sweetly at him and took the tea pot. She suddenly poured its contents and smashed the whole thing on his head. "Who told you to seal me up?" she asked in an angry voice.

Urahara didn't jump up in pain; rather, he looked at her with a confused look. "You told me to Princess. You had a letter in your robes saying you wanted this."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever call me that ever again! And what letter are you talking about? Can you show it to me?" Urahara nodded and went out of the room with Yoruichi following him. Everyone left in the room were quiet.

"Okay, what's wrong with you guys?" Yuki finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing's wrong Yuki… It's just that you look so different," Orihime explained.

Yuki laughed. Her laugh snapped the rest out of their trance. Yeah, she really was Yuki. "Different? Come on! I just changed the color of my eyes and hair!"

"It's not only that Yuki, your reiatsu is strong. Answer us honestly; what was your role in the Gotei 13?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hmm… I'll answer that when Urahara and Yoruichi comes back," she said. Ichigo and the rest stared at Yuki, trying to get over the change. Urahara and Yoruichi soon came back with a small note with them. They gave it to Yuki who laughed as soon as she saw the handwriting. "God! This isn't my handwriting you idiot! This is HER handwriting," she said pointing at her sword.

"Your zanpakuto wrote the letter?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. She's quite the tattle-tail. She must've slipped it inside my robes."

"So Yuki, would you care to tell us what happened when you arrived at Soul Society?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'd love to, but can I have some tea too?" she said. She tapped her finger lightly on her chin, "I'd also want to sit down," she noted. They immediately made room for her and she sat down and looked at her cup of tea. "Let's see… I'll start my story from the very beginning, the day I died."

"You remember your death?" Rukia asked. It was rare for shinigamis to remember their past lives.

"Not really, but I have this person to tell me," she said whilst pointing at Urahara. "Shall I continue?" When everyone nodded, she sighed and started to tell her tale….

* * *

_Haha, cliffhanger much? Well, there's not much suspense since I uploaded the next chapter at the same time._

_Ecka: You shoulda waited for the reviews!_

_Let them be!_

_Ecka: You are such a KJ!_

_Well that's all for now. Gosh, I'm tired._

_Ecka: Wait a minute! I'm not through with you!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Told'ya there's not much suspense._

_Ecka: Basically, you just thought that putting this and the other one together was too long for one chapter?_

_Pretty much._

_Ecka: I hate choo._

_Awww… I hate choo too._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10**

"According to Urahara, I died because of an accident, which was the only thing I don't remember. But after my death, I can still recall everything completely. I was wandering around town. I knew completely well that I was already dead," she sipped some tea and continued.

_Flashback:_

"I'm dead, I'm dead. I'm really, really dead," Yuki chanted to herself. She spent the past few days walking around, waiting for something to do. Right now, she was walking near a shop that had 'Urahara Shoten' posted on it. She noticed one of the kids, a short girl with black hair worn in pigtails, notice her. She just shrugged it off and continued her never ending walk to nowhere.

She was a block away from the shop when she heard a vile voice from behind her.

"My, my… What a pretty little girl. So sad I have to eat you," the thing said. Yuki couldn't determine what it was but she felt the urge to run the hell away from it, and she did.

"Help! Help!" she screamed. She heard the monster laugh.

"No one's gonna help you lil' girl. Now, would you please stop running? This is getti-" Yuki heard the sound of meat being sliced. She turned around and saw a man with a green and white hat.

"Are you okay kid?" the man said, offering a hand. Yuki nodded, took his hand and walked back to the shop.

When they got there the man, Urahara, explained what had happened. His explanation surprisingly motivated her to become a shinigami. When he was about to send her to Soul Society, she dodged his glowing cane.

"NO! I don't want to go there! I want to stay with you guys!" the little Yuki shouted. She didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay with them. She kept dodging every time the hat person tried to hit her with that glowing cane of his.

"Little girl, you need to go there in order to stay safe." Urahara explained. "If you don't you'd get attacked again."

"Then teach me how to fight! I'm not leaving unless you teach me how to at least stun one of those things!" she declared.

_End of Flashback_

Yuki laughed. "Haha.. I was persistent, weren't I?"

"Yes you were," Yoruichi answered. "You wouldn't get off of Kisuke until you learned a few tricks."

"Haha, poor Tessai got dragged into this too."

"Yes, he did." Ichigo and the others listened to the two ladies talk. They were trying to figure out some things.

"Oh God… You three taught her?" Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded while Yuki smiled.

"But unlike you, she was able to master hand-to-hand combat and Kido," Urahara pointed out.

"K-kido?" Rukia swallowed. Never did she imagine that Yuki would be taught by the best.

"Yep!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'll show you my tricks later."

"Himemiya-san, would you care to continue your story?" Ishida requested.

Yuki quirked an eyebrow as he used her last name. "Alright. After a year, I mastered everything they had taught me and they sent me to Soul Society, just like I promised. When I got there, I was sent to District 78, a place where no kid should be. I'll skip the part where I always got chased because of my tendency to steal. So, I'll just continue on how I met my zanpakuto."

"So this is after you went to the Academy?" Rukia asked.

Yuki laughed at the question, making Rukia scrunch her brows together. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I went to the academy AFTER I got my sword."

"After?!" they all asked. Even Urahara and Yoruichi were slightly shocked. It was unheard that a citizen of Rukongai to get their zanpakuto before they went to the Shinigami Academy.

"Yep! I see all of you are confused," she said with a mischievous smirk. "I'll continue my story then."

_Flashback:_

Yuki was sleeping on the hard cold floor. It had been days since she last ate. She tried to not steal as much as possible. It had already been a month since she arrived. 'Bastard Urahara! He told me it would be better here!' Yuki cursed under her breath. She was told never to mention that name out loud. She was about to drift into dreamland when she heard a voice.

'_Can you hear me little girl?' a sweet voice asked. Yuki opened her eyes to only find herself in a frozen garden._

'What the? Where am I?' Yuki asked. She looked around and saw a pale woman sitting on one of the huge rocks.

The woman had white hair that formed curls on the ends. She had icy blue eyes, the right one being slightly covered by her bangs. She wore a white sleeve-less Chinese dress which reached just above the knees. It had bright blue trimmings and was decorated with very light blue petals. Under it, she wore matching white pants and dark blue Chinese shoes. She also wore a light blue silk shawl. On her wrists hung blue ribbons intertwined with white chains, one on each wrist. These 'bracelets' had a small white charm hanging from them, a diamond shaped bell.

"You're here!" the woman said in a happy voice. She clasped her hands together, making the bells ring, and walked up to her. The woman held Yuki's hands, surprising her because of her cold skin.

"Um… Who are you? And where am I?" Yuki asked. The woman quirked one of her eyebrows and smiled sweetly.

"I see… Well, you're in your inner world. This is where I live," the woman explained. "As for my name, __________________"

Yuki scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

"Oh! Let's try one more time. I was sure you were ready," the woman said. She let go of Yuki's hands and walked to one of the frozen trees. "My name is…" she shunpoed back to Yuki and whispered, "Touketsu Kaben*."

Yuki stood there, in a state of shock. "Touketsu Kaben," she repeated.

Touketsu Kaben squealed in delight. "You got it on your first visit! I'm so happy to be your sword!" Yuki then understood, Touketsu Kaben was her zanpakuto.

"You're my zanpakuto," she whispered.

"Yup!" she said happily. Yuki stared at the woman. She noticed that she was also taller like everyone else. She looked around and sighed.

"So what do I do?" she asked sheepishly, looking at her sword's eyes.

"You have to train with me in order to gain your shikai, then bankai!" she said in a sing song voice. "So, when do you want to start?"

Yuki was unsure at first, but then, she beamed. "As soon as possible!"

"Great! Then tomorrow it is!" Kaben said. "I'll lead you to a place where we can train tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait!" she said with a grin. She blinked and her environment changed. She was back in Rukongai, lying on the floor. She sat up and felt something in her hand, her zanpakuto.

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was quiet, again. Most of them were just staring at Yuki, while Urahara and Yoruichi looked at their cold tea.

"Why's everyone quiet?" Yuki asked innocently. She looked at Urahara, he was, smiling? "Why are you smiling?"

"I can't believe you actually fell for the 'Soul Society is a good place' part," he said comically. He was answered by a kick that landed on his head.

"Bastard!" she said.

"Let me get this straight, you got your zanpakuto's name on your first try?" Ishida asked.

"Umm… Not really first, but rather, second. The first time she said her name, I didn't hear it."

"But isn't that a bit unnatural? I mean, I got Zangetsu a few days after I became a shinigami, but you… You got it before you even entered the academy!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Tell me Yuki," Urahara interjected, "When did you achieve shikai?"

Yuki thought for a moment, remembering the past training sessions with Kaben. "I was able to release shikai two weeks after the first encounter." That surprised everyone. Although Ichigo was able to get shikai fast, that was when he was already a shinigami. SHINIGAMI. He was already one when he got Zangetsu.

"I see…" he whispered. "Did you get into the Shinigami Academy?"

"Yep! I have the best record!" she proudly said. Hitsugaya coughed. A year?

"How did you get in?" Urahara asked again.

"Hmm… Let me see… Aha! Now I remember!" Yuki said as she clasped her hands together. "I was trying to master one of Kaben's attacks when a huge horde of hollows attacked…"

_Flashback_

"Kaben! This is so hard! Are you sure this is easy?" she complained to the sword in her hand. She had temporarily sealed her zanpakuto to take a break.

'_Yes it is! Can you please stop complaining?' she heard her say. 'You can take a break for a while but we'll try it again.'_

Yuki sighed and lied down on the grass. She had mastered two of her sword's attacks and was working on the third. She was tired and was about to fall asleep when she heard screeching sounds. She ran as fast as she could to where the sound came from, zanpakuto in hand. When she arrived at a clearing, she saw several hollows being slain by shinigamis. She felt one behind here and immediately turned around and sliced it in half. She saw a total of five shinigamis, two of them wore haoris; one had the number 13 on it, the other 8. She ran up to the two haori-wearing shinigamis and both hit them on the head.

"Why don't you help your subordinates? Can't you see that they're hands are full?" she scolded.

The white-haired man looked at her and immediately noticed the blood on her clothes and sword. "Are you okay little girl? None of them hurt you?" he asked, drawing her closer.

"I am not a little girl!" she shouted. "And no! I killed one of them before they even laid a hand on me! Now, why are the two of you just standing there, watching?"

The other man looked at her. He had a straw hat and a pink kimono on top of his haori. "My, my, aren't you violent? Anyway to answer your question, we don't join because they can handle it. We're just here to serve as backup if needed."

Yuki glared at the man. "If you won't help them, I will!" Immediately, she drew out her sword and killed as much hollows as she could. By the time it was over, the two men realized what sword she was using.

"Little girl! Come here!" the white-haired man called. Yuki glared at him but decided to go up to him anyway. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm six years old," she bluntly said as she wiped away the blood off of her sword with a rag.

"Are you sure?" the straw hat dude asked.

"Yup, I just got here about 2 months ago."

"How sure are you?" the white hair person asked. They were getting on her nerves.

"Absolutely sure!"

"Then, do you know what you're holding?" he asked again. She looked at her left hand. A rag? "The thing you're holding in your right hand." Her sword?

"It's my sword. What's it to ya?" she asked, feeling annoyed.

"Yours? Surely you must have picked that up somewhere."

"No way! This is my zanpakuto!" The two men stared at her. Their guess was true, it was a zanpakuto. The white-haired man walked closer to Yuki and put an arm around her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Himemiya Yuki," she muttered. "You?"

"I'm Ukitake Jushiro, and the person over there is my friend, Kyoraku Shunsui. I'm the Captain of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13 while he's the Eight," he explained.

"Don't you think I've figured that out?" she bluntly replied. "Anyway, if you just wanted introductions, it'd be best if I leave now. I still need to train."

"Who's training you?" Kyoraku asked.

"No one."

"How about you come with me? I'll let you meet someone," Ukitake said. Yuki was doubtful at first, but he had the kind of face that says he won't harm her so, she followed. She was introduced to Captain Yamamoto and was advised to send her to the Academy. After that, she lived with Ukitake, calling him 'Papa' because if she didn't, he'd hide her sword.

_End of Flashback_

"Ukitake actually hid your sword?" Ichigo asked and Yuki nodded.

"I'm guessing you had to go through the whole six-year course," Matsumoto said. Yuki smirked and mouthed a 'no.'

"I didn't go through the whole program. As a matter of fact, my record has never been beaten," she said proudly with a smirk on her face.

"But… Captain, what's the shortest?" Matsumoto asked, facing her captain.

"A year, by Ichimaru Gin," he whispered. Matsumoto's face saddened. Her old friend… was now dead along with the other two traitors.

"How long did it take you to graduate?" Rukia asked.

"More or less six months." Another jaw-dropper. Yuki noticed their expression and tried to explain. "Ahm… I already knew and mastered Kido, Hoho, Hakuda and Zanjutsu so they figured they only had to teach me Soul Burial and how the Gotei 13 worked and stuff like that."

"If you were that talented, how come the Gotei 13 didn't hear anything about you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I was supposed to go to the Gotei 13 but I decided to go to the Kido Corps first. After a year, I transferred to the 4th Division. After another year, I moved to the 2nd Division. I moved from one division to another, giving me more knowledge on how each division worked," she explained.

"I see… so, how old are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

Yuki was caught off guard by the question. "Ahm…. You don't need to know," she said in sly voice.

"Go on Yuki, tell them," Urahara and Yoruichi coaxed. She sighed, a sign of giving in to her beloved mentor. No, not Urahara. It was Yoruichi.

"Well, I'm 21 years old." There was a brief moment of silence before it hit them.

"TWENTY-ONE!!!" everyone shouted, except for Yoruichi and Urahara. Yuki nodded.

"I was six when Ukitake took me in and got out of the academy. Seven when I was at the Kido Corps. Eight at the Fourth, while nine at the Second. I was ten when Aizen 'killed' me; I was in the Thirteenth that time. Add ten years of absence, totaling to 20 plus today is 21," she explained. "Anymore questions for me?"

"How did you find out?" Chad asked.

"I was immune." Her reply puzzled everyone.

"Immune?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep! I, amazingly, am immune to Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis," she bluntly explained. "I don't know why, but his sword never worked on me. As a result, I found out his little plan." Everyone just nodded in understanding. "Is that all?"

"You said you were only 21, right? But how come I never saw you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because I hid in the shadows. My ability to effectively and completely hide myself made me become a perfect guard and assassin. By order of Captain Yamamoto, I was to be a special guard for captains and a special assassin for traitors. That also helped me to find out about Aizen."

"I see… Now I understand," Urahara said quietly. Everyone was quiet, trying to take in everything that she told them.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division," Yuki stated. Hitsugaya looked up to her and saw her blue eyes focus on him. "Can you please tell Captain Yamamoto that I'm alive?"

"Of course."

"Is that all you want to know about me?" Yuki asked, standing up to stretch.

"Yup, thanks for the story Princess," Urahara said. Yuki kicked him again, but he blocked it.

"Why do you call her 'Princess'?" Orihime asked.

"It's because of the 'Hime-' in my name. You should know that, right Ori-HIME? Anyway, are Shinji and the others still alive?"

"Yup," Yoruichi replied.

"I see, do you think one of them would like to spar tonight?"

"Um, no," she bluntly replied. "If you want to loosen up, why not ask Kisuke?"

"Um, no thanks," both Yuki and Urahara replied. "It's getting late, I should really get some rest," Yuki said.

"Alright. You take the room next to Yoruichi's," Urahara instructed. "Tomorrow, you'll need to talk to Yamamoto-san."

"Yeah, yeah, good night," she said as she waved, leaving them to process the info she gave them. Only one thing came into their minds:

She's strong.

* * *

'_Welcome back, Yuki.'_

'It's good to be back, Kaben.'

'_You want to polish up your techniques tomorrow?'_

Yuki smirked, 'Hell yeah!'

* * *

_Haha, that's the end!_

_Ecka: No it's not!_

_I know._

_Ecka: Then stop saying that it's the end already!_

_But it is!_

_Ecka: But… but!_

_See ya guys next time!_

_*Touketsu Kaben roughly translates into Frozen Petals._

_*Yuki is too damn good, noh? That's what makes this story crappy._


	12. Chapter 11

_Wahaha! New chapter!_

_Ecka: Why do you update so soon?_

_Hm… I dunno… maybe because I have a lot of free time._

_Ecka: Or maybe…. Yeah. You just have a lot of free time._

_Haha!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11**

Yuki woke up from her dreamless sleep and now, she feels an urge to kill Aizen. Of course, she knew he was already dead, but still. Yuki widened her eyes in shock.

"Oh God! I'm really me again!" She looked around and saw her zanpakuto lying just beside her. "Oh, Kaben! I missed you so much!" she squealed as she hugged her sword. "Wanna go flex those muscles?"

'_I beg your pardon?' Kaben replied in an amused voice. 'I do believe that you have to go somewhere.'_

Yuki raised an eyebrow. 'Go somewhere? Hmmm….'

"Ah, Yuki you're already aw-" Urahara was cut off by a pillow. "I see you're a bit energetic today."

"Shut up!" she said. "Anyway, do I have to go somewhere today?" she asked. 'How ironic, I remember who I am but I forgot about yesterday.'

Urahara chuckled. "Yeah, you have to go to Orihime's house. You do remember you have to talk to Yamamoto-san, right?" This time he was hit by a blanket.

"Right, meaning I gotta go now?"

"Pretty much. Tell me how it goes Princess," he said as he waved goodbye to Yuki who was already jumping out of the window.

"Hado #1: Sho!" Yuki yelled.

"Ouch!"

* * *

"_Captain Hitsugaya, are you trying to make me believe that Himemiya Yuki, a dead shinigami, to be alive?"_ Yamamoto asked over the interface.

"Exactly," Hitsugaya calmly said. He told him everything that had happened, and apparently Captain Yamamoto didn't believe him.

"_I'm sorry Captain, but-"_

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Yuki panted as she burst into the room. She looked at the interface and gave the old man a small salute and a big grin. "Long time no see, Gramps."

The captain widened his eyes. _"Himemiya… Yuki? How could you have…?"_

"Just like I said, she's alive and healthy," Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto showed up with the rest of the gang as soon as he finished talking.

"_Is that..really you, Himemiya?"_

"No duh! How can you not tell it's me? I'm tellin' ya, you should really retire if your memory can't keep up," she teased. Everyone was a bit worried because nobody dared to say anything like that to the Head Captain…. maybe Kyoraku did, but, well…

The captain didn't faze. Instead, he sighed and his mouth formed what seemed to be a small smile, concealed by his beard, of course. _"Himemiya Yuki, I order you to come back to Soul Society as soon as possible. The same goes for Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku,"_ he ordered. The three nodded in understanding. "_I request that you keep this under wraps for the time being,"_ he added. All were confused, but they knew better than to stand up against the Head Captain.

"Will do, Gramps," Yuki playfully said.

"_I know you'll stick to your word, PRINCESS,"_ the old man said before ending the conversation, leaving an annoyed Yuki and a stunned group of people.

Yuki turned around and face them. "So, how have you guys been doin'?" she asked in an enthusiastic voice.

"We're fine but… the part with insulting him was kinda nerve racking," Matsumoto admitted. Yuki gave her a soft smile and made her way to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to Shinji's place. Wanna come?" Ichigo stepped forward and volunteered to escort her. Besides, he still needed to make his mask stay on longer.

* * *

"Snowy~!" Mashiro squealed. She rushed up to Yuki and gave her a tight hug. Hacchi joined in too.

"It took you a long time, Princess," Hiyori said nonchalantly. Yuki glared at the girl sitting on one of the beams.

"I see you haven't grown, Hiyori," Yuki replied, putting a hand on her chest demurely. Hiyori fumed as she realized what she meant. "Where's Shinji?" Yuki asked, ignoring the deadly glare and curses Hiyroi was giving her.

"I'm right here, Princess."

"Why do you keep on friggin' calling me that?" Yuki snapped. Ichigo sneered at the back. As a result, he was sent flying into the wall.

"But Yuki, 'Princess' suits you so well," Rose commented, "Especially with your braids."

"Great! Now I have to change my hairstyle!"

"Noisy as ever now are we? So what brings you here to our lovely warehouse?" Lisa asked, emerging from the underground training area.

"Well, I just dropped by to say hi," Yuki said bluntly.

"I came here to find out if I still needed to train with you guys," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, you were here, Berry-tan?" Mashiro said. Yuki giggled.

"Berry?" she asked.

Ichigo let out a scowl, "Yes, Berry."

"Oh, hi Yuki! Long time no see!" Love greeted. "You brought up a lot of hollows the other day, now didn't ya?"

"Haha.. Yeah," she admitted. "Anyway, do you guys have anywhere I can train?" All of them pointed at the staircase that Lisa was still standing next to. "Thanks." Yuki quickly went down the stairs and saw the wide space. She heard footsteps behind her and figured it was Ichigo. "What do you want?"

"You're gonna train, right?" Ichigo asked, panting. Why did the stairs have to be so damn long?

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"You can't train alone," Ichigo pointed out. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not alone," she stated. "I have my sword with me."

Ichigo sighed. "Is that how you always train?"

"Nope, I used to train with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yoruichi, Tessai and Urahara back then," Yuki shared. She looked at Ichigo and sighed. "You want to see what I can do, noh?" Ichigo nodded and Yuki let out another sigh. "I'll spar, but I won't release."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because, I might kill you," she said with a mischievous grin.

"I can take it," he said bravely. Yuki sighed again.

"It's your fault if you fall the first few minutes." She drew out her sword and disappeared in an instant. Ichigo tried to sense her reiatsu but failed. A few minutes later, Ichigo was on the floor, paralyzed, and Yuki, laughing.

"Why you little!"

"I see you got Kurosaki with that move," Lisa said as she went down the steps.

"Yep!" Yuki said merrily.

"Don't worry, she got me with that thing too," Lisa consoled the still paralyzed Ichigo.

"Haha… Lisa, I'll leave him here for a while. I need to get back to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. I need to go back to Soul Society soon. See ya next time! Oh, and good luck Ichigo! I hope you can feel your body soon!" Lisa nodded and Yuki shunpoed out of the place. Lisa's gaze fell on Ichigo's laying body.

"Ahm… Lisa, can you help me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to." With that, she left Ichigo.

* * *

"We'll leave this afternoon Yuki-chan," Matsumoto stated.

Yuki tilted her head and put a hand on her hips. "Today? Why so soon?"

"Because Head Captain said 'as soon as possible'," Hitsugaya bluntly said. He was still not used to Yuki.

Yuki sighed. "So much for training with Yoruichi…"

Matsumoto looked at Yuki with renewed curiosity. "Hey Yuki, what's your sword like?" she asked childishly. The question also intrigued Hitsugaya.

Yuki rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, it's a snow/ice/water type, but that's all I'm gonna tell you. It's kinda hard to explain, really. That is, unless you see it."

"Wanna spar?" Matsumoto offered. She was hesitant at first, but she agreed. Matsumoto told her about an underground training area under the shop where they could spar.

At the shop, it was Yuki up against Matsumoto. They both agreed that they can release. The gang, also curious about their lil' friend's capabilities, came to watch. Believe it or not, even Urahra and Yoruichi haven't seen Yuki's shikai.

The two ladies positioned themselves, both drawing their swords. In a blink of an eye, the two of them vanished. The audience heard the clash of metals but couldn't find where it came from. Eventually, the two ladies came back into their line of vision.

"Not bad Yuki," Matsumoto commented, applying force to her sword.

"Same goes to you."

"I wonder… what will you do if I release?"

"I dunno, wanna try?" Yuki said with a smirk.

"Hmpf! Let's see about that. Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto's blade disappeared and dispersed as ash, much to Yuki's surprise. The ash slowly surrounded Yuki who knew better than to touch something she doesn't know. Hitsugaya was smirking, 'What will you do now, Princess?'

"So it comes to this," Yuki said. She sighed before pointing her blade to the ground. "Waltz, Touketsu Kebana." She dropped her sword which stuck to the ground halfway through. The exposed part froze and shattered into small bits of ice. These bits were carried by an unfelt wind which circled Yuki, partially tearing her sleeves, and formed loose bracelets on her wrists; they were blue ribbons intertwined by white chains and on each was a white diamond-shaped bell.

"You are aware that it kinda tore your sleeves, right?"

"Yep! I usually remove the top before the release. You don't know how many of these I've torn and thrown."

'That's her shikai?' Hitsugaya thought in disbelief. He expected a nice shikai, but the one Yuki had didn't even have a blade. Yuki smiled and waved her hand. Immediately, the ash flew away. Matsumoto suddenly put her blade back and looked at her opponent. 'What does her sword do?' he asked in his mind again.

'_I assure you, her sword is a very dangerous one,' Hitsugaya heard his sword said in a low voice. 'It might not look like it now, but when she goes all out, you'll become a puppet.'_

Hitsugaya shrugged off his sword's warning and continued to watch. None of the two ladies had moved for the past few minutes. Matsumoto was obviously analyzing Yuki's sword. On the other hand, Yuki was just waiting for an attack.

Yuki shook her hands, making the bells ring. "Matsumoto, you won't be able to see my blade if you don't attack me," she pointed out in a sing song way. Matsumoto tightened her grip and lunged forward. There was white smoke and the sound of bells. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw her sword.

The sword was a fencing sword. From the bell came a short white chain. Connected to the chain was the white handle of the sword which was decorated by elegant blue swirls. The guard was a small dome of interlaced white. The blade was also pristine white.

"How ?"

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T," Yuki said childishly. She looked up at Ichigo. "According to what I've heard, Captain Hitsugaya there has the most powerful ice zanpakuto," she smirked, "Maybe we should spar some time?" She backed away from Matsumoto and sliced the air, ice coming from the blade. Hitsugaya waved his hand, dismissing the offer. Yuki gave him a questioning look but immediately focused on her fight.

"Is it true??" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Which one?" Yuki shouted. Matsumoto called out Haineko again and made the ash swirl around her again.

"I heard from Zangetsu that when you're at your strongest, we'll be good as dead!"

Yuki laughed as she escaped from the ashes closing in on her. "That's when I go bankai," she said in a sweet girly tone, winking at the audience.

"That's my girl!" Yoruichi cheered.

"If you say that while Soifon's here, I'LL be good as dead," Yuki laughed. Matsumoto backed away and collected Haineko again.

"This is unfair! You didn't tell me you had bankai!" she complained.

"You didn't ask," Yuki replied. She rested her blade on her shoulder and looked at her other bracelet. Matsumoto also observed from afar and something popped up in her mind.

"Am I right if I say that the other bracelet also has another blade?" Yuki just looked at her with a sly smile on her face.

"Maybe… or maybe not." All of a sudden, Hitsugaya jumped down from where he was and declared that the session was over. Both ladies looked at him in disbelief. "What did you do that for?"

Hitsugaya came up to her and knocked on her head. "If you don't remember, we still have to go back to Soul Society. I already told the Head Captain that we would be there by today." Yuki glared at him for ruining her spar. Matsumoto proved to be an interesting opponent. Yuki sighed in defeat. She removed the two bracelets and crushed them. The pieces reconstructed into her sword and sheathed it. "I've got to hand it to ya, you have an interesting sword."

Yuki looked at him, "Wait till you see what I can do with my bankai," she whispered into is ear. He felt her breath on his neck, making him feel slightly uneasy. He shook his head and looked at his lieutenant.

"Come on Matsumoto! We wouldn't want to keep Captain Yamamoto waiting now do we?" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya guys!" The busty woman said as she waved goodbye. Her captain had already gone into the door to Soul Society.

"Yeah! See ya next time! I'm gonna miss you!" Yuki shouted as she waved goodbye too. She looked at Urahara and gave him a curt nod. "When I come back, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Urahara waved back, "Don't worry _Princess,_ I'll miss you too," he said. Yuki glared even harder and cursed under her breath. Matsumoto had already gone into the gate and Yuki followed.

"Hey Urahara, why does she hate your guts?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara shrugged, "I dunno," he said in a carefree voice, "ask her. I'll bet she'll hate yours too." Ichigo paled and looked at the disappearing door. "Don't worry Ichigo, she'll come back."

Ichigo punched the shopkeeper in the gut and made his way back up to the shop. Rukia and the others soon followed, leaving Urahara and Yoruichi.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Yoruichi asked, concern laced into her words.

"Loosen up Yoruichi! She's not a traitor or anything, so she would be just fine!" Urahara said as he pulled down his hat and made a little smile.

* * *

"What do you think they'll do to me?" Yuki asked. They were closing in to Soul Society. Yuki, being knowledgeable about its rules, was thinking of the punishments they might give her.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

"I mean, do you think they'd kill me?" Yuki cleared.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both became uneasy. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yuki. They wouldn't kill anyone innocent," Matsumoto said. Yuki just giggled and moved ahead of them.

"Well, we'll find out sooner if we walk faster," she pointed out, giggling as she walked bit faster. "Is that how old people are supposed to be? Slow?" she teased.

Matsumoto gave a little annoyed look and tried to catch up with her. Hitsugaya, trying to think of what Soul Society might do to her, soon picked up his speed. _'Don't worry kid. She'll be fine.'_

Soon, they saw the gate. They slowed down to a walk. When the gates opened, they were greeted by Captain Yamamoto himself and no one else.

"Gramps?" Yuki said in confusion. "I thought I'd be greeted by the 2nd Division."

"Himemiya, please come with me. We have something important to discuss," the old man motioned for her to follow. "As for the two of you, do not tell anyone about Himemiya's return. I myself would be the one to tell the others." Matsumoto and Hitsugaya nodded and went back to their office, only to be greeted by stacks of paper work.

"Matsumoto, I expe-" Matsumoto dashed out of the building. "MATSUMOTO!!!"

* * *

"Ne, Gramps, what do you plan to do with me?" Yuki asked. "Don't tell me you're the one who's gonna execute me."

The old man didn't turn around. "Himemiya, please do not address me as 'Gramps.' And please, don't worry. You are not sentenced to death penalty."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then, what do you guys need?"

The old man stopped and sat down. Yuki looked around and realized where she was; she was at the examination room.

"OH GOD, NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"But yes," the Yamamoto curved his lips a little, "and even if you don't take it, the Chamber 46 themselves decided this."

Yuki shouted profanities. Of all things and all people, why this and why her?

"You'll be going to the Fifth." The Fifth? Of all the damn divisions why the Fifth? "Don't worry. You won't start right away. You still have to get measured." Yuki rolled her eyes, ugh… measurements. "You start this Friday." Yuki almost face-palmed herself. Why? Oh why God, why?

* * *

_D-O-N-E. Done!_

_Ecka: Yeah, yeah. We know, we know. For those who friggin read this thing, if you had the time to waste it on this, it means that you also have the time to leave some comments._

_Forgive her rudeness. She has her.. y'know… hahaha!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Waaa~ New chapter!_

_Ecka: . Guess what? I don't give a damn._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DOES NOTS OWNS BLEACH_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 12**

Hitsugaya was in his office, doing his paperwork. He tried to look for Matsumoto, but she was nowhere in sight. The Captain's meeting was today. The hell butterfly didn't give any particular topic. Hitsugaya thought that it would be just a normal meeting concerning Sereitei's recuperation. Now that three squads are captainless, the paperwork was passed to the lieutenants and other captains.

It had been a more or less five days since he last saw Yuki. He had already seen Hinamori, but he was right. The two of them were only meant to be friends. She loved Aizen too much and forgot her childhood friend who was always there for her. Hitsugaya sighed. He had a meeting to attend to.

When he was approaching the 1st Division's building, he saw Captain Unohana. He approached her and asked what the meeting was all about.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, but I don't know either," she replied politely. Kyoraku caught up with them and greeted good morning.

"I see you guys are also wondering about today's meeting," he said.

"You don't know too?" Hitsugaya asked. Kyoraku shook his head.

"We should pick up our speed. The old man doesn't like late people," Kyoraku said, shunpoing soon after. Unohana and Hitsugaya followed him and arrived a few minutes early. He saw the other captains also question today's meeting. Usually, someone was supposed to know the topic, aside from Yamamoto. But today, it was a surprise.

When the Head Captain entered, all of them lined up.

"I know every one of you is wondering why called you up here," the old man looked at the captains and closed his eyes. "The reason for your being here is that I want to introduce to you the new captain of the Fifth Division." Everyone either gasped or widened their eyes. A new captain? But there were no tests, so how can they choose a new captain.

"With all due respect sir, but how? There hasn't been a qualification test," Soifon pointed out.

"But there has," Yamamoto said. "The new captain was not tested by us, but rather, by the Chamber 46 themselves. She was given a written exam and was asked to show bankai, both of which she passed." The Chamber 46? It's very rare for them to meddle with the Gotei 13's affairs, especially when it comes to appointing captains. "If there are no more questions, shall I let her in?" Everyone nodded and Yamamoto called the new captain in.

* * *

When they saw the new captain, they had different reactions.

Soifon: *facepalm*

Unohana: *widens eyes*

Byakuya: *closes eyes*

Komamura: *grunts*

Kyoraku: My, my, my!

Kenpachi: *rolls eyes*

Mayuri: Isn't she supposed to be dead?

Ukitake: Princess?!?

Hitsugaya: What the hell?!

A few minutes of silence before Yuki let out a small cough.

"Hello, I'm Himemiya Yuki. I'll be serving as the new captain of the Fifth Division and I promise you I will not let you down," Yuki made a small smile, "I hope we can get along with each other."

"Captain Yamamoto, what is the meaning of this?" Ukitake asked, barely breathing.

"Relax Captain Ukitake. She will tell her story, right?" Yamamoto replied. Yuki nodded and started to rant on about the past few years. Her story left them all speechless.

The captains observed her. She had three braids on each side of her head, tied at the back. She had bright cerulean eyes. She wore the standard hakama(longer than usual) but her top was left untucked, being tied by a sash at the waist. She wore a white turtleneck shirt under her top and wore black Chinese shoes. Her zanpakuto hung from her left hip and looked like a short sword with the hilt and sheath of the same color of her eyes. She wore the captain's sleeveless haori with the number five on the back inside the Gotei 13 sign. Her bright blue lined haori only reached above her knees, giving it a jacket-like look.

"I will be leaving you now," Yamamoto finally said. "I assume that you would welcome her back warmly." As soon as he left, Ukitake grabbed Yuki and gave her a massive hug. Hitsugaya was watching at the back, wondering why Ukitake was hugging her in front of all the captains.

"Princess!" Ukitake cheered. Kyoraku came up to him and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Ukitake, let her go. If you keep hugging her, she'll never get to her division." Ukitake complied and let go of the already turning blue Yuki. "I'm glad to have you back, Yuki." She gave him a curt nod and noticed Soifon still staring.

"Yo, Soifon! Staring's bad! Didn't Yoruichi teach you that?" Soifon snapped out of her trance and frowned. It WAS her. Soifon didn't hate Yuki. She just didn't like the way she pulled her rings back then.

Yuki caught sight of Mayuri and Kenpachi. She gave them a curt nod and a silent no, making the two of them immediately frown. Byakuya just shook his head and left along with Komamura. Unohana gave Yuki a warm welcome back and soon followed the two captains out. Yuki saw a movement of white and immediately caught the haori of a small escaping captain.

"That hurts Hitsugaya-kun. You didn't even bother to congratulate me or somethin'" she complained. Hitsugaya groaned and removed her hand from his haori. Yuki smiled at him and faced Ukitake again. "Well, I guess I better get going now." she paused for a while before continuing, "The Fifth Division didn't move, right?" Ukitake and Kyoraku laughed and told her it was still at the same place. Yuki gave them a brief thanks and went out the door.

The two captains looked at the other captain standing next to them. "So, what do you think of my lil' daughter?" Ukitake asked, smiling. "She's boyish and mischievous as ever, but I think you can handle her."

"What are you talking about Captain Ukitake??" Hitsugaya asked bluntly. Realizing what he meant, he grunted while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Aww, look at that!" Kyoraku shouted. "Hitsugaya's blushing!"

"I am NOT blushing!"

"Hey Ukitake, keep an eye on this little fella and that daughter of yours. You don't know what these two might do."

"Don't' worry Kyoraku. I am well aware of what is happening," Ukitake said, smiling.

"Can you two please stop gossiping about them?" Soifon scolded from across the room.

"I'm sorry Captain Soifon, we'll keep it down." Ukitake politely replied.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun," Kyoraku interjected, "You should go after her."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She hates the Fifth Division," Ukitake started to explain, "and its lieutenant. If you don't go, she might escape. Knowing her, she might not. But still, you never know what's going on in that kid's head."

"She hates Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's not really hate. Just like, disgusted," Ukitake said, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Ask her."

"I'll do that." With that, Hitsugay disappeared.

"But she'll probably hate your guts as soon as you do!" Kyoraku shouted.

* * *

Yuki was taking her time in going to the Fifth Division. At first she hated the thought of being the captain of the division whose previous captain tried to kill her. Now, she didn't mind at all since she would be able to spend time with her old felt a familiar reiatsu nearing her and let out a small amused smile.

"Why are you following me, Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked with a calm voice.

"I'm not following you," he replied. "I was just merely making sure that you arrived at the Fifth Division and not go back and hide." Yuki laughed and walked up to him. She removed her haori and gave it to Hitsugaya. "What are you doing Himemiya?" he asked. Yuki just merely smiled and whispered something in his ear.

"I won't wear that until you catch me." Yuki disappeared, leaving a blushing Hitsugaya. He didn't feel well whenever she was too near. Snapping out of his little trance, he immediately tried to locate her reiatsu and when he did, he scoffed. 'The Fifth Division?'

* * *

Yuki arrived at the division's entrance in record time. She entered and passed through the division's members. She analyzed each and every single person she passed through. When she arrived at the Captain's and Lieutenant's office, she let out a soft sigh and opened the door.

She was greeted by the sight of Hinamori who was busy doing some paperwork. She looked frail, especially with the eyebags. 'Pathetic,' she told herself. She was still the same old Aizen-loving lieutenant of the Fifth Division.

'Seriously, why didn't they replace her?' she thought to herself.

'_Now, now, there's no need to be harsh, you two were such great friends,' her zanpakuto scolded._

Yuki let out a deep sigh, making Hinamori finally pay attention to her.

"What do you want?" Hinamori asked, looking up from her work. When she looked at the person in front of her, she paled. 'Didn't she die?!'

Yuki snickered and gave a small smile that obviously didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing really. I'm just kinda-" Yuki sensed his reiatsu and immediately jumped out of the window. Hitsugaya soon appeared in front of Hinamori.

"Hi Shiro-chan!" she greeted with smile. Usually Hitsugaya would smile back, but now, he was too busy looking for Yuki.

"I told you never to call me that name," he said coldly. "Now, where did your good for nothing captain go to?"

Hinamori was speechless. Captain? who? Aizen? Hinamori froze as she thought of his name. She still couldn't get over his betrayal. He was her idol. She completely believed and trusted him with all of her heart. Now, he left her with a big painful wound. "What are you talking about?" she managed to say with her dry throat. Hitsuagaya tried to start explaining but he heard someone shout from the outside.

"I'M OUTSIDE YOU DUMBASS!" Hitsugaya growled and jumped out of the window. Hinamori soon followed and saw the whole Fifth Division gather at its courtyard. When Yuki caught sight of Hitsugaya, she tried to make a run for it but was stopped as she felt ice on her feet. "I guess you caught me," Yuki sighed. Hitsugaya gave her back her haori which she immediately put on.

Yuki looked at the crowd and gave them a warm smile. "I'm Himemiya Yuki and I'll be your new captain." She clasped her hands together and softened her gaze when she noticed their confused expressions. As her new subordinates stared at her, they couldn't help but notice her big bright cerulean eyes, reminiscent of the sea. They had to admit that she was rather attractive. "I hope we get to know each other"

"Himemiya Yuki?" Hinamori gasped.

"Yes. Judging from your reaction, I assume that you have heard of me," Yuki said with a cold voice.

Hinamori nodded. "You were a specialized guard and assassin," she started to explain, "you are also the youngest and quickest to graduate from the academy. And if what you say is true, you are now the youngest shinigami to ever become a captain."

Yuki smiled in approval. She knew her well but she didn't talk about that certain thing… "But there's a catch, right?" she asked slyly. Hinamori stiffened her back and looked into her new captain's eyes.

"You died ten years ago." Everyone around them froze. The fact that she had outdone Captain Hitsugaya already made them shiver. Hinamori stood there with a troubled face.

"Is there another catch, Hinamori-kun?"

"You were supposedly killed…" Hinamori swallowed the lump in her throat, "by Aizen."

Yuki turned serious, narrowing her eyes. "So what about me supposedly being killed by Aizen?"

"Nothing," Hinamori whispered.

Hitsugaya watched the two ladies talk to each other. It was true that she was disgusted with Hinamori. He felt pity for Hinamori, being forced to talk about her former captain, and a bit of anger for Yuki.

Yuki focused on the crowd. "I am telling you this once more. I am Himemiya Yuki,and as of today, I will be the new captain of the Fifth Division. Please accept me as your captain. I will try to live up to your expectations." Her gaze fell on Hinamori and asked her to come forward. "I assume that you are still the lieutenant of this division."

"You are right." Hinamori was looking at the floor. She didn't dare look at the possible expression her captain was giving her.

Noticing the tense she had built up, Yuki gave out a long sigh and softened her gaze. "Please return to your work. I am sorry to make such a ruckus." She looked at Hinamori and forced a small smile, "Meet me outside the building tonight. We need to talk," she whispered into her lieutenant's ear.

Hinamori nodded and walked back to the office. When Hitsugaya was sure she was gone, he walked up to Yuki, fists clenched.

"Why did you do that?" he snapped.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. She walked around the courtyard while Hitsugaya followed watched her.

"The Aizen thing!" he angrily pointed out. Yuki stopped and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"She needed someone to teach her a lesson," she calmly said, not stopping her glare.

Hitsugaya sighed, "You should have at least talked to her alone."

"Don't worry, I will."

Hitsugaya noticed her eyes tearing up so he quickly came up to her and patted her head. "Why don't you like her?"

Yuki quirked an eyebrow; she noticed the hand on her head and quickly swatted it away. "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

"It's obvious that you don't like your lieutenant. Care to tell me why?"

Yuki looked at the sky and smiled, "Maybe next time..."

Hitsugaya looked at her. She kinda looked peaceful, but not completely. He sighed, "Alright." He shunpoed away to tell his division about the news while leaving Yuki to think about what she'll do with Hinamori.

* * *

Hinamori had her back against the wall. 'Why did she have to do that?' she asked herself, quietly sobbing.

'_Hinamori, please don't cry.'_

She wiped her eyes and forced a smile, "I'm sorry Tobiume."

'_What's wrong?'_

"Nothing. It's just that Captain Himemiya is kinda harsh for her first day."

_Tobiume sighed. Her master wasn't telling her the truth, but she didn't want her to cry anymore. "Alright. If you say so."_

"I think she thinks I'm weak," she confessed.

"_Of course not! You are NOT weak, Hinamori!"_

"Is it because that looked up to… A-aizen that she thinks I'm weak."

"_Hinamori, it wasn't your fault!"_

"Yes, it was my fault. I was so stupid."

"_MOMO! Listen to me! It wasn't your fault! It was AIZEN's fault, not yours!"_

"But I still hoped that he was still the same man I knew until the very last second. That was an act of stupidity."

_Tobiume growled in anger. How could she do that to Hinamori? "Hinamori! Snap out of it!" it was no use. Hinamori was depressed, making Tobiume angrier. 'Don't worry Hinamori, I'll teach that woman a lesson!'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Another one done!_

_Ecka: A lot of anti-Hinamori there…_

…_yeah… Couldn't help it. I just don't like her that much and I get carried away when I mock her… So, I'm sorry for that._

_Ecka: Hmm…_


	14. Chapter 13

_Friggin' violin!_

_Ecka: What's wrong this time?_

_The bow keeps slidin'!_

_Ecka: Shouldn't you be the one at fault?_

…………………_. On to the disclaimer!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DON'T OWN BLEACH_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13**

"Ah! So you did come… Momo," Yuki said. Hinamori turned around and saw her captain. "Come on! We have somewhere to go to!" Yuki shunpoed away with Hinamori at her tail. The two of them were quiet the whole trip. Yuki stopped at a small clearing in the woods surrounding the 1st District of Rukongai. "I think this is a good place!"

"Umm… Captain?" Hinamori asked, her eyes looking at the ground.

"We're here to talk about your stupidity." Hinamori flinched. She was right. She was stupid. Even after Aizens death, she still believed he was a good person. Inside her head, she heard Tobiume growl. "So Hinamori, I was right."

"Yes, you were," she replied quietly.

"I notice you don't feel any nostalgia," Yuki pointed out while looking at the star-filled sky. "Do you remember this place? This is the place where you drew your sword against me."

It all came back to her now. The night before Yuki 'died', they went there. There, Yuki told her everything about Aizen. Of course, back then, she didn't believe her. She was so stubborn that she went as far as attacking Yuki with Tobiume. "I remember now."

"Good."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, finally looking at Yuki, who was smiling at her. "You're gonna rub it in, huh?"

"Exactly." Yuki chirped.

Hinamori frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be mad?"

"Oh, but I am!" she replied. Hinamori's face immediately paled. She grabbed her sword, just in case. "You plan on using that little thing? You do remember that I almost broke that, right?" Hinamori nodded, remembering it all too clearly.

* * *

_Both swords were out, one was low, the other, rested on its wielder's shoulder._

"_Hinamori you idiot! Why don't you believe me?!?" Yuki shouted._

"_NO!!! LIAR! Captain is not like that!" Hinamori charged but Yuki expertly dodged her attack. "You're the one who's lying!"_

"_Dammit Hinamori! WHY in the world would I LIE!?" Yuki tried to restrain her with kido, but Hinamori countered it with one of her own._

"_You're just jealous!" Hinamori snapped. Yuki felt her jaw drop in disbelief._

"_Jealous of what?" she asked. "Jealous that he gets to kill the king instead of me!? Is that what you're thinking?"_

"_NO!!! You're just jealous because he's just so great!" Hinamori yelled, tears starting to roll down her eyes. She called out Tobiume and attacked her with one of her fireballs but Yuki was able to deflect it with kido. Yuki charged and locked swords with Hinamori. She applied more pressure making her sword dig into the blade. Hinamori soon realized this and jumped away._

"_WHAT!?!? You think I'm that shallow!" Yuki looked at her friend's shikai and looked disappointed. "You believe him more than me? To the point that you would use Tobiume to fight against me?" she quietly said._

"_You're the one who made me do this! Call your sword unless you want to die Himemiya!" Hinamori charged again and Yuki tried to avoid it. However, Hinamori shunpoed and attacked from behind. Luckily, she was able to avoid it, but her arm had a gash running along its length._

"_Hinamori?" Yuki gasped. She couldn't believe that her friend actually had the intent to harm her. She looked at her with teary eyes, restraining herself from crying._

"_I'm sorry Yuki, but I cannot tolerate you anymore," Hinamori quietly said. Her face was stern. It was obvious that she was ready to kill her for her captain. She'd do anything for him._

"_I see…" she stared at the beautiful star-filled sky. It was a beautiful night indeed. "Hinamori, would it be different if your childhood friend told you the same thing?"_

_Hinamori widened her eyes. "NO! Of course not! Shiro-chan would never think of anything like that in the first place!" She tightened her grip, to the extent that her hands bled and her sword shook._

"_Hinamori, I see that I have not succeeded," Yuki said, eyes full of sadness looking at the sky. "I'm sorry Hinamori, but if you love your captain so much, well, I cannot change that." Yuki sheathed her sword and started to walk away._

"_Come back here Himemiya!"_

_Yuki stopped and looked at her over her shoulder with blank eyes and tears slowly running down. "I'm sorry but I cannot help you anymore. I've done what I could. I realize that you are no longer the friend I knew," she said in a monotonous voice. "Remember this, I did my job as a friend but you did not believe me. You are the only one to blame if you ever get hurt by that man…. Momo." Yuki sighed and disappeared into the darkness._

"_Come back here Yuki! You're a liar! You are, and will always will be!" she shouted towards the air. She knelt down and cried. Yuki lied. That was her thought. Her captain would never do anything so horrible. He would always be the kind man she knew. _

_The following day, Hinamori saw no trace of Yuki. The day after that, however, there was. Hinamori saw her friend's lifeless body lying on one of the Fourth Division's stretcher. She cried and cried and chanted I'm sorry again and again. No one knew who killed her, but there were traces of Aizen's reiatsu. He was accused as the killer, but the other captains saw him nowhere near the crime scene, an alibi. Her murder was dismissed and was forgotten._

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm sorry… Yuki. You were right, I was wrong."

"You think a simple apology is gonna work? You've got to be kidding me!" Yuki said, anger laced in her words. "I found out what happened when Aizen faked his death. There was a letter that he left, asking you to avenge him by killing your childhood friend."

Hinamori froze. She couldn't bear to remember her foolish acts. "I'm really sorry Yuki!"

"I also heard that Aizen stuck his sword through your chest. Ichimaru asked you to follow him and you dutifully did. When you saw Aizen, you jumped into his arms." Hinamori stood there in ashamed silence. Inside her, Tobiume couldn't take it. Tobiume suddenly materialized right beside Hinamori.

"How dare you talk to her that way!" Tobiume shouted. Yuki didn't faze by her sudden appearance. Instead, Touketsu Kaben came out as well.

"Yuki, shall I take care of her?" Kaben calmly said.

"No, let her tantrum go away."

"Tantrum?! Do you take me for a kid?"

"Tobiume, please calm down," Hinamori begged.

"NO! I will not calm down until she apologizes!"

Yuki coughed, "Me? Apologize? For what? For your master's incompetence?"

"Yuki, please stop it," Hinamori pleaded.

"Why? Because you're getting' hurt?" Hinamori stayed quiet. "You were always like this Hinamori. You believe in what you believe and never accept what others think about your beliefs."

"Hinamori! Let me finish her!"

"You gonna try and kill me again lil' girl? Remember last time? I almost cut you in half! You're as weak as your master Tobiume! Maybe that's why your command is 'snap'. The two of you are just so easy to break and fool!"

"HINAMORI!" Tobiume screeched. Fire was starting to form on her bells.

"Yuki, aren't you going too far?" Kaben asked.

"Don't worry Kaben, I'm completely aware of my actions." Yuki glanced at Hinamori who was staring at the ground. "Unlike SOME people!"

"Yuki what do you want me to do for you to forgive me?" Hinamori asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Momo, you don't have to do anything!" Tobiume shouted.

"Tobiume, I advise that you stay out of their conversation," Kaben quietly said.

"What gives you the right to dictate what I'm supposed to do?" Tobiume snapped. Kaben closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hinamori Momo, you know what you have to do. But I'm sure as hell that I won't recognize you as a shinigami worthy as my lieutenant unless you do it." Yuki quietly said.

"Hinamori! You don't have anything to do!" Tobiume shouted.

"Tobiume, please keep quiet." Tobiume stared at disbelief. Her master asked her to shut up. Hinamori faced Yuki with a pained face.

"Momo…." Yuki started but was cut off by Hinamori's embrace. Hinamori cried her heart out onto her captain. She finally understood. Yuki didn't really hate her, but she needed to force Hinamori to get over Aizen.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I should've trusted you… and Hitsugaya-kun." Yuki smiled a soft smile.

"It's alright Momo. Just cry everything out," she consoled. Tobiume soon understood Yuki's little act. Kaben looked at her little friend and patted her head.

"I told ya' you should've kept out of it."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay."

"We should go back now."

"Yeah, we should." The two of them soon faded away.

"You alright now Momo?" Yuki asked, still patting her friends head.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Can you make it back on your own?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Yuki." Yuki frowned, making Hinamori confused. "What's wrong?"

"It's Captain Himemiya you idiot." Hinamori laughed. Yuki joined in as well. Hinamori told Yuki everything that had happened so far and how she was doing. Yuki saw how mature she had become and was happy because of that. They spent the whole night talking about the latest happenings. They talked like how normal girls talk. They laughed and smiled again just like before.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Hitsugaya said as he walked back to his room. He had followed Yuki and Hinamori and watched their conversation. He didn't know that they were close friends. Hinamori had never mentioned her to him. Hitsugaya thought deep and hard to remember if Hinamori had told him anything about her; nothing came to him.

'_Since when did you start sneaking up on girls?' Hyourinmaru asked in his usual low voice._

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, 'Mind your own business you perverted dragon!'

_Hitsugaya heard him laugh and he frowned. 'My, my, my. Aren't we a bit sensitive tonight?'_

'Can you please shut up for once?'

'_Nope.' Hitsugaya groaned. 'But I'll help you remember that time Hinamori accidentally mentioned Yuki to you.'_

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows in interest, 'Yeah?' Hitsugaya opened the door to his quarters and saw darkness. He moved through the shadows quickly and went inside his bedroom. He changed his clothes and lied down comfortably on the bed.

'_Yup! But you need to do something in return!'_

'And what should I do, oh great and mighty ice dragon?'

'_Haha, very funny. But seriously, I won't tell you unless you do something in return.'_

Hitsugaya stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he should do. 'Can I know what you want me to do before I answer?'

_Hyourinmaru thought for a while, 'No.'_

Hitsugaya sighed. 'Are you sure the thing you're gonna tell me is important?'

'_Yes…. And no.'_

'Yes and no?'

'_Yes, because you'll get to know Yuki better… and no because it has nothing to do with your job.'_

Hitsugaya wondered what his sword had to say. He was curious about how the two girls met, but it wouldn't change anything. 'Sure, I'll do what you want… but just only one thing!' Hitsugaya answered.

'_There you go lil' boy! I knew you would give in!'_

'Shut up! Now just tell me what you told me you'd tell me!'

'_Alright, no need to be pushy! I'll tell you the story first. They met 13 years ago….'_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Dammit! A Division transfer! Seriously, why can't they just send me to the weakest captain?" Yuki thought over her little rhetorical question. "Riiiiight~! As if there IS such a thing as a weak captain!"_

_Yuki turned left, then right, then straight ahead and arrived at the Fifth Division's barracks. Yuki let out a long sigh, "Why can't I just waltz in?" Yuki said as she used her right hand to talk. "Because no one is allowed to see you dummy!" the left hand barked back._

"_Did I ask for your opinion?!" Yuki said, flicking her left with her right._

"_No, but it would be stupid talking to yourself, right Yuki?" Yuki said as she pointed both hands towards herself._

'Yuki, people are gonna start callin' ya crazy if you keep talkin' to yourself,' Kaben scolded. _Yuki rolled her eyes._

"_Okay! I'm goin' already!" Yuki shunpoed onto the roof of the building and quietly entered the Captain's Office. A brown-haired man greeted her with a soft smile. "Himemiya Yuki, reporting for duty, Captain Aizen."_

"_Ah, Himemiya-kun, Yamamoto told me about your temporary transfer. I hope you get along with everyone here in the division."_

_Yuki scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sorry sir, but there must have been some misunderstanding. I'm not allowed to go public. I can only guard you from the shadows."_

_Aizen chuckled and stood up from his chair. He patted Yuki on the head and stared out into the window. "My dear Himemiya, you must have been misinformed. You are going to stay here temporarily as one of my subordinates." Yuki stood there, speechless. "I see you're not used to belonging to a Division as a member of it." Yuki nodded. "Haha. I'll let my lieutenant tour you around. Hinamori!"_

_Suddenly, a thin woman with dark hair tied into a bun appeared. "Yes, Captain Aizen?" the girl said, her cheeks slightly pink._

"_Please show Himemiya Yuki around. She will be one of our subordinates as of today."_

"_Of course! Please come with me Himemiya-san." Hinamori quietly led Yuki out of the room and went around the division._

_After they had toured the whole division, Hinamori decided to bring her to its garden._

"_Himamiya-san, are you really that quiet?" Hinamori asked as the two of them sat on the wooden floor._

"_No… but I'd not used to other people," she bluntly said, her eyes staring at the pond in the middle of the garden._

"_Hmm… Himemiya-san, what division did you come from?"_

"_I came from the Second Division."_

"_Ei? The Second? Then…" Hinamori saw that Yuki didn't really want to talk about it. "… never mind."_

"_Hinamori was it?" Yuki asked, finally looking at Hinamori._

"_Yes. I'm Hinamori Momo, the lieutenant if this division."_

"_Well, I guess that you're pretty talented if you're the lieutenant."_

_Hinamori blushed and waved her hands awkwardly. "No, no, no! I'm really not that great. If you should be praising someone, it should be Captain Aizen! He's the greatest captain ever!"_

"_Really?"_

_Hinamori nodded furiously._

"_When training, who do you guys train with?"_

_Hinamori looked up at the sky, "It's usually Captain Aizen, but if he's not available, I take over."_

"_Oh? You guys have it easy!" Yuki complained, pouting her lips._

_Hinamori looked at her and giggled at her childish expression. Now that she mentioned it, she was kinda small. She studied her features and saw that she was able to pass as a nine-year old. She was overwhelmed by the eternally peaceful color of her cerulean eyes. Her short white hair framed her face while her bangs almost covered her right eye. She tied her hair into a half-ponytail, secured by a blue clip._

"_Why? Is it difficult in the Second Division?" Hinamori asked._

"_Hell yeah! We get to train with Captain Soifon! With Suzumebachi released!" Hinamori paled, yeah, they did have it hard._

"_You mean you guys get marks all over your body?"_

"_Yeah… but she removes them as soon as training's over."_

_The two of them heard a low whistle from behind. They turned around and saw red-head with lots of tattoos. "I didn't know Captain Soifon was that harsh."_

"_Hello Renji-kun. What brings you here?" Hinamori asked. She noticed Renji eye the little girl beside her and remembered to introduce her. "Ah, Renji this is Himemiya Yuki, our newest recruit. Himemiya-san, this is Abarai Renji, the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division." Yuki immediately stood up and bowed._

"_It's pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Abarai." Yuki heard him chuckled and raised her head._

"_No need to be formal Himemiya. I just came here to deliver some papers to your captain." Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had to admit that she was kinda cute. Her hair being bouncy and stuff made her look even more like a child. 'I am not a pedo. I am not a pedo. I am not a pedo.' _

"_Well, if that's all, you can just leave those on his table," Hinamori said. "Himemiya-san, I trust that you're already familiar with Sereitei, noh?"_

"_Yup! You can leave me Lieutenant, don't worry. I know you're busy," Yuki told her. Hinamori and Renji nodded and disappeared. Yuki decided to stay there for a while and enjoy the scenery._

'Nice Lieutenant.'

'_He's not my type Kaben.'_

'I meant the female.'

_Yuki widened her eyes, 'How can you say that?! I am not a lesbian!'_

Yuki heard her groan. 'I meant that she's nice and that she looks up to her captain.'

'_ahhh… I get it.' Yuki stared at the clouds, thinking over the current events. 'I don't like this.'_

'How can you say that?' her sword asked innocently.

'_I know you know something's wrong with that Aizen, so stop fooling around.'_

'He is a suspicious fellow, isn't he?'

'_Yeah, but sooner or later, everyone will find out…'_

_

* * *

  
_

'That's how they first met?'

'_Yup, that was also the first time Yuki started to have doubts about Aizen.'_

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, 'And how did you get this info?' he asked.

'_I got it from Tobiume.'_

'Tobiume?'

'_Yup, she'd tell me anything I want to know about her master.'_

'Right. So when did Hinamori mention Yuki to me?'

'_She told you the day Yuki supposedly died you idiot! So young but so forgetful already. You did notice that she was awfully sad that day, right?' Hitsugaya nodded as he remembered Hinamori during that time. She was as hysterical as the time Aizen betrayed her. 'She told you about one of her close friends that reminded her of you when you were away.'_

'Reminded her?'

'_Correct, Yuki was cold and level-headed when needed.'_

'Is that all?'

'_I believe so…'_

'Then thank you for sharing me that.' Hitsugaya was about to dose of when his sword snapped him awake.

'_Don't think I'd forget.'_

Hitsugaya groaned. 'What do you want me to do?'

'_I want you to steal her hairclip.'_

'You want me to what?!' Hitsugaya asked, not believing what he heard.

'_Steal her clip.'_

'May I ask why?!'

'_Because she never lets anyone touch it.'_

'That's your reason?'

'_Yes.'_

'I thought it would be hard and humiliating.'

_Hyourinmaru smirked. 'Oh it is.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Tum-tum-dum-dum_

_Ecka: What's that supposed to be?_

_My world domination song! ^^_

_Ecka: ._


	15. Chapter 14

…_valentines…_

_Ecka: What? Got no date?_

… _no…. I just choose not to have one._

_Ecka: Okaaaaay…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14**

"Oh no, you did not just ask that!"

Hitsugaya gave her a confused look. All he asked was to lend him her clip for a while, what's wrong with that? "Anything bad about that, Captain Himemiya?" Yuki stared just stared at him, making him uncomfortable. They were at the 10th Division's barracks, walking around the buildings. Hitsugaya had called her in to ask a favor.

"Nothing's wrong Captain Hitsugaya, but I am sorry to say that I cannot lend you my clip," she politely replied. She smiled at sweetly, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Why not?" He saw her slowly move closer to him, the sweet smile turning into a devilish one. She stopped when he felt her breath fanning his face.

"Because there are some things that are not meant to be discovered," she whispered into his ear. A shiver suddenly went down through his spine. He looked away, trying to hide his red face. He heard a laugh inside his mind and immediately pushed it away to the very back. He heard a small giggle come from Yuki, who was now a few feet away from him.

"What are you trying to pull, Himemiya?" he asked.

"Well Hitsugaya-kun, I still have some paperwork to do and I have to go train with the squad members. I'll see ya around." Yuki said as she blew him a kiss before disappearing. A kiss? What the hell is goin' on? Hitsugaya sighed in frustration. She was toying around with him, like always. She knew he couldn't fight her, but she didn't know why.

"Neh Captain, did I see what I think I did see?" Matsumoto said from behind. He turned around and saw his lieutenant semi-drunk and holding a bottle of sake. Matsumoto poked him, "Neh Captain?" She poked him again and again on the head and soon, he finally had enough.

"Matsumoto, there's a huge pile of paperwork in the office that has your name on it. Please attend to it right away," he coldly said, his eye twitching because she was still poking.

"But Captain, my rack's still not ready," the strawberry blond complained.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Captain, they're still not ready for today's work. They still need a bit of more care before they can get to it."

"Matsumoto if you don't-"

"Captain! Look at them!" Matsumoto said as she shoved her breasts forward. "They're a bit too…" Hitsugaya immediately pulled away.

"Matsumoto, please don't talk about it when you're here. If you want to complain about them, go somewhere else!" Matsumoto grinned and quickly shunpoed away. As Hitsugaya came to realization, he face palmed himself. "MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

"Captain!" Hinamori called. Yuki opened an eye and saw her standing a few feet away from her. She sat up from her lying position and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it Hinamori?" she asked sleepily.

"Did you do all the paperwork?" Hinamori asked, slowly walking towards her captain. Yuki smiled and nodded. Hinamori sat down beside her and ran her fingers through the roof's tiles. "Why didn't you leave some for me?" Hinamori was looked at her and saw Yuki frown. "What?" Yuki hit her on the head and stood up.

"Idiot! You should really just take the whole day off…" Yuki said, her eyes focusing on something her lieutenant couldn't see.

"Why? There's still some work to do, right?"

Yuki rolled her eyes at her lieutenant's innocence. "I just got here you idiot. I let everyone in the squad to take it easy for today, and so should you. If I were you, I'd get a love life." Yuki eyed her lieutenant, a small grin finding its way into her already mischievous expression. "Do you like someone, Momo?" Hinamori was caught completely off-guard. She turned red and looked away from her captain. "So you don't?"

"I'm too busy for those kinds of things Yuki," she said in a soft voice. Yuki noticed that she was looking at something particular and decided to know what it was. She noticed white moving around and immediately knew what it was.

"You like Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuki squealed. She started skipping as Hinamori started denying with everything she had. She turned into a shade of crimson, fueling Yuki's spirit. "So you do!"

"N-no! N-never! He's just my childhood friend!" Hinamori shouted, her cheeks turning even redder. She tried to look for a scapegoat, "Maybe YOU like him!" she blurted out. Yuki stopped skipping and laughing and stared at Hinamori. Hinamori soon realize what she said and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

Yuki took some time before answering the question, making her lieutenant marrow her eyes in suspicion. Yuki was staring at the sky again which usually cleared her mind. "Do you like him, Yuki?" she asked.

"No, Momo. I don't like him," she said bluntly. Hinamori raised an eyebrow; her captain was having mood swings again. Hinamori decided to push her a little.

"Are you sure?" she asked teasingly. Yuki looked at her and nodded.

"Yup, we're only friends."

There was a sudden blur of white. Hitsugaya was on Yuki's back, her arm behind her. He tried to grab her clip but she managed to slip away from his grasp. Next thing he knew, she was in front of his kneeling figure and was rubbing her wrist.

"Nice try, but no. You still can't have it for whatever reason." Yuki placed a lock of hair back where it was supposed to be and wiped away some hair getting into her eye.

"But I really need it," he reasoned out while standing up. He dusted off his pants and looked at Hinamori who was clearly confused. "Hello, Hinamori."

"Hello Shiro-chan," Hitsugaya's eye twitched as he heard his humiliating nickname. Yuki, on the other hand, started to hide her giggle.

"I told you not to call me that, bed-wetter Momo," he said. He heard one of Yuki's escaped giggles and turned to her. "What are you laughing at, Captain Himemiya?" he asked, smirking. Yuki stopped and smirked as well.

"Absolutely nothing, _Shiro-chan_." Hitsugaya felt one of his veins pop out and forced a small chuckle.

"As you say so, _Princess,_" he said, completely annoying Yuki. One of her eyes twitched and so was the corner of her mouth.

"Hey _Shiro-chan,_ do you like someone?" she asked. He immediately looked away, letting Yuki know that he had something to hide. Yuki turned to Hinamori, who was turning red again. "Well, do you?"

"…"

"Well?" both ladies asked. They both stared at each other, a smirk forming in Yuki's face, while a confused frown on Hinamori's.

"If I answer that question, will you give me the clip?"

"Clip?" Hinamori asked. "You mean that clip you always wear?" Yuki nodded. "Why would he want it?"

"I dunno really. He just called me this morning and started askin' for it."

"Yuki, can you just lend it to me for a sec?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori stared at him, he used her first name. Now that she thought of it, 'Princess' was Yuki's nickname.

"Then can you give me a valid reason why I should?" Hitsugaya was too embarrassed to tell her that Hyourinmaru forced him. "No reason? Well tough noogies. Come on Hinamori." The two ladies turned away and were about to jump off when he caught them by the collar.

"Hyourinmaru forced me to," he admitted, "he will continue torturing my mind if I don't borrow it." Yuki and Hinamori looked at each other, then at Hitsugaya. "Can you just please let me borrow it?" Yuki sighed.

"You gotta tell us if you like someone first," she said. Hitsugaya looked at her and slowly nodded. Yuki smiled and looked at Hinamori, who had her brows all scrunched up. "Now, was that so hard to do Hitsugaya-kun?" Yuki slowly took the clip out, her braids gently falling and untying themselves. She looked at the crystal-like pin and felt the sunlight bounce off of it. "Be careful, it breaks easily," she whispered into his ear while handing it over.

"Yuki….?" Hinamori said. To the two ladies' astonishment, the clip didn't break or even crack.

"Yeah, I know."

Hitsugaya stared at them. Was something supposed to happen? "Anything wrong?"

"N-nope! Nothing!" Yuki immediately replied. "I'm gonna go now. Hinamori, if you need me, you know where to find me!" Yuki shunpoed away, leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya on the roof.

Hinamori looked at the clip in his hands. It didn't break? How? When she held that clip, it immediately broke. Yuki explained that it was special because it was a part of her zanpakuto. Anyone who touched it would make it break into pieces. Making Yuki the only person her zanpakuto trusted.

"Hinamori, was something supposed to happen to the clip?" he asked calmly. Hinamori decided to keep it a secret, just like her captain.

"Nope! Everything's as it should be," she softly replied. There was an awkward silence between them. She liked him, but she knew that he was just a replacement for Aizen. She also knew that he didn't like her. Instead, he loved her captain. Somehow it hurts her. Somehow, she feels jealous. She shrugged off the feeling and looked at her childhood friend. "I gotta go Hitsugaya-kun. See ya around." She jumped off the roof and headed towards the barracks.

'_Good. You got the clip. And I see that it didn't break. Even better!'_

'What do you mean?' he snapped back.

'_Absolutely nothing,' the dragon replied, hiding his amusement._

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, 'Right. Okay, now what do I do with it?'

'_Nothing! You can just keep it as long as Yuki doesn't ask for it.'_

'And what good did getting her clip do?'

'_We get to see her without any braids.'_

One of his veins popped, 'That's it?'

'_Pretty much.'_

He sighed in frustration. He was played by his own sword! 'Hyourinmaru I swear I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!'

_The dragon laughed. 'I'd like to see you try.'_

Hitsugaya was about to beat his sword up when he noticed Hinamori heading towards the farthest corner of Serietei. Obviously, she was not going to the barracks. He followed her and found himself in front of a small house. It was surrounded by trees, hiding it from unwanted people.

'Who lives here?'

Hitsugaya heard whispers coming from the inside. He decided to investigate and tuck his ear onto the wall. He heard people alright, two females. He knew who they were, but he couldn't make out the words. Something about blood and fluids and stuff. That was all he was able to understand. He tried to escape before they noticed him but it was too late.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you may come in."

* * *

"How was your day Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya looked at his cup of tea, still warm. He was sitting with Yuki, moon-viewing, in the garden of her little hut. According to her, she built it so that she could escape from the hustle and bustle of Sereitei. "It was fine."

"That's good," Yuki said, taking a sip from her tea. She liked the evening sky. She loved how the scattered stars sparkled and how the moon gave out a soothing hazy glow. "Matsumoto didn't do the paperwork?" she asked, resting her back on the post beside her.

"Yeah," he muttered. Matsumoto managed to escape today too. She just had to talk about her breasts. "How 'bout yours?" He looked at her and saw a soft smile. She looked like a child when she was under the moon light.

"It was nice. Everyone in the squad's nice. They were very cooperative and seem to accept me as their new captain."

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping." Hitsugaya said bluntly.

Yuki let out a small quiet giggle, "Nah, at least you didn't understand anything. It would be bad if you did." She took another sip from her tea and looked at the moon. "Look, it's a quarter moon. How pretty…" Hitsugaya looked up and indeed saw a quarter moon.

"What about it? I thought moons were best when full."

"Idiot, don't you notice the two stars right above it? They form a smile. It's rare to see that you know," she stated a matter-of-factly.

He looked again and saw what she saw. He saw the moon and the two stars form a smiling face, and it was smiling down on them. He let out a sigh and took a sip from his tea. Earlier this afternoon, he was caught eavesdropping on Yuki and Hinamori. Yuki was furious and was about to kick him out when he offered her clip back. She immediately took it back and returned to her normal cool self.

"I better go back," Hitsugaya said. He stood up and dusted off his pants. "See ya tomorrow."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Alright, take care. And please don't tell anyone else about my house, okay?" Hitsugaya nodded. She waved goodbye and saw him disappear. She placed her hand on the wooden floor and felt something cold. She grabbed it and saw it was her clip.

'_Hello Yuki!' the voice squealed. Yuki was used to her sword's enthusiasm, but today, she was too happy._

'Good evening Kaben, what's up?' Yuki then saw her sword materialize beside her. "What's with that smile?"

Kaben looked at her master who definitely felt something suspicious. She sat down and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "Nothing Princess, I just found out something while I was somewhat away."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "And what have you discovered?" She saw her sword cover her laugh with her shawl, making her even more curios. "Well?"

"Well, it really doesn't matter now Princess. You'll find out sometime soon." Yuki frowned. She didn't like her sword keeping secrets from her, but she wouldn't be able to make her spill even if she used violence.

"Alright, but this better be worth it when I find out."

"Yes, I assure you it will."

* * *

_Crappy chapter…_

_Ecka: What's with the late update?_

_Needed to catch up with school…_

_Ecka: Oh yeah…._

_I'm planning to stop for a while. A few weeks would do. Maybe during summer break I can start posting again. I might post now and again, but… yeah… So, see ya guys next time._

_Ecka: And?_

_Oh yeah! Thanks for the people who reviewed. You guys are really awesome!_


	16. Chapter 15

_I'm back! That means school is almost over! Hallelujah! Sorry but, it's just a short one.._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 15**

"Not bad," Hitsugaya said while sheathing his sword. He heard a laugh echo throughout the underground training area's walls. He smiled a little as he saw Yuki tie up her hair in a ponytail.

"What? It's over?" she complained. "I knew I should've asked Kenpachi to spar…" she paused, "…then again, I don't want to die yet." She was about to continue her complains but she was cut short by the pressure of his sword on hers. Being caught off guard, she wasn't quite prepared for his attack. She felt her knees give in and immediately jumped back. "That was cheating Captain! Don't you have any honor?" she laughed.

Hitsugaya let out a deep chuckle, "Of course I do, you're just not careful enough. I can't believe a captain such as yourself would let your guard down." He tsked, "You're getting weaker Captain Himemiya." Yuki growled in response. She didn't like being called weak. She didn't like people underestimating her.

She lunged forward. She managed to cut him on the cheek. "Hah! Now aren't you getting too cocky?"

"Really? I thought you were the cocky one, saying that you grew an inch." He shunpoed behind her and cut a good portion of her hair.

"Ack!" Yuki jumped a few feet away and analyzed the damage done. "You cut my hair again!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. 'Here we go again.' "You cut another two inches!"

"Yuki, are we gonna fight over this again?" he asked, annoyed.

"No, but why do you keep on cutting it? My hair did nothing to you," she said as she ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Yuki, you know-" he felt cold metal on his neck, "you are a very sly person." Yuki dropped her sword and laughed. Hitsugaya rubbed his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. "You caught me there."

"Haha…. But seriously, don't cut my hair anymore, ok?" she said. He sighed and the two of them both sheathed their swords. "It's a good thing this place is rarely used."

"Yep." Hitsugaya looked at her hair; he did do a good number on it. Ever since they started training, it had been getting shorter and shorter, because of him. It was now only a few inches below her shoulders. The two of them had gotten taller these past few months. He gained two inches while she gained only one, making Hitsugaya still taller.

"Hey, how 'bout we use shikai? I haven't used Kaben in a while…"

He gave it a moment of thought. It was true that they rarely used their releases nowadays. Soul Society had been peaceful these past seven months. "Why not? This place has a special barrier so no one can sense our reiatsu."

"Then shall we?" Yuki grinned. She loved using her sword. She was about to drop her sword when she remembered something. She started to remove her black top, exposing the form-fitting white undershirt she wore.

"What are you doing Himemiya?!" Hitsugaya asked in a tense voice.

She let out a loud laugh. "I just don't want to tear up my sleeves. Now then…" she pointed her sword towards the ground and dropped it. "Waltz, Touketsu Kaben." It phased through the floor but turned into solid ice halfway through. It shattered and the bits of ice swirled around Yuki, eventually forming two bracelets on her wrists with bells.

He sighed, what a dramatic entrance. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The two clashed swords. Yuki was being overwhelmed, so she used her other hand. From the bell sprouted out another sword. She aimed for his abdomen but he managed to dodge it, giving himself a torn uniform. "Tch!"

"Payback!" She backed away and took her stance, waiting for his attack.

"Ryusenka!" he shouted. Yuki widened her eyes and quickly evaded his attack.

"Well aren't you taking this seriously?" she taunted on top of one of the mounds. She heard another attack from him.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Immediately, ice pillars formed around her and started to get closer. He smirked. "What're you going to do now Princess?" he asked. "When I turn the sword, you'll be frozen. Unless your zanpakuto can only splash ice and water around, you better do something quick." he taunted.

Yuki smiled. He was challenging her. She loves a challenge. "Hah! Like I said, don't get too ahead of yourself boy! First Song: Cross of the White Roses!" Hitsugaya watched as she overlapped the two swords, a cross. She swiftly slid them against each other. A large wave of ice followed the course of the two swords and cut down the ice pillars with ease.

"Second Song: Mermaid's Tears!" She waved one of her sword and out came a huge wave of water rushing towards Hitsugaya. He managed to escape the wave but was caught by her kido. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" She came down from the mound and went up to Hitsugaya. "I win!"

"No you haven't!"

"Oho! Denying are we? You don't accept that I beat you?" Yuki released the kido.

"You just won because you used some techniques I didn't know about."

"Denial."

"Shut up," he said bitterly. "Shouldn't you be going back now? I mean, you're gonna make him wait."

"Who? Oh.. Wait… Yeah…" She rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm just really tired now. I'll tell him I can't come." She bent down and picked up her clothes and put them on. She then sat down, panting.

"You've been doing these to the guys who ask you out… Don't you like any of them?" he asked. Recently, suitors have been visiting her. She usually accepts their offer to dinner, but she cancels it in the end.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "I bet you know who's best for me," she said sarcastically. He turned away, slightly blushing. He still had feelings for her, but he couldn't tell her. Not with Hinamori usually around. "How 'bout you? Do you like anyone yet? I hear you're pretty popular with the girls."

He slowly turned to face her, his face slightly red. "Actually, I no." Yuki grinned.

"Who?" He shook his head, annoying Yuki. "Come on, tell me!" she whined. "Is it Hinamori?"

"No."

"Kiyone?"

"NO! That girl's obsess with her captain."

"Her older sister? Then again, she's too tall for you," she thought out loud.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Nanao?"

"Kyoraku would kill me you idiot!"

"OMG! Don't tell me you're that kind of person Hitsugaya!"

"What twisted thought came into your mind this time Himemiya?"

"Not Yachiru! NO! You're a pedo! You're a pedo!" she chanted. "Kenpachi's gonna kill you!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Is this girl dense? "No you idiot! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Rukia then?"

"Why are you even guessing?" he asked, definitely very annoyed.

"SHIT! NO! That would be even worse!" she wailed.

"What did you think of now!?"

"…Ichigo…" she whispered.

Hitsugaya almost strangled her. "I told you I don't like anyone! And how can you think I'm gay?!?" he growled.

"It's not normal to not like someone you idiot."

"And who said that?"

"I did." He was definitely stopping himself from strangling her. Even though he loved her, she still was very annoying sometimes. "If you don't like any of the girls, you must be gay," she teased.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"If you're not, why don't you like anyone?"

"And what about YOU? You must be a lesbian since you don't like any of the guys!"

"Alright, now that was just darn immature."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of frustration. "You can say stuff like that to me and I can't say those things to you? That's just wrong."

"If you're not gay, prove it!" she challenged, standing up and leveling herself to him.

"FINE!"

"Kiss a girl and I'll believe that you're not gay." Hitsugaya backed away just a little bit. She smirked, "Can't do it? Fine, all you have to do is say you're gay in front of Hinamori and you're squad."

He glared at her, "NEVER!"

"Then do what I'm asking you."

"Then prove you're not a lesbian by kissing a guy." She paled. He smirked, "Can't do it? All you have to do is tell Hinamori you're in love with her."

She glared at him, "NEVER!"

"Then kiss someone!"

"You kiss someone first!" she snapped back. Hitsugaya looked around and thought for a few minutes. "Well?"

"Fine! I'll go first! But I can kiss anyone as long as a girl, right?"

"Yup! As long as she's not your granma."

"Great," he quietly said. Yuki crossed her arms and put on a bored expression.

"Well? Bring the girl here and kiss her right in front of me." Yuki said, tapping her foot.

Hitsugaya smiled nervously. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Yuki widened her eyes as she felt her getting paralyzed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry Yuki, but, you told me to kiss someone." She widened her eyes in realization.

"Neve-" Hitsugaya kissed her long and hard. When he moved away, the kido wore of and she fell to her knees, her hands covering her mouth.

"Well that was interesting," she said. She stood up, a grin on her face. She grabbed him by the robes, "My turn." She kissed him this time. Their lips moved against each other's. Yuki let go, her cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

Hitsugaya came closer and whispered something into her ear. "I love you. I loved you from the very start."

Yuki smiled. "Then what took you so long?"

"Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Yuki smiled even wider, "Yep... Definitely yes. "

* * *

_Haha! I'm done with this one! School's almost over! Only just two more weeks, then… FREEDOM!!!_

_Ecka: You still have your exams and recital you idiot!_

_*completely ignores comment* Haha! Freedom! BUT IT'S SO FRIGGING HOT!!! Why does summer have to be soooo hot?!?!_


	17. Chapter 16

_T.T_

_Ecka: What's wrong this time?_

_It was an epic fail…_

_Ecka: Which?_

_My recital…. I was off key._

_Ecka: That's it?!?_

_My performance in the band was also an epic fail. Stupid drummer didn't count right._

_Ecka: . You are so shallow._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16**

"Good job Ichigo!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stop saying that! It makes me feel like a slave or a dog or something." He looked up, noticing something off.

"Anything wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked. She looked around as well, searching for what might Ichigo had noticed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Shinigamis…'

"You felt them?"

"Yep… Weird, there shouldn't be that much shinigamis in such a small area…"

"There were more?" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You noticed one, but you couldn't feel the others around it?!" Rukia sighed. "And I thought you were improving in your reiatsu sensing skills… Such a shame…"

"You midg-" Rukia sent him flying when he kicked his face. She dusted herself off and started heading back to the Kurosaki residence. She took out her phone and started typing the report.

* * *

"Ne, ne Hinamori-kun," Yuki said as she cleaned up her desk. "You take care of the place while I go to the Captain's meeting, kay?" Hinamori nodded. Yuki smiled and made her way outside.

'Captain's Meeting… What's wrong this time?' she asked herself.

"Probably just another update with Karakura," a male voice said from behind. Yuki turned around and saw Ukitake. "Morning Yuki," he greeted with a smile.

She smiled back, "Morning Ukitake." Yuki looked over his shoulder, "Where's Kyoraku-san?" Those two were hardly apart. Can you believe it, best friends since the academy?

Ukitake just shrugged, "I think he got a little too drunk last night." Yuki slowly nodded and continued walking towards the meeting. "Aren't a little too happy these days? Anything new from my little princess?" he playfully asked as he ruffled her hair. Yuki swatted the hand away and frowned.

"No I'm not!" she protested, but deep inside she was overjoyed. It had been a week since she got together with Hitsugaya. They decided to keep it a secret. Y'know, for Hinamori's sake and sanity. They usually met in the underground training area. They would usually just spar and enjoy the view they could get from the hill above. She let out a sigh. Hinamori. What should they do?

"Anything wrong Himemiya-san?" Unohana asked.

"Oh, Unohana-san…. I didn't notice you… No, everything's fine. How about you? How's the Fourth Division going? I heard that Hanataro had just come back from the Human world."

Unohana smiled thoughtfully, sending a chill down Yuki's spine. How could she scare her like that? "We're doing fine. Hanataro did come back with a few souvenirs and a report about the town."

Yuki frowned. "Isn't the issue about Karakura a little too old already? I mean, the town does need care after the incident, but it's almost gonna be a year…"

"I know… But there have been rumors about a few renegade shinigami causing trouble," Ukitake said.

"Hmm… No duh. With the way things go around, nobody wouldn't not want to destroy Soul Society," Yuki said. Ukitake chuckled at the comment, starting another one of his coughing fits. Thankfully, Unohana was there to give him a treatment. "Here we are," Yuki announced ash she stopped in front of the First Division. "I can never get used to this place." She opened the doors, revealing the other captains. The only ones missing were the three of them and Zaraki Kenpachi. 'That brute hardly comes to these thigns,' she thought.

They went to their positions as soon as they heard the Head Captain's booming voice. "These past few days, reports from shinigami stationed in the human world say that a group of shinigami had been terrorizing Karakura and other nearby areas." Yuki stole a look from the Thirteenth Division Captain who nodded back. "So far, five shinigamis have been identified, but there is a possibility that there are more."

"Sir, do they pose a threat?" Soifon asked.

"Apparently, they do. According to the reports, they have come to an understanding with the Hollows. They state that they plan on taking out the Gotei 13."

Almost all the captains coughed. Who was stupid enough to challenge the Gotei 13? Ichigo did, but he seriously had a loose screw.

"Any plans Captain?" Ukitake asked.

"We were planning on sending the Second Division to kill the whole group, but their whereabouts are unknown."

"Assuming that they are more than five, how could they have grown to such a large number?" Yuki finally asked.

"One of the shinigamis who reported said that they apparently travelled from time to time back to Soul Society to fish for some abused shinigami." Yuki sighed. With so many people, especially shinigami, who were dissatisfied, it was so easy to manipulate them.

"So how do we search for them?" Soifon asked.

"We plan on using a spy."

"A spy? But who?" Ukitake blurted.

"Captain Himemiya Yuki."

"Me?" she exclaimed. "Why the hell should I go?"

"I didn't mention anything about you having to go. I was just going to request to ask someone from your squad to go."

"Oh. Alright. What about Ichigo?"

"Kursosaki Ichigo is just a substitute shinigami, meaning he is not legible for official missions like these," he paused, "If there are no more questions, you are all dismissed." Yamamoto quickly left, leaving the rest of the captains. All of them left as soon as the old man was gone.

* * *

"Interesting, isn't it?"

"What is?" Hitsugaya asked. He and Yuki were in the Tenth Division's gardens, drinking tea.

"The rogue shinigamis. "

"Ah. What's with the sudden interest?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting how they were able to communicate with the hollows."

"You sound like Captain Kurotsuchi." Hitsugaya felt a hand hit him. He turned to see Yuki glaring. "Alright, I'm sorry." Yuki nodded in contentment and stood up. "You're going now?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. See ya around." She gave him a quick peck and left. Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh. He won't be seeing her tonight.

* * *

Yuki stared at the orange sky. It was going to be dark soon. What day was it today? What was the moon? "A full moon," she quietly said.

"Anything wrong with a full moon Captain?" Hinamori asked over the piles of paper she was working on. Yuki shook her head and gave her a warm smile.

"Nope, nothing. I'll be retiring early today. Please take charge, kay?"

"Hai!" Yuki turned back to the window, thinking deeply. Her thoughts wandered to that night not too long ago…

Yuki woke up. She recalled what had happened earlier. She was watching the sky, then… she dozed off. She stood up and saw the office empty. All the papers were delivered and everything was in place except for a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Captain, I couldn't wake you up. You were sound asleep. I finished all the papers and sent them already. Are you seriously alright? Take care._

_ Hinamori_

Yuki sighed, Hinamori was worried. It has been like this for the past three months. Ever since that incident, she was becoming a bit off on nights like these. Full moon. She cursed under her breath as she made her way home.

**'**_**Bitter much?'**_

'Shut up.'

**'**_**What's wrong…. Oh, it's a full moon! So that's why you're restless…'**_

Yuki rolled her eyes. SHE was playing innocent again. 'I wonder why? Is it because of you?'

_Her sword giggled. **'It's your fault for not letting it out.'**_

'I hate it. Don't make me use it…'

**'**_**I won't but you'll have to someday…'**_

"Tch!" She went into her room and fell asleep.

* * *

"_I'll teach you a new technique Yuki." Kaben merrily said, clasping her hands together, eyes sparkling. "This is my best technique," she said, winking. Yuki rolled her eyes. Her sword had already taught her numerous techniques, what's so special with this one?_

"_Kaben get on with it." Yuki said nonchalantly._

_Kaben smiled and closed her blue eyes. She opened them again to reveal bright, blood red ones, shocking Yuki. __**"Let's start then, shall we?" **__the red eyed woman said in a very vile voice, oh so different from Kaben's usual soft, kind voice._

"_Kaben?" Yuki cautiously asked._

"_**Sorry, but she's not here,"**__ she said, smirking, revealing sharp teeth. __**"I'm Touketsu."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Yuki opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun's rays. It was already bright outside. She stood up and quickly took a shower and changed into some clean robes. She shunpoed away towards her division only to find everyone already busy with their tasks when she arrived. She quickly walked towards the office, her subordinates greeting her as she passed by. She slid the door open, showing Hinamori busy with the paperwork.

"Good morning Captain!" Hinamori greeted. Yuki forced a small smile and nodded.

"Morning Hinamori…. What time is it?" she tiredly asked.

Hinamori looked up in thought, "It's already 10 am. You're kinda late today, had a nightmare?"

Yuki sighed. "Maybe I did…." Yuki sat down on her chair and grabbed one of the papers. She read it. She quietly cursed herself. It was the form for the mission to the real world. "Shit… Hinamori, did I announce that we had to send someone undercover… to the real world?"

Hinamori gave a confused look. Yuki rubbed her temples. "I guess I didn't…. Anyway, can you please round everyone up? I'll announce it." Hinamori nodded and immediately set off. Yuki sigh out in frustration. "Yeah, you can come out," she said.

Immediately, Hitsugaya appeared. He sat on the window sill behind her chair. "Aren't you a little bit stressed?" he chuckled. "You're gonna look older…" He was hit by Yuki's sheath. "Okay, okay… So who are you gonna send to the human world?"

"I don't really know…" she replied, eyes on her table. "I was going to ask for volunteers then pick the most suitable among them…"

Hitsugaya got off of the sill and took her chin. She averted his gaze, much to his annoyance. "Tell me truth, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." she bluntly said, bright cerulean eyes filled with mystery. He let go and sighed.

"Fine," he said bluntly as well. "I'll be going now. See you around."

"Yeah." With that, he disappeared. Yuki held her face in her hands, 'Touketsu, why?' She was about to jump out through the open window when she felt Hinamori's reiatsu. 'I'll deal with you later…'

"Captain, everyone's ready!" Hinamori announced. Yuki gave a curt nod and passed her. Hinamori followed right behind as her captain quietly walked through the division's hallways. They saw everyone gathered outside. The shinigamis quieted themselves down as they saw their superior.

"Alright, yesterday, the Head Captain requested me to send one of you for an undercover mission to the world of the living. Any volunteers?" she coldly said. A few hands were raised. "Only ten?"

"We're sorry to disappoint you Captain, but isn't it the Second Division's job to spy?" a male voice asked from the crowd.

Yuki slightly nodded. "I know. It puzzled me as well, but it's the Head Captains orders…"

"Umm… Captain? I would also like to volunteer." Hinamori quietly said. Yuki raised an eyebrow but immediately put it down.

"Fine. The volunteers are to give me their name before the end of the day. I want them on my table. I'll be choosing the most eligible and capable amongst you." Yuki closed her eyes, a frown on her face. "That's all. You are dismissed!" she coldly announced. Everyone fled from the area and went back to their jobs. Some were training, the others were cleaning, some were doing paper work and some were delivering them.

"Hinamori, would you take charge for a while? I don't feel well."

"Hai.." her lieutenant softly replied. "Please take care Yuki. You haven't been acting yourself lately."

Yuki glanced at her. "I know Momo, I know." Yuki shunpoed away to somewhere else.

* * *

"Anything troubling you, _Master?_" a woman said beside Yuki. Yuki growled.

"When will Kaben come back?" she asked impatiently like a child.

"Oh… Miss Goody-Two-Shoes will come back soon."

"Touketsu, who _are_ you?"

Touketsu rolled her eyes. "Haven't we talked about this already? Yuki, I'm your zanpakuto…" the woman paused. "If you can't understand that, I'll dumb it up for ya. You might call me Kaben's ego."

"Ego?"

"Yeah…. Since Kaben's all good, all her negatives are sent to me… Oh! Woe is me! The evil twin!" she said dramatically. Her red eyes seemed to glow. "Anyway, have you practiced?"

Yuki widened her eyes. "HELL NO! Why would I even try such a twisted thing?!"

Touketsu sighed. "Yeah, yeah… You'll have to… someday." The woman disappeared. Yuki sighed in relief. God, did she hate Touketsu.

* * *

There was a knock on the Fifth Division's office door.

"Come in!" Hinamori called out. Hitsugaya entered and was a bit disappointed when Yuki wasn't there. "Oh, hi Shiro-chan!" she happily greeted, almost standing up at the sight of him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, bed-wetter," he coldly replied.

"Shiro-chan, don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me 'Shiro-chan'!" Hitsugaya scanned the room.

"Looking for Captain Himemiya?" Hinamori asked, making him blush a little. He nodded. "Well, she went out. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"I see…"

"If you have a message for her, I can leave her a note."

"No need," he bluntly replied. "It's an important message."

"Oh…"

"Well, I'll be going then if she's not here. Good bye Hinamori," he said, turning immediately towards the door.

"Bye…" Hinamori softly said, her hand slowly, awkwardly waving. 'He's changed.'

* * *

"Wake up Yuki, you'll catch a cold out here," someone said. Whoever it was, he was nudging her a little too hard. Yuki forced an eye open. She saw Hitsugaya staring into her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, definitely worried.

Yuki laughed a forced laugh. "I'm fine." He didn't buy it, duh.

"Tch!" He kissed her hard. So hard that her lips were almost going to swell. He moved back. "I hate liars."

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her robes. She was smirking but she was soon glaring at him. "We have a lot of explaining to do." Hitsugaya looked confused when he suddenly noticed the remains of a familiar reiatsu.

"Shit!"

"It's your fault." The two dashed towards the fleeing shinigami. She was obviously tearing up. Yuki was a bit faster so she was able to block off her course. Hinamori crashed into her. She was crying. "Hinamori…"

"Hinamori…" he said from behind.

"Yuki, how could you?! You kept it a secret from me! From all of us!" Hinamori screeched.

"Hinamori, please, calm down," Yuki pleaded.

"We'll explain everything," he said.

"NO!" Hinamori backed away. Yuki straightened herself. She raised her palm so it was right in front of Hinamori's face.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't calm down." Her eyes dilated and she collapsed. Hitsugaya was able to catch her body. "Hitsugaya, take her to the Fourth Division. She seriously needs to take care of herself."

"Yuki…"

"Toshiro, please. We'll talk about this later. Obviously, she has some feelings for you." He stayed silent. He nodded and rushed to the infirmary. Yuki dropped to the ground, "What have I done?"

* * *

"Captain Unohana, please take care of Hinamori," Hitsugaya requested. Unohana examined her. She was malnourished, but she knew that didn't make her faint. Kido was used on her. She let it pass when she saw his troubled face.

"Isane, please bring Lieutenant Hinamori to one of the recovery rooms." She faced Hitsugaya, "If you would like, you could stay and keep watch in her room." He nodded and followed Isane. She brought Hinamori to one of the clean white rooms at the end of the corridor. He entered when they had entered. Isane set her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"I'll be leaving Captain Hitsugaya. When she wakes up, please don't stress her too much." He nodded and she left. He gazed at his childhood friend. She looked just like the time she was stabbed by Aizen, minus the life support. She looked weak, fragile and delicate.

He just stood there, looking at her lying figure. Yuki was right, it was his fault. He saw her shuffle in her bed and immediately went beside her. She cracked open one of her eyes. She sat upright when she saw who was right beside her, eyes both wide. "Toshiro…"

"Glad you're-" She kissed him. Seriously, she was. She was friggin' kissing him! She moved away and wrapped her arms around him.

"Pease, Toshiro, don't leave me! Please!" she pleaded. He stood there, frozen. She kissed him again. This time, longer. He tried to push her away, gripping her shoulders, but it was too late. Someone opened the door.

"Good to see you awake and energetic."

* * *

_Crappy or not? I ran out of ideas… so… yeah. Kinda depressed now. Seriously, I'm like, why is this happening?!_

_Anyway, review please! I need those reviews! :D I'm already workin' on Never so... drop by soon.._


	18. Chapter 17

_FREEDO-… Shit. It's vacation and I still have to go to school.. Need to do the school's silly paper…_

_T.T I THOUGHTS I's WAS FREES!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 17**

"Good to see you awake and energetic."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes and forcefully shoved Hinamori back. He looked at the person at the door. He had confirmed his worst fears. 'Shit…'

Yuki stood at the door, eyes closed, hands clasped together… smiling? No…. It was one of her creepy what-the-fuck-is-happening smiles. "Are you alright Hinamori? You look kinda pale…"

"I'm fine." Hinamori replied rather bluntly. Hitsugaya turned around and saw that she WAS pale and slightly sweating.

"Yuki, I can ex-"

Yuki laughed and opened her eyes to reveal bright red orbs. Hinamori and Hitsugaya paled even more. "Haha… Well Toshiro, you're not molesting my lieutenant are you?" she joked. She looked at the window, the sun was almost gone. "Hm, I need to go. Do you mind explaining the situation to Hinamori?" He barely nodded. "Thanks! See ya tomorrow." She waved good bye and was off, leaving the two shinigamis white with worry.

"Captain Himemiya's… "

"Was she ever like that? Smiley when mad?" he asked.

"No…" Hinamori looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Shiro-chan, you have a relationship with Yuki, am I right?" he nodded. "I see. I shouldn't have acted without thinking. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"It's alright. Yuki's an understanding person…" he paused and looked out the window, "…but I think this time's different I'm afraid."

"Shiro-chan?"

"What?" he asked, annoyed with the nickname. "And please don't call me that."

"Why were her eyes red?" she asked softly. Hitsugaya turned to her, she saw it too. Now THAT worried him. When he saw her eyes, something was different. It was like something inside her was gonna burst.

"I don't know Momo, I don't know."

* * *

The sun was setting and the moon was starting to take its place in the sky, full and bright. Leaves rustled as the wind blew, but something else disturbed them. The sound of soft, quick footsteps was the only sound in the forest if one's ear was sharp enough. Along with the footsteps were pants and wheezes and gasps.

Yuki stopped when she was sure enough that she was far. She put up a strong barrier just in case. She unsheathed her sword and glared at it. "Touketsu!"

"_**What is it Princess? You're gonna cry just because of that? Please, go to Kaben if that's all you want," **__her sword said from inside her mind._

"No. You're dead wrong," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

_Touketsu made a surprised sound. __**"Then what DO you want Princess?"**_

"I'll train, just as you wanted." Immediately, Touketsu materialized right in front of her, a grin on her face.

"Now you're talking… Nice eyes."

"Shut up."

Touketsu shrugged. She turned serious and walked around her, observing her master from every angle. "Now, there are certain limitations for the technique at your current state. Y'know, with you being young and immature powers, it would be hard to maintain it even in ban kai."

"And?"

"When you've completely mastered the technique, you can freely use it at ban kai, but it would consume a lot of reiatsu if it wasn't the right time."

"What do you mean 'right time'?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her, but still maintaining her cold outer shell.

Touketsu smirked. "The night."

"Night?"

"Well, me and Kaben can use both ice and water, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Ice is affected by temperature, so if the place was already cold…" Touketsu drifted off.

"Ice would form quicker and better," Yuki continued. Her sword nodded.

"Right, but if ice was affected by temperature, what affects water the most?" she asked.

"Am I really supposed to answer that? Wouldn't temperature also affect water?" Yuki asked, annoyed that she wouldn't get to the point.

Touketsu rolled her red eyes. "True, but what makes water move? What gives it the push and pull?"

"Gravity?" she guessed.

"Yeah, but whose gravity?"

Yuki looked around. What made water move, huh? Well gravity does make it move, but what did she mean whose? And what did the night have to do with… "The moon."

Touketsu nodded. "Alright. So at your current state, you can only use it when the moon is at its fullest," she stated. She looked up in thought, "You can also use it at any time at the day, but you wouldn't want to kill yourself due to loss of reiatsu, noh?"

Yuki laughed nervously, "I guess not…"

"Okay, I've told you the concept, right?"

She let out a muffled growl. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well then, now that the introductions are finish, shall we start?" she asked an evil smirk on her lips.

Yuki pointed her sword to the ground.

"Whenever you're ready."

She looked at the moon.

'I need to hurry if I want to catch up… Come to think of it, this is my first time releasing ban kai in years.'

"BAN KAI!"

* * *

"Good morning!" Yuki greeted as she burst into the office, greatly surprising her lieutenant.

"C-Captain?" Hinamori said in disbelief.

Yuki frowned. "What's with that face, lieutenant?" she teased as she flicked the girl's forehead.

"N-Nothing Captain! Absolutely nothing's wrong!" she blurted out. Her captain raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask if anything's wrong Hinamori… You alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" Hinamori started to fiddle with her fingers. "Um, Captain?"

"Yeah?" Yuki replied as she sat down on her chair and grabbed one of the papers.

"About last night…"

"AH! No! None of that here!" Yuki said.

"So, everything's normal now?" Hinamori heard her captain slam her hand on the desk. Her face darker than before.

"Now, I didn't say that, did I?" She smirked, "Nothing's the same."

"C-Captain?" she mumbled, scared. Yuki smiled and continued her paperwork. Hinamori decided to let the couple settle it themselves. They worked quietly, not speaking a single word to each other. The silence was interrupted by her captains 'Oh!'.

"Hinamori, I already decided on whom to send to the world of the living." Yuki said, looking up from her paper work.

"Who?"

"Well, I still need Captain Yamamoto to confirm it, so… I can't tell you yet," she replied, going back to paperwork.

'This is gonna be a long day,' Hinamori thought to herself.

"Well now, it's been quite a while since you visited me," Kyoraku said as Yuki sat down on the roof with him. "Want sake?"

Yuki laughed. "Nah. I'm too young to drink."

It was Kyoraku's turn to laugh. He ruffled up her hair, much to Yuki's chagrin. "Don't think that would work now. Last time I offered you sake you were, what? 10? You're already 21. You're already an adult."

"Haha, true. Well, I don't really drink. Anyway, I just dropped by to see what you were doing." Yuki sighed, "But… As usual, nothing. Oh, poor Nanao-chan!"

"Neh, neh Yuki, how are you and Hitsugaya doing?"

Yuki tilted her head, "Huh?"

"I… Nevermind." He stood up and adjusted hi straw hat. "Better get back and help Nanao-chan with the paper work."

She smiled and waved goodbye. 'That was the last of the captains. Well, not really the last, but I guess I'll say something to him later.'

* * *

"Well Hinamori, I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow!" Yuki said as she did some stretching and cracked her knuckles. "You should too. It's already dark."

"Hai! I'll just clean things up here."

"Al-" Yuki saw a hell butterfly flutter into the room. She raised her hand and let it rest on her finger. "Ugh. Captain's meeting? This late?" She saw Hinamori let one land on her fingers as well.

"I have to accompany you Captain," she said when the butterfly flew away.

"That was your message?" Hinamori nodded. "Well, it's from the higher ups so… let's go."

At the same time the alarm began to ring.

"ATTENTION ALL SHINIGAMIS!!! MULTIPLE HOLLOWS HAVE APPEARED THROUGHOUT SEREITEI, MOSTLY OF MENOS CLASS. EXTERMINATE ALL OF THEM!"

"Hollows?" Hinamori repeated.

"In Sereitei? You gotta be kidding me." Yuki turned to Hinamori, "Come on!"

The two ladies disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.

…..

……

…..

…..

…..

… Nah, just kidding… lol… Okay, back to the story.

**A/N: Couldn't help it.**

Yeah, so, they dashed out of the barracks and started heading for the nearest Menos they could sense. They already sensed several shinigami spreading out and killing some of them. Yuki headed towards East where she could sense a strange reiatsu while Hinamori loyally followed behind her. They ended up in a grassy clearing.

"Can you feel anything Hinamori?"

"Yep, can definitely sense something different about it." They heard a sudden movement and saw a creature run away.

"Follow it!" Yuki shouted. They both chased after it. They tried to capture it with kido, but it mysteriously countered their attacks. The thing was also too fast to catch up to, but by the looks of it, it was heading towards Soukyoku Hill. "Hinamori cut him off at Soukyoku Hill!"

"Hai!" Hinamori shunpoed as fast as she could to the hill and quickly put a trap in the things way. "That should do it." She looked at where she had been, "Be careful Captain…"

Back with Yuki, she was still chasing that thing. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" A yellow rope then appeared and tried to tie up the creature, but when it came close, it disintegrated. "Shit! Hado #31: Shakkaho!" The same thing happened, the ball of flame disappeared. She saw that they were nearing the hill. 'Hope Hinamori has a plan…'

She then heard a screech come from the monster. Apparently, Hinamori planted bombs with the use of her shikai. She then saw her lieutenant cut the thing in half. Her lieutenant nodded and shethed her sword as the hollow's body fell to the ground.

"Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Now let's get going. I still sense some more nearby," she said. She saw something rushing towards them, aiming at Hinamori. They couldn't sense it, it hid its reiatsu. it was coming closer in unbelievable speed. "HINAMORI!!!"

Blood was everywhere. "NOOO!!! NO! NO! NO!" she screamed. Hinamori saw her captain, falling, soaked in red liquid. Yuki's sword went throught the hollow's head, killing it, but it was too fast. The hollow reached her and stabbed her right at the chest.

Hinamori saw the body hit the ground. She was expecting her to move but… she didn't. She quickly went to her and checked for any vital signs. There was a faint pulse.

"Shit! Why don't I know any healing kido?!?"

She saw her move a little. "Captain! Don't move!" Yuki was losing blood, fast. The finger… nail… claw… or whatever it was that was sticking out of her chest stopped her lungs from deflating, keeping her barely alive. It severed one of her major arteries.

Yuki forced out a hoarse laugh. "Well now, I never knew I'd die like this." She coughed up even more blood. The blood dripped to her white hair, staining it a bright red. She gasped for air, trying to make herself last longer.

"Shut up. Don't talk like that Yuki! You're gonna get through this!" Hinamori shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

One of Yuki's eyes started to close. "Haha. Okay. So IF I die, quote 'IF' I die, I want you to take care of the squad, 'kay?" Hinamori nodded. "Good girl," she patted her head, "What else, yeah… I love you guys. Take care. And… I'm sorry." She coughed out more blood. "Eww.. Never liked the taste of blood."

Hinamori forced a small smile. "Captain…"

"Yeah, yeah. I shouldn't be wasting my energy and stuff but, I know I'm gonna die so, no use. Oh yeah, tell HIM I loved him very much. Take care of each other, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Good girl." Yuki's eyes finally shut and her hand fell from Hinamori's head. 'I guess I never had the chance to tell him anything.' Her reiatsu completely disappeared.

"Haha… Good one Yuki, now cut it out." She shook her captain, her friend, her best friend. "Yuki, stop joking!" she shook even harder. "YUKI!!!" Hinamori broke down, crying. She glanced at the sky, a full moon.

All the shinigamis felt Yuki's reiatsu disappear. Reactions, anyone?

Ukitake: Princess?!?

Kyoraku: *_adjusts hat_* Have a nice rest, Princess.

Soifon: Himemiya's… No, impossible… She's playing around, right?

Unohana: Isane…. We have a casualty. Name: Himemiya Yuki.

Mayuri: Interesting…

Matsumoto: Captain! Yuki-chan!

Hitsugaya: *_dashed away towards Hinamori and Yuki's location_*

Hitsgugaya shunpoed as fast as he could to where he last felt her reiatsu. Inside, he wished this was all a nightmare. Panic was taking over him. He arrived at Soukyoku Hill and saw Hinamori sitting, holding on to a body. "No… Impossible…"

He ran towards them. He dropped to his knees as he saw her. She was peacefully resting in Hinamori's arms, a faint smile on her face. Her uniform was soaked with blood that came from a hole in the middle of her chest. Hinamori had already removed the claw. Her hair was stained with the blood, turning her pristine white locks to an eerie red color.

"Hinamori, what happened?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She kept on quietly crying, tears falling down onto her captain's body.

"Hinamori, WHAT HAPPENED?!?" he asked again, sterner. It was more of a command than a question anymore.

"She blocked an attack from a hollow that hid its reiatsu. It was coming at us very quickly. I had my back turned. She killed the hollow, but it was able to stab her at the chest," she explained softly in between sniffs, never looking up from Yuki's cold body.

"Tch!" he stood up, "Let's bring her to the Fourth Division."

"There is no need Captain Hitsugaya, I'll bring her there myself," a female said. They turned and saw Captain Unohana and Isane coming near. "I'll take it from here." Hitsugaya cooperated, but Hinamori wouldn't let go. "Lieutenant Hinamori, please, let me take her away."

"Hinamori…" Unohana managed to pry her away from Hinamori. "Hinamori, all the hollows have been exterminated. Go home and rest up, alright? Do it for her."

She nodded and went away, Unohana soon left, leaving Hitsugaya alone on the hill.

"Yuki… I love you. I love you very much. Why did you have to leave so soon?" he said softly. He left as well and headed toward his quarters, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

"Captain, it's time," Matsumoto pointed out, she was wearing black robes, as in funeral robes. "Captain? I said-"

"I heard what you said Matsumoto. Go ahead. I'll come soon," he replied coldly. Bags were under his eyes, his hair was messy and his robes were also messed up. In short, he looked bad. He had taken Yuki's death hard, but Hinamori was worse.

Matsumoto glanced at him before she left. Hitsugaya stood up as soon as she did and went to the Fifth Division. Outside Hinamori was already waiting for him. She wore black robes as well and changed the cloth she puts on her bun to black. Her eyes were red and puffy, signs that she had been crying recently.

"Shall we Hinamori?" Hitsugaya said. Hinamori merely nodded and followed after him. They went to a nearby temple, outside was a picture of Yuki. They went inside and saw several people there. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soifon, Unohana, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and Yamamoto were near the casket. The lieutenants were right behind them. Ichigo and the gang also came, all saddened by their friend's sudden death. The vizards were also there, at the very back.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked down the aisle and looked into the casket. They saw her lying peacefully. Her hair was let lose, leaving only one braid at each side. She wore a white kimono that had an almost invisible snowflake pattern. Her hands were clasped together on her stomach; they held her clip, her most prized possession.

"Hope you're okay wherever you are, Yuki," Hinamori softly said. It was the last day of her funeral. She would be buried near her house.

"Yeah, rest in peace," Ichigo said as he stood beside them. "What a shame, I didn't get to see her ban kai," he joked, only to receive glares from the two.

"We're going to bury her now. Everyone, please go outside." Yamamoto announced. Everyone obeyed and a few shinigamis closed the casket and carried out.

They made a procession to her house and gave their last prayers before finally burying her under the ground. They put a head stone. On it was engraved the following words:

"Here lies Himemiya Yuki, Fifth Division Captain, Friend, Sister, Daughter and a Loyal Shinigami."

As soon as she was buried, they slowly left one by one until only Hinamori and Hitsugaya were left.

"So, this is it huh Yuki?" Hinamori said. "You left us too soon. You left me too soon."

"Well, the good dies young," Hitsugaya said only to be hit by Hinamori.

"You are seriously so unfair Yuki. At least you get some rest."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence.

"Now what? I don't have a captain again."

Hitsugaya nodded, "I'll take some of your paperwork to lighten the load."

"Thanks."

She looked at the grave then started crying again. He was trying not to.

"Bye Yuki," they said in unison.

* * *

_So sad… She dies. I almost cried writing that…. Or maybe it was because of the song I'm listening to…. oh well._

_Yeah so, this is the end for Lost & Found. She was Lost again. Anyway look forward for a new story. There's a little teaser down below._

_

* * *

  
_

She woke up, head aching, body sore all over. Her white hair reached a few inches above her elbows. Her hair was parted at the left. Her bangs on the right were chopped short, just brushing over her shoulder, covering half of her face. The longer bangs on the left were held by a small circular silver clip that was connected to another clip that held her hair in a half ponytail by three small chains.

She stood up and dusted of her robes. She was wearing a white turtle neck sleeveless shirt under a black kimono-style top and long black matching pants. She wore a short sword on her left hip. It had silver guard shaped into a ten-petaled flower. The sheath and handle were a bright cerulean. She adjusted her bright red eyes to the bright surroundings. She was at a… beach?

As soon as she did, she saw several figures circle around her. All of them wore shinigami robes. One of the men stepped forward.

"Who are you? How did you know we were here?" he said. He had short messy maroon hair and had brown eyes. The woman frowned.

"I don't have to answer a bastard," she snapped back. The man smirked, she's got attitude.

"Where are you goin' little girl?"

The girl stomped on his foot, "Don't you dare ever call me a lil' girl you faggot!" A woman was about to draw her sword but she was stopped.

"Fumino, no…. Were you abandoned by the shinigamis? Tricked? Betrayed? Mistreated?"

The girl's red eyes narrowed, "What's it to ya?"

"Want revenge?"

The girl smirked, "You got a plan?"

The man smirked as well. "I'm Hashimoto Hideki. What about you?"

"I'm Sasaki Rin."

* * *

_Hope you read this one too._


	19. Note

_**Yeah, so if anyone's wondering if this is really then end, well… I don't know.**_

_**Maybe, or maybe not.**_

**…**

_**Lol… Yeah, there's a sequel. I just can't leave it like that, right? Or… can I?**_

_**Nah, I'm not a fan of sad endings so… there really might be a sequel. Just check out my stories or something...**_

_**...**_

_**Yeah so... those who read this story and reviewed, thanks very very much!**_

_**Those who read this story and didn't review, thanks for wasting your time on it.**_

_**~ RaindropRose **_


End file.
